Bite Of My Heart
by ChrisColfer2050
Summary: Lord Hummel and Lord Anderson to make their forces stronger arranges their sons Kurt and Blaine wedding. Kurt was a kind,caring vampire. Who never hurt or feed on humans. Where as his Husband was all opposite of him. Will Kurt be able to change his Husband and show him his true self? If not Kurt will leave him and then can Blaine win him back? Whole summery in 1 CHP. M-Preg
1. Ch 1, Introductions

**Bite Of My Heart,**

**M-Preg.**

**Supernatural/Romance.**

**Summary;**

Lord Hummel and Lord Anderson both vampires with different Kingdoms. Will join hands to strengthened their forces. And to build good relationship among the both kingdoms. They will arrange the Wedding of their sons together.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson will be married with each other due to their father's agreement.

Kurt will be kind hearted, innocent vampire, who don't harm humans and hunt them. But his husband on the other hand will be a brat, sex loving and hunts human for his THRIST.

Will Kurt succeed in changing his husband or not?

Will Blaine change and will fall in love with Kurt?

And what if Kurt after trying hard but still not succeed in changing his husband will leave him forever?

And will Blaine be able to Win him back?

* * *

**Characters Introduction;**

Burt Hummel; Burt Hummel is The Lord of Vampires. He is the original Vampire. He is 1000 years old.

Elizabeth Hummel; Elizabeth Hummel is also a original Vampire. She is shown 800 eyes when she died.

Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Hummel were married when Burt was 300 years old and Elizabeth was 100 yeas old. As both fell into love. After the marriage they didn't had a child for over years. And when Elizabeth got pregnant after almost a century. Her baby died as she had a miscarriage. And then for years and years every time she got pregnant it results into a miscarriage. Everyone in the clan was hopeless that maybe she can never have a baby. Elizabeth also insisted her husband to remarry so he can have a child. But Burt Hummel never agreed.

And finally after so many tries and failures. Elizabeth was prevent again and this time she didn't had a miscarriage.

And they had a very beautiful son. They named Kurt Hummel.

Kurt was 6 year old when Elizabeth passed away. And Burt loved his son a lot. But Kurt still always missed his mom. Burt loved his son although he knew he was a Gay.

Mr. Anderson; Mr. Anderson is also The Lord of vampire and is original vampire. He has his own kingdom and clan. He is 980 years old.

His wife Mrs. Anderson was killed by the Werewolf's.

Blaine Anderson was their only son. He was 4 when his mom died. Mr. Anderson was first disappointed when he came to know that his son was a gay. But later accepted him.

After Blaine's mom passed away Elizabeth also use to love Blaine when ever he use to come with his father to visit the Hummel's. An Kurt and Blaine were both friends. They use to play together as kids when ever Blaine use to come with his dad or Kurt use to go with his dad. But they got separated when they were teenagers as Blaine was send to a boarding school Dalton Academy.

Blaine is 2 years older then Kurt in this Fic. And they will be meeting again after almost more then two centuries.

Kurt Hummel; Kurt Hummel is a born vampire. He is 250 years old. He was 24 years when he stopped ageing. As being an original Vampire he can stop or continue his ageing when ever he wants. Kurt went to Mckinley High School. And was in Glee club.

His Personality; Kurt is shown very Kind hearted, caring, loveable. He had never hunted or harmed humans to feed on them.

Blaine Anderson; Blaine Anderson is also a born vampire. He is 252 years old. He stopped ageing at 25 years. He went to Dalton Academy and was soloist of the Warblers.

His Personality; Blaine is shown all opposite to Kurt. He is harsh, cruel, with no feelings. He hunts human to feed on them. He had also killed some of his victims. And Blaine lives alone in his own mansion.

Mercedes Jones; Mercedes is a made vampire. She is Kurt's assistance and Best friend to. Kurt met Mercy when he went to Mckinley. Her parents died in an incident. An after that she lived with the Hummel's.

Rachel Berry; Rachel Berry is shown as a Witch. She is also Kurt's close friend. As Mr. Berry is a good friend with Kurt's father. Rachel Grandma was the witch whom under observation was Elizabeth and Kurt was born in her hands. Rachel goes to the school of Witch Craft.

Noah Puckerman; Puck is Blaine old friend. He is married with Quinn and also have a daughter Beth. Puck knows Blaine since young age as Pucks father is the assistance of Lord Anderson. But Blaine always saw puck as his good friend and bro.

Quinn; Quinn is married to Puck. They met in high school and later married as they stared loving each other. Quinn is also Blaine friend as she is Pucks wife.

Finn Hudson; Finn is a Hybrid (Human+Vampire). And he is Kurt's cousin. He also went to Mckinley. And was in Glee club.

Carole Hudson; Carole was a made Vampire. She was married with Mr. Hudson who was a born vampire. Mr. Hudson died in a war. Carole is Kurt's Aunt.

Finn and Rachel are girl friend boyfriend. They met in Kurt's house for the first time and then soon started falling into love.

Warblers; Warblers know Blaine wen he was shifted to Dalton Academy the private boarding school. And The Warblers are also good friends with Blaine.

Miss Jane; Miss Jane is a psychic.

She is old and is working in Blaine's house since a very long time. She is shown as the care takers of Blaine's house. And she was the one who helped Blaine grow up after his mother died.

* * *

**A/N; Ok so here we go with the Summery and the Little Introduction of The Characters. The First Chapter will be post soon. **

**I will just like to say one thing that Blaine is not what he seems he is in this Fic. It's a big secret behind why is he like this. Which I am not gonna tell now. Cause it will be told in the coming chapters.**

**So wait and watch and read.**

**You can all follow me on **

**Twitter and Tumblr. As I will post the pictures of Blaine Mansion. There wedding dresses. And other pics related to the Fic over there so you can have a look and can imagine each and everything easily. **

**My name are;**

**Twitter name (AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ)**

**Tumblr name (CrissColfer2050)**

**Hope that you guys will like my new Fic. I will try my best to keep it up to your expectations. **

**I love my all readers for their support and for reviewing my Fics. I hope I will be getting good remarks For my this Fic to. Please Review to let me know what you think of my start intros. I will post the Chapter one really soon just a little bit of it is left and then it will be posted.**

**Love to all my Readers,**

**ChrisColfer2050.**


	2. Ch 2, The Wedding

**Hey Guys, So here I am with my new story. I was not thinking to post it right now cause I wanted to finish my other story first which is only left with last chp but then your response for the story already made me update it. U can't imagine I am so stuck right now with a lot of stuffs. My finally exams are like 20 days ahead and I am still stuck with my Fine Arts painting. **

**And the bad news I got today was that I will be having two papers in a day of 6 hours Economics and Sociology. And I was like what the HELL not again. SO if you fine any grammar error or spelling mistake I am asking for forgiveness in advance.**

**And as for the update I hope you will all like it. You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr so you can see the pictures related to this fic I have posted on my accounts, which will help you imagine the things I have decided.**

**I have provided my Twitter and Tumblr account name at the end of the Chapter, and the pics to the story are posted already.**

**Now I will shut up so you can all go and read.**

**Reviews and PM would be nice.**

* * *

**Chapter 1,**

**The Wedding,**

Kurt was standing besides the open window of his master bedroom. Starring out at the people who were moving here and there for the arrangements of the wedding.

Yes, today was The Wedding of Kurt Hummel son of Lord of Vampires Burt Hummel was finally getting married to a man he haven't seen in over more than 2 centuries.

**_(FlashBack)_**

_"Hey KURT, Come here and see this." The small boy of almost 5years said._

_"Coming" The cute little flawless with porcelain skin boy with sparkle blue-green with a mixture of grey and gold eyes said running towards his friend._

_"Yes, Blaine, What is it?" The boy queried in his high pitch voice._

_"Kurt! Look this it's so beautiful." Blaine interrogated gazing at the two cuddle up birds very interestingly._

_"Aw... It's so cute." The small Kurt replied getting on his knees placing a hand over his friend's shoulder._

_"Yeh, they are so cute. So much Love." Blaine replied beaming at his friend._

_"LOVE"_

_"Yeh, love what I do with you." Blaine said softly looking into Kurt's eyes making him blush._

_"Really, You Love..."_

**_(FlashBack Ended)_**

* * *

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when a knock at the door caught his attention as Mercedes came in.

"Hey White Boy, Are you ready?" She queried.

"Well, Yeh! Almost... I think." Kurt answered a little confused.

"Is he here yet or not?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Who are you talking about?" Mercy teased with a grin.

"Mercy" Kurt arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Ok! Ok! Yeh, well your sweet future husband is here waiting for you impatiently and I would say one thing he is really **Sexy**." Mercy chuckled.

Kurt didn't say a word but just blushed.

"Oh, I just forgot to tell you for what I came here. You have 15 minutes more till you will be called out down. And I will be back to take you then." Mercy interrogated and went out of the room closing the door at her back.

**_(FlashBack)_**

_"Son" Lord came into Kurt's room._

_"Yes, Dad" Kurt replied_

_"May I have a word with you?" Burt interrogated._

_"Yes, Sure dad!"_

_Burt walked near to his son and made him sit next to him on the bed._

_"Lord Anderson came to meet me 2 days ago and they are interested in joining the clans and forces with us so both the Clans will become more powerful against the Werewolf's... And..." Burt stopped for a moment as Kurt stared at his dad to continue. And he finally spoke again._

_"And he wanted to step up this friendship relation into something stronger. So he gave an offer that we should make the both forces more powerful by... Marring you and his son Blaine Anderson together."_

_"Dad" Kurt said shocked._

_"I know son! I have agreed to him but still it's upon you. After all it's your life so your Decision. I won't force you into anything. If your answer is 'NO' I won't argue after all you are my Son and your happiness is everything to me." The Lord replied softly eye to eye with his son._

_Kurt was quite for a while before his father interrupted._

_"Son, Are you with me."_

_"Yes! Yes! I'm... It's just that... I need some time to thing, Dad! If it's not too much." Kurt stammered._

_"No! No! It's not you can take as much time as you want. After all your decision is mine." Burt answered placing a comforting hand over Kurt's shoulder._

_Kurt smiled and hugged his father in return._

_The next day, Lord Hummel was sitting in the thorn room when Kurt came to him._

_"Dad" Kurt called._

_"Yes, Son"_

_"I want to tell you that... that I am ready for the wedding."_

_"What!" The Lord asked confused._

**_"I-I mean I am ready to marry Blaine"_**_ Kurt answered a bit nervous._

_"Son, Are you saying this just because of me or you really want this." Burt asked politely coming near to his son._

_"It's my decision and I'm not saying 'Yes' because of you. It's just that I know that I have to marry someday so why not now. Besides I know Blaine a bit when I was a kid although its years I haven't seen him... But, I am ready." Kurt groaned._

_"Think once again I don't want to take any decision in pressures. After all you are my everything." Burt said with a lot fatherly concern._

_"Yes, Dad, I am saying this on my own without pressures." Kurt passed a smile_

_"Oh son, I am so happy. Now you don't worry I will look after everything all the arrangements." Burt interrogated happily taking his son in his strong embrace._

_"Now I just need to inform."_

**_(FlashBack Ended)_**

* * *

Kurt was standing in front of a full length mirror adjusting his outfit. He was wearing black Armani suit with white dress shirt and tie.

"I think you are gonna give heart attacks today."

Kurt turned as he saw Mercedes coming in.

"Without a doubt you are looking so breath-taking. And you know what is you were not gay I would have defiantly marry you." Mercy joked.

"Oh Thanks! For the compliment But, I am gay sadly." Kurt teased.

As both laughed.

And then Kurt turned around once again looking into the mirror towards his reflection.

"Nervous" Mercy queried stepping closer.

**"No!"** Kurt said stubbornly

"Is that so?"

"Ok! A little bit." Kurt gasped.

"Really," Mercy arched an eyebrow.

Kurt sighed saying," Ok! Ok! A lot."

"Don't be"

Kurt smiled as Mercy hugged him.

"Ok! Now let's go before Lord Hummel gets angry on us for getting late." She said getting away.

* * *

As Kurt reached down the stairs with Mercedes right next to him he saw Rachel coming towards him in a pretty dress holding nice red roses bouquet in her hands.

"Oh My God, Kurt. You look so handsome." Rachel aforesaid happily hugging him.

"Thanks Rach!"

"Let's go everyone is waiting in the aisle." Rachel interrogated.

* * *

"Ready" Mercedes asked

Kurt took a deep breath as he answered,** "Yes"**

Both the girls interlinked their arms around Kurt's as the huge door opened and soft music filled their ears.

Everyone rose up from their seats as they turned to see Kurt walking in. Kurt could see his father standing right next to the decorated stage. The arrangement and decoration were done wonderfully with white roses.

As Kurt got nearer and nearer to the stage his eyes landed on his very soon being Husband. Kurt could defiantly scream out loud that his very soon husband was **Fucking Holy Hell handsome**.

Blaine was wearing a black suit with a cute bowtie. Which suited him perfectly?

As Kurt reached the stage Blaine offered his hand like a gentleman which Kurt accepted with a slight blush occurring across his cheeks. As he stood opposite to Blaine with minister standing I between them. Kurt was not meeting his eyes with Blaine's but still he knew he was being starred all the time.

As the minister queried for Kurt to give Blaine his ring first. And Kurt grabbed the ring handed by his father. As the minister started to speak.

"Kurt, do you take Blaine Devon Anderson, as your husband, to cherish and love each other until the end of times?"

**"I do"** Kurt's said and slipped the ring into Blaine's finger.

Kurt was a bit worried whether Blaine liked his ring or not as Kurt was the one who decided to and selected the same rings for both of them. But his fears vanished as soon he saw Blaine smiling at him.

"And Blaine, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, as your husband, to cherish and love each other until the end of times?"

**"I do"** Blaine replied as he slipped the ring into Kurt's finger handed by his father.

"And now I pronounce you husbands, you may kiss now" he declared.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before he met Blaine in the half way as Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks and the next thing was Blaine's cold lips on Kurt's soft ones. Everyone cheered and clapped happily. As they leaned back Kurt turned to his dad as he was beaming at his son with tearful happy eyes. And took his son in his embrace.

"I'm so happy kido." Burt cited happily. Kurt just smiled and melted into his dads embrace which he will soon miss because soon he would be headed to his new house with his now husband.

There was a light applause as the man and ladies congratulated the two men on their nuptials.

"Congrats, Boo!" Mercy said hugging Kurt.

"Yeh, Congrats Man!" Finn said putting a hand over Kurt's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you Guys" Kurt replied with a grin.

All four friends were busy talking when suddenly Kurt felt a strong-arm wrapping around his waist as he turned to look at his side as saw his now husband smirking at him as he winked making Kurt blush.

"Hello! We are waiting to meet him to." A voice came as Kurt started and saw a girl with a cute little baby girl in her arms and a man besides her with his arm around her waist.

"Oh Yes!" Blaine reminded himself.

"Kurt! This is Puck my buddy."

Puck smiled offering a hand which Kurt took gladly with a smile.

"And this is Quinn his wife and also a good friend of mine. And their daughter Beth." Blaine introduced.

"Welcome to the family, Kurt!" Quinn smiled as hugged him.

"Thank you!" Kurt replied.

"I must say you have a beautiful daughter." Kurt groaned as he lightly squeezed Beth's chubby cheeks and the baby girl hides her face in her mom's neck shyly which made everyone laugh.

Everyone chatted!

Kurt also introduced his friends to his husband and his friends. It was like in a short time everyone got quite friendly.

* * *

The reception was really wonderful. Both the husband cut the cake and got wonderful cheerful congrats from everyone.

Everything was decorated properly and according to taste. It took almost 2 days for Kurt to decide the colour themes and the flower decorations.

"Would you like to dance?" Blaine asked as he held his hand out for his husband.

"It would be my honour." Kurt grinned taking the hand.

And both the man moved towards the dance floor.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder shyly as they moved in time with the music slowly and smoothly.

They dance quietly until Kurt broke the silence hesitating asking, "so... Do you like the ring?" Kurt chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

"Yes! It's really nice." Blaine answered gripping Kurt's waist tightly and pulling him closer. Until their lips were inches away. Kurt stared into those hazel eyes for a while and then finally Blaine's lips were in his. Kurt instantly melted into the kiss and responded back eyes shining with merriment.

* * *

Kurt was now sitting on the bed in his new room which belongs to him and his husband now gazing here and there waiting for his husband to come as Blaine said 'he would be back soon. Just wanted to hang out with Friends a little'

The room was quite big with a walking closet and attach bathroom. The interior and colour were all good. And Kurt liked it although he was thinking that _a bit can be changed later._

His thoughts were cut out as he heard the door knob open and saw Blaine coming in. Blaine walked in smirking at Kurt as he took of his coat and threw it on the chair. As he walked towards the bed where his husband was sitting and blushing.

As Blaine winked and leaned on Kurt. Kurt without a second scented alcohol.

**"Blaine! Are you drunk?"**

* * *

**A/N; Da Da Done. Hope you all like it. I could have write more but I though no wait a little... :-)**

**So what you all think I hope it will be good enough.**

**One thing very IMPORTANT.**

**I have posted the pictures of Kurt and Blaine wedding dresses and other, the pic of the Ring, wedding cake, Blaine's house pic on my Twitter and Tumblr. So you Guys can know what I imagined everything to look like. So if you want to see then go to my Twitter or Tumblr account to see the pics.**

**Twitter account (AshCC2050)**

**Tumblr account (ChrisColfer2050)**

**I would be waiting for your reviews.**

**Next Chapter will be updated soon at least I will try to update soon enough.**

**Love to all Readers,**

**ChrisColfer2050**


	3. Ch 3, Long Night,

**Hey guys, here you go with the new update hope u all like it. **

**Please ignore grammar errors as English is not my first language.**

**Warning; Smut in this chp, language.**

**Do go to my twitter and Tumblr so u can see the pics related to this chp.**

**Now go and read hope u will like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2,

**Long night,**

_"Blaine! Are you drunk?"_

"It's n-night to celebrate... and I have a right to do it m-my way."

"W-who don't... don't want to drown when he sees such a **sexy man** over his bed" Blaine gulped.

Kurt was a bit confused whether it was a compliment or something...

His thoughts were cut off when in a blink he was pushed against the head-board and a pair of cold lips crashed against his soft blossmey ones. Blaine kissed him tenderly. For a moment Kurt was a bit shocked with his eyes widened because he thought they would talk first before all of this but so he couldn't hold himself still and melted into the kiss and looped his arms around Blaine's neck. And tilted his head to give more access to his husband. Blaine hardened the kiss by forcefully parting Kurt's lips apart and entered his mouth to explore it with his tongue. Kurt could now taste alcohol on Blaine's tongue. He wanted to stop his husband and tell him to at least brush soon the bitterness could wash away, but it was too late now as Blaine had already filled him with the same taste and the truth was Kurt didn't wanted to stop kiss him now as their tongues tangled up. The kiss was prolonged as none of them needed much air to breath.

_(Being a vampire had an advantage though)_

After a while their lips parted with a popping sound. Blaine started tracing kisses all over Kurt's jaw, neck with his now swollen lips. Kurt let out a low moan. Blaine inhaled Kurt delicious scent.

"You smell fucking mouth-watering... And now I just want to taste you" Blaine gulped and winked which made Kurt blushed.

"You can taste..." before Kurt could say another word or allow Blaine his clothes were stripped off leaving him nude as Blaine quickly worked with his own and after a while both of them were lying naked on the bed with Kurt at the bottom and Blaine at the top watching and digging daggers through his eyes upon Kurt's porcelain body hungrily. Blaine slowly trailed his tongue down and sucked t Kurt's Adam apple and then Kurt felt his fang's sunk in his hard cold skin. Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine waist as his husband drank his blood from his pulse point. Blaine ripped his lips away from Kurt's pulse point and licked the last drops left.

**"You're fucking delicious"** Blaine groaned as Kurt blush his cheeks turning red.

"Drink from me" Blaine said in a dark seductive voice, sucking at Kurt's neck and leaving a hickey at his pale neck. Kurt smiled and gripped the nape of Blaine neck and sinks his own fangs into his husband's pulse point.

**"FUCK!"** Blaine growled in pleasure with his one hand around Kurt's waist and the other tightly gripping his thigh. As Kurt finished drinking and Blaine licked his lips tasting his own blood on Kurt's.

Kisses started to trail down Kurt's bare chest as Blaine forced Kurt's legs a part and moved them so they were bend as he kissed his way down Kurt's pale white hairless chest and Kurt writhe in the touch. Blaine was now at his erection as he wrapped his lips around and just gave it a quick lick on its underside before moving lower and sucking at the vampire balls and finally when his tongue reached his hole he gave it a few licks.

**"Do you wanna me to suck your fucking sexy cock, baby"** Blaine slurred

"Y-Yes, I-I..." Kurt stuttered as his husband took his cock in his mouth sucking it hard.

"Fuck..." Kurt threw his head back and lifted his hips Blaine gulped at his husband state and slid up his hands moving up Kurt's porcelain chest brushing past his nipples as he breathed in his ear.

**"Prepare me, babe"**

Kurt snapped his eyes open and obeyed on his husband's words as he slid down and took Blaine's cock in his watery mouth and sucked it lightly. Blaine moaned out loud on the touch. Kurt finished and slid up and shyly placed a kiss on Blaine's lips making him taste himself.

Blaine then pushed Kurt on the bed and sucked three of his fingers in his mouth and covered them with his saliva and lifted one of Kurt's legs and placed it over his shoulder and the other one around his waist as he slid one finger in Kurt's hole. Kurt moaned in response. And then the second finger entered and worked into Kurt's tight hole.

"M-More I-I want more" Kurt groaned. Blaine smirked at the need and inserted the third finger which made Kurt arched his back. As Blaine's fingers moved inside Kurt's hole passing the tight walls and reaching its prostrate as he brushed against hard which made Kurt scream out loud.

Blaine wanted more so he didn't wasted more time in stretching out Kurt and slid his fingers out and positioned himself and pushed his saliva covered cock into Kurt's tight hole.

**"Ugh-Ah that feels..."** Kurt was cut off as Blaine pounced into Kurt, his vampire strength in handy as with every push his erection brushed against Kurt's prostrate. And then Blaine started pushing a bit harder and faster without asking Kurt if he could take it his way.

"B-Blaine Can you p-please slow down a bit I can't take it this fast?" Kurt stuttered, but Blaine didn't reduce his speed which made Kurt a bit uncomfortable.

"Blaine! Slow down a bit. I am not use to of it... It's my f-first time" Kurt frantic.

"Aren't you enjoy, babe the sex appeals more... Ah this is good... When it's **HARD** and** FAST**"

"But..."

"Enjoy it. It's our night...let thee nervessss drain."

Blaine moved once again needy very needy... None of them cared that they hadn't used protections making Kurt moan out loud. As Blaine kept him busy working in and out of Kurt's tight hole. Kurt lifted himself upon his elbows as he kissed his husband over the lips and then down the neck as his husband sucked at his neck and left a hickey. Kurt lifted his head and nibbled on Blaine's earlobe as he said, "Oh God! I'm gonna... Come... come inside me and make me... Mark me yours"

**"YOUR ARE MINE!"** Blaine aforesaid possessively.

And then Blaine came long and more harder this time into Kurt and Kurt followed just after him letting his husband please himself his way and make love. As both of them finally got over their organism. Blaine slid out and licked and brushed his lips along Kurt's nipples and sucked some of the cum.

"The-was fuckin hot. I never thought you will make me sooo obsessed"

Kurt blushed as his fingers moved and tangled into his husbands sweat curls.

_"It was a bit hard and different for me, but if you are happy then I won't stop."_ Kurt thought to himself as he kissed Blaine's sweaty curls.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the morning finding he was alone on the bed curled up at his side. He scanned for Blaine but there was no clue. So he slowly sits up on the bed and almost blushed when the memories of last night hit him. And he lightly brushed his lips with his finger tips to feel the taste of Blaine still on him.

He then got up and went in front of the full length mirror in the room still nude. And he blushed when he saw his body covered with hickory and marks marked by his loving husbands which were almost faded but still be felt. His flesh grew hot and hard. After standing in front of the mirror for almost past **10 minutes** Kurt made a move towards his and Blaine's clothes still lying on the floor, as he picked them up and tossed them in the dirty clothes basket. Then headed towards the bathroom to take a warm relaxing bath.

Kurt came out of the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist. As he walked towards the walk through closet to pick up an outfit when his phone ranged and he quickly went to pick it up. As saw the caller ID blinking with the name **_(Mercedes)_** he smirked and answered the calls

"Hey Mercy" Kurt greeted.

"Hi! How is my White Boy?" She queried.

"I'm fine"

"So..." Mercy blunt.

"Soo..." Kurt repeated teasingly.

"Just stop it, Ok! And tell me everything." Mercedes demanded playfully.

"Well! What do to want to know, Mercy?" Kurt chucked because he knew what his friend was getting so impatient to know about.

"Seriously Boo! Stop blushing cause I know you are and tell me how it went hah... The wedding night with your smoking hot husband." Mercy asked.

"It was fine." Kurt teases with a playful smile.

"Fine Really! Is that so?" Mercedes frowned.

**"Ok! Amazing! Perfect! And..."** Kurt stopped in the mid with a smile growing on his face.

"And" Mercy demanded

"And filled with **love**." Kurt blushed with the memory.

"Ok! So you had sex? Of course you would have." She corrected herself

"So what was it like hard, fast slow or all of it." She chuckled.

"Mercy" Kurt frowned but still smiled.

"What! I am just asking"

**"Really! You are asking me to tell you how we had sex"** Kurt arched a frowning eyebrow.

Mercy giggled from the other side of the line.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry, but really how are you feeling? I mean are you happy? How was Blaine with you?" She grilled concerned with much more serious tone.

"I'm great. Honestly speaking I never thought that I would feel so unloaded and relax... And Blaine it's like he is still somehow the same." Kurt answered.

"And how is that?"

**"Well! I thought he would have changed in all these years but may be not so much he is still the same charming, loving, a little kinky... Yeh a bit hard and fast and kind of possessive but... I am happy really happy. And honestly I feel lucky to have a husband like him. Blaine, he is handsome, flawless, and compassionate and... and..."** Kurt was cut off

"And have a **sexy smoky ass**" mercy gulped and chuckled which made Kurt blush more.

"I think it getting to long and irritating now so I will just hang up" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry! Just take care of yourself and I hope to meet too soon"

"Yeh, we will, Bye Mercy!"

"Bye Boo! Have fun with you sexy husband" she teased and laughed before hanging up the call.

Kurt smiled as he went to change,

* * *

**It was 1 PM,** when Kurt got downstairs dressed up in a pair of skin tight white jeans, with a turtle neck grey sweater and high knee boots. When he finally reached down into the living room he saw it was empty and no one was there but before he could call for anyone he saw an Old lady coming out of another room which he inspected was kitchen.

"Hello!" Kurt greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel Anderson!" She smiled and Kurt did the same.

"And you are" Kurt asked.

"Oh well! I am Miss. Jane the care taker of this house. And Blaine's nanny. So you can call me whatever you want." She replied politely.

"Ok! I would prefer Nan too." Kurt smiled.

"Are you a..."

"I am a psychic." She smiled.

"Do you know where Blaine is?" Kurt queried softly.

"Well! Apparently he's gone out and may I tell you he won't be back until night." She answered

"Oh Ok! Anything important" Kurt asked

"Not really it's his regular routine you will get us to it."

Kurt arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you want anything like blood or...?"

"No I am not thirsty. Thanks for asking" Kurt replied.

"Ok! If you need then tell me so I can arrange blood bags for you." She said.

"How do you know I take blood from blood bags" Kurt asked thoughtfully.

"Mr. Anderson told me."

"Oh I see... How does Blaine feed?"Kurt queried.

She went quite for a moment and then suddenly spoke, "I-I have some work to do so I need to go. If you need anything tell me." With that said she quickly went into the kitchen back.

Kurt was a bit confused on her sudden changed behaviour but ignored it.

* * *

He visited and explored the entire mansion the whole afternoon. Until he ended up in the huge library which made him reminiscence his own in his dads house. As he went through the books and finally found one of his taste. And sat himself comfortably on the sofa chair and started reading.

**It was 9pm**, when Kurt woke up from his sleep still sitting on the chair in the library. He didn't realise when he drifted into sleep. In the mean while the door bell rang and Kurt quickly shoves the book on the desk and went out towards the entrance door. Cause he knew who it would be. He rearranged his hairs and ran to open the door. As he reached the door and opened it saying, **"Blaine! Where have you been I was...?"** And the rest of the sentence was vanished in the air as Kurt stood there shock and disbelief.

* * *

**A/N; Ton Ton Ta Ton... So what do you say now? Do tell me as I need to know. I hope you all like the chapter. I tried my best to make it as good as I can. I loved the Kurt and Mercy conversation when I wrote it. It was funning I think.**

**Any Questions don't hesitate to ask. Well I have some to.**

**What do you think where have Blaine must have gone to?**

**The Old lady was hiding something, what? I guess you all would know the answer to this one.**

**But most important,**

**What made Kurt shocked when he opened the door? What do you think who is at the door?**

**Haha don't freak out due to my questions. And Review and PM to let me know what you think. If you want anything to get add in the story just tell me.**

**And you can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr.**

**Twitter name; (AshCC2050)**

**Tumblr name; (ChrisColfer2050)**

**I will be posting some more pics related to the Fic over there like. How does the living room like and the library so go and check so you guys can have an idea what I have imagined.**

**Next Chapter Sneak peek: - 'Shattered'**

**Love to all readers,**

**CC2050**


	4. Ch 4, Shattered,

**Hey Guys, here is Chapter 3 and it will be my last update. Don't worry that doesn't mean I write more it's just that my Exams are very close now like just 10 days and I need to prepare as I can't if I have to write as it is distraction. So this is my Update and one of the biggest Chapters I ever wrote do you can have some peace because now I will update after 3rd June. Hope you like it.**

**Please ignore the Grammar and Spelling errors as I haven't rechecked it once so will do it 2moro. But for now I just wanted to right and post it so u can all read. **

**Warnings; Mature Language, a little bit of nakedness, and well emotional and feeling are hurt in this Chapter.**

**I just hope you all like it. And thank you so much for supporting me and everything. I hope its good enough.**

* * *

Chapter 3,

**Shattered,**

Blaine was embrace by a girl in her arms and was kissing her His Blaine was kissing someone. Kurt stood there shocked not believing the sight in front of him was real. He was feeling like someone had just slapped him right across the face as his face was burning with angry, hatred, pain, hurt all at the same time. It was like no one even noticed Kurt standing over there as Blaine was busy kissing that Slut.

**"Blaine! What the hell"** Kurt said in a shock. And the kiss finally broke as Blaine leaned back eyeing his husband and smirked drunkenly.

"Hey Sweetheart" Blaine gulped

"Who the hell is she? And what is g-going on?" Kurt queried with his heart breaking.

"Oh Yeh, I forgot, Maya! This is Kurt my husband and, Kurt! This is Maya my girlfriend or" Blaine leaned closer to Kurt's.

"Or you can say my tonight's meal she is here to please me." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Now if you excuse us we are going into the bedroom" Blaine aforesaid as he pushed pass Kurt with his arm around Maya's waist.

Kurt was frozen at his place he was feeling like someone had punched him and his heart was shattering into pieces. He never thought that his husband loving husband in reality would be such a dick and a Monster having flings with girls and drinking from them to please his thirst.

Kurt's thoughts cut off when he heard Blaine instructing,

"I'm going... going in my room so I don't wanna... anyone to interrupt us when we would be having a good time fun." He smirked.

And then went upstairs into Kurt as his room but not with Kurt but with a fucking slut.

Tears were streaming out of Kurt's eyes he never thought his husband his Blaine whom he trusted would break it like this and would be such an asshole sex loving blood thirst.

Kurt fell on his knees in the hallway. He was broken; he was betrayed it was like his mind could explode anytime soon.

"Kurt!" Miss Jane said worriedly coming towards him and quickly took him into her embrace. Kurt started sobbing out loud.

"Shh... don't cry... Shhh" she rubbed his back up and down slowly.

"H-How can he do this to me? W-We just g-got mar-married and... And...I-I thought he was n-nice, kind l-like m-me. B-But he is not h-he is like just others a Mon-Monster" Kurt stuttered choking.

"I know you didn't want this. But Kurt! Blaine is not a monster h is not that bad as you think "Miss Jane said sadly.

**"H-How can you say t-that you knew what h-he was but you didn't tell me. He hunts human's use them like a fucking toy and you are saying he is not bad. How can... He had ruined my life. I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS"** Kurt snapped as he shrugged away from her embrace.

"Kurt! I know you are hurt and I know Blaine shouldn't have done this at least not now but..." She was cut off.

"What do you mean not now? Oh you mean **HE SHOULD HAVE FAKED ME UP FOR A LITTLE WHILE SO HE COULD USE ME LIKE A WHORE TO**. And then bring some **SLUT** and show that he really is a** FUCKING ASSHOLE**." Kurt snapped

"No! I didn't mean..."

"I don't care what you mean. I am not staying here any longer. I am going back home." Kurt stood up whipping always his tears and without looking to the Old Lady rushed in his vampire speed to their _No Not Their only Blaine's room_ to gather up his stuff cause he was not going to stay here another minute.

As Kurt slammed the door to the bedroom open he saw the clothes lying here and there as Blaine was on bed with that slut his fangs sunk in her throat. He lifted his head to see Kurt standing at the door.

"Baby, I said no disturbance and that go for you to." Blaine said.

Kurt tried to ignore them as he went into the walking closet and took a suitcase and quickly started placing his clothes and other stuff into the bag as he was finally done he walked out of the closet area and saw his husband kissing that bitch. He clenched his fist in anger and hurt as he picked up his cell and the picture frame if his family and started walking out if the room when he stopped as Blaine said, "going so soon already, babe!" He smirked.

Kurt closed his eyes and gasped and without a word slammed the door at his back.

He reached down stairs with his suitcase and saw Miss Jane standing as she was saying, "Kurt! Don't go like this, please! He needs you. Don't go"

"He don't fucking need me. I can't live with a man who is such a dick" Kurt frowned as he moved towards the door. He heard the old woman pleading him to stop but he didn't. And left the house leaving Blaine behind.

Now Kurt was standing outside the Blaine's mansion. He left the house but he had nowhere to go.

_"I can't go home. What would I say to dad, that you son got married 2 days ago and now he has left his husband because he was not what he seemed to be. Cause in real he is an asshole." _Kurt thought to himself.

"NO! I can't go back. I can't hurt my dad like this that his son can't live with his husband. I just can't do this." Kurt said to himself.

But then where will he go. And then something ringed in his mind.

"Yes! I can at least go there" Kurt whispered to himself.

Kurt was now standing in front of a Pulchritudinous Lake. This was his! This is where Kurt came. Whenever Kurt was sad, hurt or not in a state to talk he use to come over here. He found this place when he was little and was sad broken after his mom died. He had nowhere to hide his tears and so he discovered this Beautiful place. Whenever he came here he felt kind of mental relief.

Kurt placed his suitcase aside and sat down hearing the rushing water flowing down from the water fall. He curled himself in a ball tears streaming out of his gorgeous eyes.

"This is so unfair. I never deserved this" Kurt choked.

The Next Day, Puck came to Blaine's mansion to meet him and ask him, how his new life going? When he reached outside Blaine's room and was about to turn the knob to open the door he was shocked to see a girl coming out of the room hairs messed up and he could see bit marks over her neck.

"What the hell!" He said and straight way went into the room and saw Blaine still lying on the bed only in his underwear.

"Blaine! What the hell was that?" Puck queried with a harsh tone

"Hey Buddy! How's up" Blaine smirked

**"Blaine Anderson, Would you fucking tell me what was that girl doing and what is going on?"** Puck questioned

Blaine sat up on his bed.

"Nothing, just... was enjoying with my meal and some fucking up" Blaine gulped running a hand through his mess up hairs and got to his feet.

"You... You slept with her... Oh Gosh! Where is Kurt?" Puck was getting hyper now.

"I don't know and I don't care"

**"Why the fuck you don't care he is your husband, God Dammit!"** Puck shouted

"Chill, I didn't say him to leave he left on his own. And I was not going to stop him" Blaine groaned.

And the next thing was a solid hard punch across his face which almost made him lose his balance

**"What the hell, Man!"** Blaine snapped placing a hand over his jaw.

"This was for you **fucking off**. I can't believe it you let him go. You just got married and you already messed up with everything. You're an asshole" Puck snarled

"I got married doesn't mean I am trap. I am allowed to do whatever I want. And he didn't want to stay so he left. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? It's a fucking big deal. He is your husband... Ok Now! What you have done, is done. Now go and get him back before it gets too late." Puck aforesaid.

"Me! No way, I won't go. He left on his own, he will come himself is he wants to." Blaine objected

"He left because of fucking you. Now you get your ass down and get him back or I will go tell Mr. Anderson everything. Then don't blame me" Puck threat crossing his arms across his chest.

"You won't" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Then don't make me. Go and bring Kurt back." Puck almost commanded.

Blaine sighed because he knew he lost because of Puck told his dad he would be in a trouble.

"Ok Fine! I will get him back"

"You should"

* * *

**"Kurt!"**

Kurt was sitting next to the lake and instantly snapped his head to the side to see Blaine leaning closer. He quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know I was here?"He queried.

"Ok! Well I would like to answer your second question first, how do I know where you were? Well I am a Vampire if you forgot and I can easily smell your scent after all we bonded." He smirked

"And as for you first question, what am I doing here? Well I am not here to swim at least, so I am here to get you back" Blaine answered.

"I just can't believe you aren't a bit ashamed of yourself for what you did with me." Kurt frowned.

"Why would I be ashamed?"

**"You betrayed me, you faked me out with your (gestures towards Blaine) good side and then used me and after that brought a slut... I can't believe I was so stupid not to see what you truly were that night"**

**."You ruined my life. I didn't deserve this. I thought you were Blaine... But no you are some user who uses humans for hunting and please his Thirst. What was my fault in all this that you had to do this to me? You didn't think what would I feel like that my so-called husband is an asshole who sleeps with girls when he is already married and now have a husband"** Kurt snarled.

"Are you done? Cause if yes I think we should be going." Blaine rolled his eyes

"Why would I go with you after what you did with me? I would never go back "Kurt demand crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your choice, But don't blame me with the consequences when your father will come to know that his son whom he Wed two days ago has already left his husband. And then what would his condition be I can already imagine him in hurt because of you." Blaine aforesaid

**"Because of me"** Kurt frowned

"Yeh, Because of you because I don't care what he would suffer through...? But, it would be your fault if your dad would tear apart seeing you like this. So if you don't want that then you should better come back." Blaine arched an eyebrow.

Kurt was quite for a whole his mind juggling with thoughts_," no, I can't let my dad know. He would be so broken-hearted. I can't make him suffer due to me. I love him_ so _much."_ Kurt thought to himself.

He was cut off as Blaine cleared his throat. "You coming with me or not?" Blaine asked

"Fine! I will go with you but don't you dare think it's because of you it's because... I am doing this for my dad. **Cause I Love him so much that I can't see him in pain**." Kurt frantic.

Blaine was taken a back for a second as Kurt's Last words like somehow ringed inside him somewhere. But he ignored the feeling and said, "Let's go then"

* * *

"Oh God, Kurt! Thank God you came back. I thought you won't come back." The old woman whimpered and hugged as soon as Kurt entered in the mansion.

"If I am here it's because of my dad cause I don't want him to know what I am facing and going through" Kurt said looking at Blaine. Who rolled his eyes saying, "I am going in my room."

And then he went up stairs without glaring back.

"Kurt! I am... I know you are mad at Him and me to as I broke your trust but, Please! Can you just listen to me for once? I want to tell you something very important. Because I know only you can change him."Miss Jane requested

"What do you mean?"

"Just let me explain."

Kurt just nodded. "Thank you so much. Come with me" Miss Jane said and guided him in the library.

After closing the door of the library she pointed Kurt to have seat and Kurt say down and she sat next to him.

"What did you meant that I can change him?" Kurt demanded

"It's because what you are seeing is only one side of Blaine but, you don't know the other side of him. How Blaine before was and what made him like this" she interrogated

"Then what is it, tell me!" Kurt queried confused

"It's a long story, but it all started when Blaine was still in high school. He went to the Dalton Academy and was the head soloist of The Warblers"

"Wait! So Blaine can sing" Kurt questioned in disbelief because he knew Warblers were the Glee club.

"Yes, Of course he can. He has a wonderful voice a man would dream to have." The old lady replied with a smile as if she was imagining him sing.

"Then what happened?" Kurt asked

"Yes, so as I was saying he was in Warblers. And was the voice of Dalton. He was so charming, loving, pure hearted it was like he could be human with feeling if he wasn't born as a vampire. He never hurt any human or anyone or never feeds on them because he cared for everyone. Buy it all changed when that bad unlucky day came and Sebastian joined Dalton and the Warblers and Blaine started liking him and so did he. And that liking soon changed into love at least for Blaine. Blaine loved him truly although knowing if his father came to know he is falling for a Smythe would create problems but he still didn't care and loved him with his heart and Sebastian also loved or pretended to love him."

"Wait! What pretended? And what is wrong with Smythe." Kurt asked confused

"Well Anderson and Smiths are opposite clans the Anderson hates Smythe and they hate us because they think we have snatched their land and are ruling when it's not true. And so some fights also held between the two but every time Anderson won and they lost. And so it's kind of hatred and fight between the two families." The Old Lady said.

"Oh! And what do you mean by Pretended to Love?"

"Yes! Sebastian pretended to love Blaine when in reality he only used him for his own pleasure and to make the Anderson weak by making their boy fall in love with a Smith." She said last line with disgust.

"He was the first guy Blaine ever loved and gave himself, his heart everything. But! That Bastard used him, played with his feelings."

"What he did?" Kurt queried thoughtfully

"I still remember that night when Blaine came back all broken, lost, hurt, cheated" she groaned.

"They usually spend most of their weekends together. But that day Blaine was out-of-town due to some aliens work with his father. He told Sebastian that he won't be back until the next day. But because the work completed early so Blaine planned to return back the same night and surprise Sebastian"

_(Blaine quietly walked pass through the living room as he climes the stairs case moving towards Sebastian room. Beaming to surprise his boyfriend by and unexpected appearance. As he reached in front of his room without knocking he turned the door knob to the left and slammed the door open saying,_

_"Surprise! I am home ear..." The words lost as Blaine saw clothes scattered all over the floor and his boyfriend laying nude with some guy on top of him as his boy was making sweet pleasurable moans on every touch._

**_"Sebastian!"_**_ Blaine said shocked_

_And at that Sebastian lifted his head and saw Blaine standing in the door way._

_"B-Blaine, What are you doing here, baby. You were coming tomorrow." Sebastian queried lifting him on his elbows._

_"What the hell is going on, Sebastian?" Blaine groaned_

_"Can't you see for yourself that we were having a wonderful fuck until you came in without knocking and ruined it" the guy who was now sliding beside his boyfriend spoke._

**_"What! He is my boyfriend"_**_ Blaine snapped_

_"Oh! Is that so then ask him for yourself" the guy gulped_

_Blaine's body was shaking in anger now as he clenched his fist tight._

_"Sebastian! What the hell is he saying? How could you do that?" Blaine demanded taking a step closer._

_"Look baby! I know you are hurt now and I didn't want you to see this..." Sebastian was cut off_

**_"What the fuck did you said? You were cheating on me and when I saw you... you are saying I shouldn't have seen it so you could keep on fucking him"_**_ Blaine snapped in an angry tone._

_"I didn't cheat on you. You get it, babe! You were gone and I was alone so I just wanted to have some fun and so..." Sebastian was again cut off_

**_"You loved me. We loved each other and you were with some fucking bastard having sec behind my back."_**_ Blair scoffed_

_"Well that's where you're wrong. I never loved you. So I was free to do whatever I want with anyone to sleep." Sebastian gulped_

_"What? Never loved me. You didn't love me then what was that... Pretending. That care, comfort everything was fucking nothing to you. I have myself to you. I loved you truly and you ditched my feelings, my **LOVE**" Blaine's said shocked not believing the man he loved was saying all this to him._

_"You loved me it was your fault. Not Mine. So don't blame me for that. And what did you thought I would spend the rest of my life with you. Well you are wrong in there. I like moving on to new ones when I get bored from the old ones." Sebastian smirked_

_"So you mean you got bored from me so you found someone else"_

**_"Look I admire you especially your BODY as you were so FUCKING TIGHT. This is why I loved it. But the truth is you are so not my type"_**_ Sebastian aforesaid_

_"Y-You used me for your own pleasures. You wanted m-my b-body that's it, you wanted to get into my pants"_

_"How could you! How could you do this to me?" Blaine asked in a trembling voice as he was all broken by now hearing and after seeing the reality of his BF the man he loved._

_"Don't take me wrong. I just didn't use you for myself but for all my family. What did you thought...? I was taking the revenge from you for what your dad did with us betraying us and capturing our land. And it's not my fault you fell in love. What can I do if you love sticking with one when there are so much hot pieces all around you" Sebastian gulped._

_"I think you should change yourself a bit to live a little. Stop being an Angel you're a vampire so live a little. And what I did was for my family." Sebastian said_

_Tears formed in Blaine's eyes. He never thought that the man he loved would betray him like this._

**_"I hate you. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. You cheated me, used me when I was nothing to do with all that, ruined me. I never want to see you again. I-I will never forgive you."_**_ Blaine shouted with a trembling voice as he stormed out of the room slamming the door shut leaving his fucking EX-Boyfriend behind forever._

_And may be himself to. Cause his trust was broken, he was broken drained out, he was betrayed, cheated, a joke was made out of him due to the way he was. Helpless, stupid...)_

* * *

"And this is how it all changed. That fucking bastard killed that Blaine forever and created a new one much worse than him" Miss Jane groaned.

As she turned around she saw a hint of tear in Kurt's eyes.

**"Kurt!"** She called

Which made Kurt came back to the reality in present and he wiped off his forming tears.

"So now so you know that's what made your husband like this would you still blame him. I know that some mistakes are made by him too. **But Kurt! He was Torn, Cheated, his Trust was broken and a lot more, but it was that bastard's fault. He is the one responsible for the life Blaine is living now. Which include NO EMOTIONS, FEELINGS NOTHING?** His love became his biggest weakness and that is why he had closed the doors for it. And I know one thing for sure that if anyone can bring that Blaine Anderson back is **ONLY YOU, YOUR LOVE**" she frantic staring into his eyes.

"But, how can you say so sure that I can change him on my own. **My Love**" Kurt asked thoughtfully.

"Because, I believe in you, I believe in. Your love can only** HEAL** Blaine now." She confirmed placing a hand over his shoulder. Kurt was quite for ailment on his thoughts but finally spoke.

"If you believe in me and I believe in my Love. Then I will bring that Blaine Anderson back. The one I knew times back. I will bring him out of that **DARKNESS**."

The old lady beamed in merriment as she leaned to give him a hug.

"I knew you were kind and will agree to help. And I believe in you because I know you're pure hearted, kind, caring, loving and your sprites can bring him back. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me. Eager I should be thanking you that you believed in me and want me to bring him back to his TRUE SELF" Kurt smiled and returned the hug.

As they leaned back from each other embrace Kurt said, "So, what should we do now?"

**"Here's what we need to do" **

* * *

**A/N; so that's it for now the next will be later. Hope you enjoyed it and well it was sad to. So now u all know why Blaine is like this and who made him like this. **

**Now well let's see what is Kurt and Miss Jane plan. U will have to wait to know that. **

**And Most Important Sebastian Intro; **

**Sebastian Smythe; Sebastian will be an original vampire. He was in Warblers to and he pretended to Love Blaine. And in end cheated him. He used Blaine so that he can make the Anderson's pay back a little. Sebastian is the reason Blaine got such a big change in his personality. **

**You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr so you can see Pics related to this Fic. I have posted the pic Of the Lake on my Twitter and Tumblr so you can have an idea what will it look like tht Kurt loves it so much.**

**Twitter name; AshCC2050**

**Tumblr name; ChrisColfer2050**

**Love you all my Readers,**

**CC2050**


	5. Ch4 (Notice & Idea)

Hey Guys! I hope u all are doing fantastic. Cause I am so over whelmed with so much stuff and work. My Final exams are going right now and up till now I have done Great. Hope I can achieve Good Grades this time to. You all wont believe that due to stress and as i had to study i have just slept 5 to 6 hours in 48 hours. because of which me head is exploding with Pain. and then i don't know that i am so over worked that i am not even taking proper I had two exam together Economics and Sociology. And 2moro is my Fine Arts at least I love Arts. I hope I can do good No Awesome. :D

You all wouldn't thinking why the hell ami writing this note as I already said I will update After 3rd June as my last exam is on 3rd June. So u updates again for this Fic will start to come after 3rd June :-)

**But before I post Chapter 4. I need to ask you all that how many of you want sexy Kurt in this Chapter. I mean like Kurt Hummel moving his sexy Damn ass and hips wearing Tight boxer shorts with sleeves under shirt just like Blaine wore in Glee season4 Ep 19. What do u all think? Kurt in boxers and a sleeveless shirts moving like a rubbers band very Flexible he is. And what if Blaine will see him doing all that sexy moves and lose control and launch on Kurt with lust and hunger ;) and what more can it be that we will be able see some bitchiness of Kurt when Blaine will do his actions.**

**This will be One scene in Chapter 4 cause there is a lot more but that I am not gonna tell u have to wait a little.**

**So do tell me REVIEW OR PM that do you all want me to add this scene in Chapter 4. Cause then I have to write it according to it.**

U can all follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. So u can all keep yourself update that when I will update next cause I will tell I all on Twitter and Tumblr and so you can all see pics related to the Fic.

**Twitter:- AshCC2050**

**Tumblr:- ChrisColfer2050**

Lover to all fans,

ChrisColfer2050


	6. Ch4, I'M NOT YOUR WHORE

**I don't own glee I know blahha... Cause if I did Kurt and Blaine would have never be parted,**

**HEY GUYS, I am back yes I am. I am so happy finally my exams are over and they held great. :) And now I will be updating once a week. Now as I have vacations I still won't be much free as I will be doing an internship and Interior Design course. **

**Ok ignore the mistakes because I know I make them.**

**U can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr I have posted the pic of Gym on my accounts.**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050**

**Tumblr: - ChrisColfer2050**

**And here is the some sexy Kurt and hard lust full Blaine.**

* * *

Chapter 4,

**I AM NOT YOUR WHORE!**

**The next morning, **when Blaine woke up and shifted on the bed he felt empty bed beside him. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was lying alone at his side on the bed and the rest of the bed was untouched.

_"Where the hell is he now?"_ He thought getting up and tied his robe. And went out of the room. As he came half way down the stair case he saw Kurt sitting on one of the sofa in the living room beside Miss. Jane and he was laughing. His laughter was cheering up the entire house and Blaine felt something inside...some kind of satisfaction but, **_WHAT?_**

_Why was he feeling different good different hearing him laugh?_

Whatever it was Blaine tried to ignore the spark which almost appeared in his **_DEAD HEART_**. He climbed down the rest of the stairs.

"Someone is really happy today, is there an occasion?" Blaine smirked as he stood besides the sofa where Kurt was sitting. Kurt just started at him and rolled his eyes like he always do.

"We don't need an occasion to laugh or be happy, Blaine. Besides if you can't laugh doesn't mean no one else can." Miss Jane replied

"Who said I can't laugh, see I can **hahahah**!"

"You know that's not what I meant" the old lady narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever" Blaine ignored and turned his full attention towards Kurt. Who was starring everywhere else, but not Blaine?

"Why weren't you in room last night?" Blaine asked

"Nan, So what were we talking about...? Oh yes! The latest Vogue." Kurt tried to ignore Blaine's question.

"Why weren't you in the room last night?" Blaine queried again

"So did you like that dress I showed you that Black and white one?" Kurt aforesaid not even bothering to look at Blaine's direction

Blaine was getting hyper by now that, how dare Kurt is ignoring him like this in his own house.

**"Kurt! I asked why you weren't in the room last night"** this time Blaine grilled in an angry harsh tone.

Kurt gasped and then shifted to turn and look straight into Blaine direction.

"Cause I didn't wanted to come. Now happy" Kurt spat

"What do you mean by that you didn't want to?" Blaine quirked an eye brow.

Kurt sighed loudly.

"Can't you get it once? I said I didn't come because I was not willing to come. Besides I won't be coming into your room until I can find and feel that is there really a room for me in there to. Because **I DON'T SEE ANY SIGNS FOR ME BEING THERE OR NEEDED THERE OR IN YOUR LIFE**. All I see is you with **FUCKING random sluts and I SMIPLY can't stand that**." Kurt said snapped as he got up.

"What do you think you are saying? No one talks to me like this in My House" Blaine spat standing on his own feet.

"Yeh no one can but, I can I am your husband and not your slave who will **SHUT UP** if you will command. I have my own choices and respect and I won't let that down not even if it's** YOU**. Besides you don't even consider me anything. I came back because** I LOVE MY DAD** and I can't see him in pain because of me or anyone else. But! That doesn't mean I have to live with you or sleep with you. **YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST THAT FROM ME**... And if you want me there for you then **YOU HAVE TO CHANGE YOURSELF FIRST**. Cause I can't live with a person you married me but every night he need a new Fuck Up on his bed to warm it and please him." Kurt almost shouted the last part and stormed up the stairs in one of the guest rooms which could for now be considered as his room. As he in no Hell be sleeping with Blaine in one bed until he make him realise that he is wrong and Kurt have his own dignity, self-respect, honour which no one can step on ruining him out. Cause he won't let that happen.

"Did you just see that? No one talks to me like this." Blaine gritted his teeth in anger.

"I didn't see anything unusual, Blaine. Kurt! Was right you don't even want him. Do you? Then why complaining? And you don't even care that how much you have hurt him. You married him and you thought you got a NEW TOY to play with his feeling, make him feel useless, worthless... It's not right. He has his own self-respect. And no one wants what you do to them." Miss Jane groaned and left the room.

**"That's right I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE... And I don't care WHAT HE FEELS, CAUSE NO CAN CHANGE THIS, BLAINE ANDERSON. NO ONE"** Blaine shouted and stormed into his own room slamming the door at the back.

* * *

**The next morning,** Blaine came back all sweating after having a long morning run to filter out some of his anger and to distract him from what happened yesterday. Because, Blaine Anderson was not used to that _BITCHY ATTITUDE_. When he got back after an hour he straight away went to the basement so he could exercise and box in the Gym. But he froze on his tracks when he heard loud music coming out of the glass doors of the Gym.

**_One, two, three,_**

**_Not only you and me._**

**_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._**

**_Countin' one, two, three..._**

**_Peter, Paul and Mary._**

**_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_**

**_Countin'..._**

**_One, two..._**

**_One, one, one, one, two, three..._**

**_Countin' one, two..._**

**_Countin' one, one, two, three..._**

**_"_**_What the hell! Who is in there?"_ Blaine thought to himself as he moved forward he once again stopped dead on his tracks his eyes got widened as he saw Kurt moving his hips one at a time. Kurt was facing the glass wall and his back was towards Blaine. What caught Blaine sight were his sexy clothes. He was wearing a see through sleeveless shirt from which his pale skin can easily be seen with skin-tight or ass tight short boxers as his legs were parted and he was stretching his arms moving touching his toes one at a time. As he was busy doing his movements Blaine could clearly see his Smokey ass covers in tight short boxers which was making Blaine hard and drool.

**_Merrier the more,_**

**_Triple fun that way,_**

**_Twister on the floor._**

**_What do you say?_**

**_Are you in?_**

**_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah..._**

**_Are you in?_**

**_I am counting..._**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_One, two, three,_**

**_Not only you and me._**

**_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._**

**_Countin' one, two, three..._**

**_Peter, Paul and Mary._**

**_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_**

**_Countin' one, two, three,_**

**_Not only you and me._**

**_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._**

**_Countin' one, two, three..._**

**_Peter, Paul and Mary._**

**_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_**

Then Kurt straightened up as he twirled round and round swiftly on one leg and then what made Blaine growl was when in a moment Kurt did a smooth split which made Blaine almost drops his jaws.

**"Fuck! That is so fucking hot. How is he so fucking flexible?"** Blaine moaned to himself.

Kurt again stood up and bends his entire body backwards with his arms bending at his back making a bridge and then he lifted his right leg exactly at 90 degree angle. Then he shifted the weight of his entire body on his both hands as he lifted his legs in air splitting them in T shape with his head upside down.

Blaine was so hot and hard by now that he pulled his zipper half way down as he felt lump in his throat.

His mind was stuck up at one thing _'how the hell Kurt was so flexible and sexy'_

As Kurt once again straightened up and was about to do his next move he caught Blaine watching him or can say** Eye Fucking** him. **_Three is a charm,_**

**_Two is not the same._**

**_I don't see them harm,_**

**_So are you game?_**

**_Let's make a team,_**

**_Make 'em say my name_**

**_Loving the extreme._**

**_Now, are you game?_**

**_Are you in?_**

**_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah..._**

**_Are you in?_**

**_I am counting..._**

Kurt turned off the music as he moved closer to where Blaine was standing. Kurt waited for a moment but when Blaine didn't show any signs Kurt cleared his throat which brought Blaine back to reality and he noticed Kurt standing In front of him with narrow eyes.

"Can I ask you why the hell are you eye fucking me?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Hah... W-What... I... What the hell are you saying?" Blaine stuttered but somehow managed to bring out the words he could feel his throat dried up.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and turned around and went to grab the towel which was lying on the lower height bench. As he bends to grab it and a clear picture of his ass came in view Blaine lost his control as his eyes filled up with lust.

**"FUCK!"** He said out loud and before Kurt could turn or move he was pinned into the nearby wall with a pair of dry tendering lips crashed onto his soft ones into a hungry lust full kiss. As Blaine pinned him into the wall and squeezed his ass with his mouth moving hungrily on Kurt's. As much Kurt wanted to kiss him and melt into the kiss his thoughts hit him "he couldn't do this not now?"

And that was when Kurt forcefully pushed Blaine backwards.

"What the fuck... Do you think you are doing?" Kurt said almost breathless. He could see Blaine eyes filled with lust.

"How Dar..." before Kurt could say something else he was cut off as Blaine once again launched at his and crashed their lips kissing harder this time. As he started kissing Kurt's porcelain neck hungrily.

**"Leave me!"** Kurt whimpered. But when Blaine kept kissing and sucking at his neck Kurt with all his strength again pushed him backwards and harder this time a he shouted,

**"What the fuck are you doing? How dare you touch me? Who the hell do you think you are?"**

"I am your** husband**" Blaine replied in hoarse voice as he took stores closer towards Kurt but Kurt pushed him back.

"What the fuck do you think...? That... That you can do whatever you want to. First you married me then threw me away like I am nobody and now you are saying that you are my... Listen you, **BLAINE ANDERSON**, I'm not your **FUCKING WHORE** whom you can play or fuck whenever you want.** I am not a play toy for you to please your lust.** I have my **own respect and dignity**. I am not a fucking slut with whom you can do whatever you want and then throw away like a trash can. I won't let that happen to me. If you can't accept me or respect me you have no fucking right to come near me or my life." Kurt snapped as a drop of tear escaped his eye. And then he stormed out of the gym. Trying to control his sobs because he can't be weak right now.

As Blaine was left behind angry very angry by now. He punched into the wall hard as he gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck he thinks of himself? How dare he talks to me like this? What does he think** I NEED HIM?** **NO!** I fucking don't need anyone. I am Blaine Anderson, I can get whatever I want whether someone likes it or not. And I don't want him. I will show him that **I CAN GET BETTER THEN HIM WHAT EVER I WANT."** Blaine snarled.

* * *

**"Kurt!"** Blaine shouted as he entered the living room with a new snack and one night fuck up beside him.

**"Kurt!"** Blaine called again in hoarse drunken voice.

"Blaine! Why are you waking up the entire house" Miss Jane said coming into the room as she saw another girl with him.

"Where is K-Kurt?" Blaine queried

"Blaine! Please don't do this?" The old lady pleaded

"I said w-whereis he"

"What do you want, Blaine!" Kurt said coming down from the stairs. His eyes were puffy like as if he had cried for hours.

Blaine smirked at him as he grabbed the girl by her hips and kissed her hard on the lips in front of Kurt and to add more into it he started moaning out loud to make Kurt see and suffer. As he leaned back he licked his lips and then moved towards him roughly.

"I told you... I-I am Blaine! Blaine Anderson! Who get what he wants... I can fuck anyone you want to see... She will beg forto... To fuck her" Blaine slurred as he grabbed Kurt by his arm and pulled him down the stairs. And then let his arm drop as he grabbed the girl by her hairs saying, "Now...see what... I can do" and then he crashed his lips on hers and kissed her hard moaning out loud as he squeezed her hips and then attacked her neck as his fangs came out.

**"I can get. What eve... I want"** he shouted as he sink his fangs I to her neck and drank the hot liquid

Kurt balled his fist seeing what his husband was doing. He can see that monster all into him. Which was making Kurt to scream out loud to stop...? He can't see this... Kurt was breathing heavily as tears were pouring out off his eyes.

"It tastes'... Fucking good... You wanna try..." Blaine gulped offering the bleeding neck of the girl to Kurt. As he licked his own lips.

Kurt stepped back.

**"H-how can you be... So... So fucking heartless. How... How can you give so much pain to someone this much? Why are you doing this? Why?"** Kurt whimpered as tears streamed out of his eyes.

"I do what I want... No One can stopme... You said... I can't have you... **Well who want a whimpering g-girl like you...?** And what** I DO IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM**" Blaine babbled as a smirk spread over his face.

**"I-I can't believe it you are... a monster"** Kurt frantic and a sob escaped as he ran up in his room.

"Kurt!" Miss Jane called but he didn't stop.

"You shouldn't have done this, Blaine!" She frowned and went for the sobbing boy as he really needs someone right now.

* * *

**"Kurt!"** Miss Jane groaned as she entered the dark room. She switched the lights on and closed the door behind as she spotted Kurt curled up beside the bed on the floor.

"Oh Kurt, Honey" She frantic as she walked towards him and took him in her embrace.

"W-why is he like this? Why... Why he wants... Make me suffer?" Kurt sobbed

"Shh... Shhh... I know it's really hard for you. But, Kurt! You have to be strong if you want to get your husband back." She groaned.

"But why, why he does this to me... Why he wants me to suffer?" Kurt asked

"You know what Kurt, I am a bit surprise to because Blaine has never done something to show or make someone else suffer this much... What he does he do for himself? But! Today what I saw was anger and rejection in his eyes. Your words are really driving him insane."

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned confused as he leaned back.

"You ignored him, showed him what he is doing is wrong and that is driving him crazy right now because, no one stand In front of him but you did and that is making him weak. He wants you... May be not like you want him but your presence affect him. And he wants to ignore that but it is making him hard to do so that's why he is making you... Trying to make you **JEALOUS** that you will come for him." Miss Jane aforesaid whipping the tears from Kurt's cheeks.

"So what should I do?" Kurt asked in low voice.

"Play along with him. Make him realise what he is losing. If he can make you suffer make him suffer to. Show him you are also** Kurt Hummel Anderson**. **WHO IS NOT LESS THEN ANYONE? Snatch what is yours one way or the other. Make him that much needy that he can't live without and he realise that he want you ONLY YOU**." The old lady said proudly.

Kurt gave a small smile.

"You are right I am a Hummel I won't stand weak I will get what I want." Kurt said getting up.

"That's the Kurt I know" Miss Jane smiled.

"Thanks Nan!" Kurt hugged her.

"Not a problem"

* * *

**"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU BITCH"** Kurt shouted as he slammed the door to Blaine's no their bedroom open standing in front with his head held high.

* * *

**A/N; Hope you all like it. So what you say Kurt should also be showing Blaine that he can be way BITCHIER if he wants something. **

**NOW next update will be after 11th June as I am going out of city on a Hill Station. **

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	7. Ch5, EXOTIC BLOOD, OH NO!

Disclaimer: - I don't own Glee. I know I know...

**A/N: - this is a note for those who think that Kurt shouldn't be like this in the Fic all whimpering girl and crying doll. Well first Kurt is so not really like that he is strong that is why he is still living there so he can change Blaine because he believes in himself and his Love. And secondly it's a Fan Fiction which means you can show a character any way you want there are no restrictions on that. And well it is natural that if you're so close one acts like this and make you feel nobody you do feel pain, hurt and scream out and cry that why? In end I will just say one thing I don't want to hurt anyone or disobey anyone if someone don't like that Kurt shouldn't be like this then I will request that you don't read it cause I know how I have to handle Kurt's character. THANK YOU.**

Hello My Sweet Readers who support me even with my flaws. I am back again from the hill stations. To share it was really fun. I and my cousins had like hell a lot. It's been cold and well I and my cousins also climbed 1000 feet mountain I don't know how we managed to do it but we did it. :-)

Many things we did which I am still laughing on.

**Ok well I will stop talking about me now and well CHRIS he is nominated for Emmy awards I am so happy he deserves to win every time. And Darren his performance of Teenage Dream during his tour was awesome like really it sent chills through me. How much emotional it was like I was "Hell Dare! You really are talking out breaths away"**

And as for the Update you will see a different Kurt in the end "wanky"

Go and read for yourself. Review and PM would be nice.

**IGNORE MY GRAMMAR ERRORS AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE not even close. But still I try every time to make as less mistakes as I can. But if there r I am really sorry. Buts LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

Chapter 5,

**Exotic Blood, Oh No!**

**_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU BITCH!"_**Kurt slammed the door of Blaine's no their bedroom open as he saw his husband lying on the couch sucking at the drunken girls neck, as she was making pleasurable noise.

When no one noticed Kurt standing by the door. Kurt went for the girl and practically shrugged her off Blaine.

"I said get the hell out of, my room" Kurt said bitterly

"Wh-wha... Do you wanna... suck tooo" the girl stammered gazing towards Kurt with half close eyes.

"What the hell is your problem now?" Blaine snarled getting on his feet.

"My problem is that this is my room and my house and no one comes in without my approval" Kurt frowned

"You...you cannot..." Blaine was cut off as Kurt called out

"Nan, Nan"

It just took few seconds as Miss. Jane came into the room

"Yes honey!"

"Could you please take her out of my house I don't want her near my room or my house" Kurt said politely

"Sure I can" Miss. Jane smiled

"What the..." Blaine was again cut off as Kurt spoke

"Thanks Nan!"

"Anytime" and then Miss. Jane took the half unconscious girl by her arm and took her out of the room shutting the door at the back.

"Wh... Do you think you...? Just did?" Blaine frowned

Kurt turned his full attention towards Blaine who was standing steps away from him as he aforesaid, "I did what I should have done way before, today"

"What do you...?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the right side of the bed... and it's quite late so you should zip up your mouth and sleep yourself, you need it" Kurt said as he went past Blaine and took some pillows placing them in the centre of the bed making a divider line.

"W-who do you think... you are to tell me what to do?" Blaine demanded crossing his arms cross his chest.

"You're Husband" Kurt answered

"Oh... Is that so..."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he lay down on his side of the bed.

**"Good Night!"** Kurt said as he closed his eyes

Just a minute passed when Kurt felt the pillows he placed pushing apart he quickly turned around saying, "What are you doing? I put them..." The time Kurt was cut off

"You placed them... so I removed them" Blaine gulped climbing on his side.

"I am sleeping here doesn't mean you can have your way with me. You better not touch me" Kurt frowned

"Hummm... Not Interested" Blaine yawned as he lay down with his back towards Kurt.

Kurt sighed as he turned the lights off and lay back with his own back towards Blaine.

* * *

_The Next Morning,_ when Kurt finally woke up after a long peaceful sleep. He felt his head resting on something hard and cold swiftly moving up and down with his one arm wrapped tightly around something muscular and puissant. As he fully came into his senses he lifted his head to see where he was lying. He shrugged away almost falling down when he saw he was lying on none other than Blaine. His head was resting on his muscular chest and his arm was wrapped around his waist.

"Who was being a cuddle whore now?" Blaine smirked as he sat up straight

"Let me recall last night, who was putting a divider, so that I couldn't claim my hands on you... Oh! But I see something opposite happened?"

"I am sorry It won't happen again" Kurt frantic as he quickly went into the bathroom.

* * *

**_It was 2pm,_** Kurt was sitting near the open window in his room. Blaine was gone out with Puck.

Kurt was missing his dad like madly, it had been since wedding day he talked with Burt. So he decided to call him and he grabbed his cell to call when his cell phone started ringing as he saw the caller ID "Dad"

Kurt beamed as he quickly answered the call.

"Dad, I was just gonna call you. I am really missing you" Kurt said

"I miss you too, Kiddo" Burt groaned

"How are you, dad?" Kurt frantic

"I am fit and fine. How are you, bud? How is Blaine?" Burt queried.

"I-I'm fine and B-Blaine is also good" Kurt stuttered

"Are you happy, Kiddo?" Burt asked suddenly.

Kurt was quite for a moment before he replied,

"Yeh... I-I am happy, dad. You don't need to worry." Kurt whimpered tears forming in his eyes because he never wanted to lie to his dad.

But when it comes to Kurt it is really hard to convince Burt Hummel. As Burt felt Kurt voice low and weak just if someone cry.

"Kurt, Bud! Are you really happy with, Blaine because your voice doesn't support you" Burt demanded.

Kurt took a deep breath it will really take efforts to make his dad convince.

"Dad, I'm fine and really happy... and it's just my throat is a little sore as last night me, Blaine and Miss. Jane laughed and talked a lot that's it, otherwise I am really happy and Blaine really **C-CARE FOR ME**" Kurt grumbled.

"If you say so, kiddo"

"Yes, it is... and dad I got some work to do so I-I will call you later. Love you" Kurt said with hoarse voice.

"Ok bud! Love you too. Take care" Burt said and ended the call.

Kurt let out the sob and tears he was controlling for a long time.

**"I-I am sorry D-dad I had to lie cause... I love you so much, that I can't tell you it's better to hide... It's better to hide"** Kurt choked.

* * *

_Later that Night,_ Kurt went into the kitchen but when he didn't find Miss. Jane in there he decided to pour a cup of blood for himself. He went and grabbed a cup and went for the fridge and pours himself a cup of blood and then warmed it in the microwave for a few seconds.

After the blood was warm enough Kurt took a long sip, for a moment he felt that the blood tasted different form his regular one, but he ignored it and drank the rest of the cup and placed the empty cup in the sink.

"It tasted a little different, didn't it?" Kurt said to himself but ignored it as he went out of the kitchen.

But for his knowledge what he didn't knew was that, what he drank was not any normal blood but **_exotic blood_**which contain alcohol and many other side effects in it and surly effects the mood as soon as you drink it. Well not in really bad ways but not good to. That Kurt will realise later.

* * *

**_5 minutes later_**, the entire house could hear Kurt's laughers as Kurt was running here and there through the whole house.

"Kurt! Are you alright?" Miss. Jane grilled as she came running towards Kurt who as twirling round and round around the pillar.

"Nan, I'm fine... Ha-ha... You are so sweet." Kurt giggled

"Kurt! What did you have?"

"Blood, just some blood and it tasted different good different" Kurt beamed jumping up and down.

"Blaine! Where is My Blainey?" Kurt pouted as he headed for their bedroom.

"Kurt! No wait" but before Miss. Jane could stop him he was gone.

"What blood had he...? OH MY GOD! Please he shouldn't have taken **EXOTIC BLOOD**." She said to herself.

"Kurt!" She shouted bit no use he was already gone into the room and locked the door.

* * *

**_(Inside the Bedroom)_**

Blaine was standing next to the window with a beer in his hand as he heard Kurt and turned around to his surprise seeing Kurt standing on the bed screaming his name.

"Bl...Blaine!" Kurt shouted smiling.

"Wh- What the hell... "Before Blaine could say anything else Kurt launched himself at Blaine. Which made Blaine drop his bottle of beer he was drinking?

"Are you... Inyourmind?"Blaine slurred a bit as he was a little drunk which was not to surprise, but what Kurt was doing and acting was unusual.

"What did you said me that... I'm a **whimpering girl,** hah well you are wrong there... **I've a nice piece of ass**." Kurt whispered the last line in Blaine's ear as he slightly licked his earlobe which sent shivers down Blaine's body.

"You really are getting kinky, hah babe" Blaine gulped

Kurt laughed out and then went quite as he whispered in Blaine's ear, "I know you are sweet in there and I want to kiss you and taste you and... And... Let you fuck me.** DO YOU WANT ME?"**

* * *

**A/N: - Da... Da... Hope you all liked it. Well I was not planning to write it like this but them some naughtiness came into my mind and I couldn't resist it. And so here it was. Kurt all affectionate well no not affectionate but turned into RAGING NYMPHOMANIAC. Well I read a Fic and in there Kurt was all like this and so I got an idea an added in my story. And you will see Kurt's Raging Nymphomaniac in the next Chp.**

**You will all say wasn't Blaine was enough for all this that now Kurt to so well, My Sweet readers! Who don't like to play a little bit? Why dapper Kurt all the time? Let's put some fun. Let's show some flirty, fluffy and kinky Kurt. Much to surprise but one thing KURT WILL SURLY REGRET WHAT HE WILL DO LATER ALTHOUGH ITS NOT HIS FAULT BUT THE EXOTIC BLOOD HE TOOK.**

**You can follow me on twitter and Tumblr.**

**And I have also made another twitter account you can also follow me there to.**

**1) Twitter:- AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ**

**2) Twitter:- ChrisColfer2050 cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr:- ChrisColfer2050**

**Reviews and PM would be nice.**

**Lots of love,**

**CC2050**


	8. Ch6, STAY,

**A/N: - Hey Guys, hope you r great. I am doing great to, cause right now I m free. So early update I see well what can I do the last was short and then you were demanding to write it soon as possible so whom am I to so No. Here is the new update CHP 6,**

**I hope you will all like it well I liked it. Because you will see a lot happening in the Chp which is all new if we see it from a point.**

**Thoughts are in ITALIC and BOLD is used to express feeling strongly.**

**Warnings: - Violence in the Chp, and little fluffiness and Kinkiness.**

**IGNORE MY MISTAKES AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**

* * *

**STAY!**

Chapter 6,

**"Do you want me?"** Kurt queried as he gave another teasing lick on Blaine's earlobe which made Blaine moan his grip on Kurt's hips tightened and Kurt moved his hands to open the first 3 buttons of Blaine's shirt moving his hands on his husband's bare muscular chest.

"Oh... Fuck..." Blaine growled when he felt Kurt squeezed the nub of his nipple between his thumb and index finger, as Kurt's mouth was busy sucking at Blaine's pulse point. It only took another squeeze and Blaine's lost control, he growled and pinned Kurt at the near wall and crashed their lips into tenderly heated kiss. The kiss prolonged as Kurt parted his lips and Blaine's tongue entered into Kurt's mouth exploring every corner, while Blaine's hands moved up and down Kurt hips and reached his ass giving it a squeeze which made Kurt moan into the kiss. As they parted Blaine didn't wasted time and attacked Kurt's neck licking, kissing and sucking. Kurt moaned out loud.

Blaine wanted so much more as he practically ripped the first 3 buttons of Kurt's shirt. And then attached his mouth and started licking Kurt's right nipple and then sucking it hard into his mouth.

**"FUCK!"** Kurt groaned throwing his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Blaine smirked against sucking at Kurt's nipple. He felt Kurt taking heavy breaths. Blaine then removed his mouth as he leaned up staring at Kurt face and closed eyes as he said, "S... Shoo hot babe, I will... Fuck... You soo... Hard that you will never forget and w-will regret it later." As he moved his hands and pulled the zip of Kurt's pants half way down when Kurt eyes wide open and he snapped out of his drowsiness and pushed Blaine away which made Blaine fall on the floor. As he heard Kurt stuttering in horror,

**"NO... No... I-it was a M-MISTAKE"** Kurt whimpered and without giving Blaine a chance he ran out of the room sobbing out loud with tears streaming out of his blue-green eyes.

_"No-no... I-it was a mistake"_ Kurt's whimpering words clouded Blaine mind for a second before he snapped back into the reality.

"Kurt!" He shouted as he quickly got up and ran behind him out of the room.

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine called again as he ran down the stairs.

"Blaine! What happened? What did you do to, Kurt now? He was crying and I tried to stop him, but he didn't" Miss. Jane aforesaid worriedly.

"Where did he go?" Blaine asked in a hurry.

"He ran out of the house towards the woods" Miss. Jane replied

"But... What did yo...?" She was cut off as Blaine said out loud.

"Shit!" And then he vanished through the living room running out of the house behind Kurt in his vampire speed.

* * *

Kurt was running as fast as he could. He just wanted to go far as far he could so; no one could come for him not even his own shadow. He wanted to be alone and no one around. Tears were streaming out of his eyes. And then suddenly his foot caught into a hole made in the ground and he wrenched his ankle resulting falling down on the ground hard that if he was human he would have broken something.

"Ouch!" Kurt frantic.

"F-Fuckin hole" Kurt stammered as he tried to get his foot out, but what could be worse that it caught up into tiny wooden branches. And then out of the blue Kurt heard a loud growl and saw pitch yellow eyes staring at him just a few meters away. As the figure moved closer

"Oh God" Kurt said in a shock as he tried to free himself but the branched and bushes were tangled up like hell. And then without even a warning the wolf ran and jumped on him with a loud growl.

* * *

**_"AHHHHH..."_**

"Kurt!" Blaine groaned as he heard Kurt scream coming from east side. And without wasting time Blaine rushed in the direction from where the scream came.

When Blaine reached he was shocked to see Kurt on the ground bleeding with a huge wolf on him and he was trying to stop him and push it away, but the wolf was stronger and Kurt was getting weaker as he was losing blood. And before the wolf could once again claw Kurt, Blaine marched towards it and launched on him pushing him off Kurt.

Both Blaine and the wolf rolled down on the ground one above the other. As Blaine pushed the wolf away and quickly got up and grabbed the first wooden stake he had access for as the huge animal again marched on him but before anything else could be done Blaine staked the Wolf right through the chest which made him growl in pain and taking the advantage of the pain and not wasting time Blaine grabbed the wolf and ripped its throat out.

The wolf was dead now and Blaine was standing with his teeth elongated and eyes shot up with blood, but what made him turn back to normal were Kurt weak whimper.

"Kurt!" Blaine groaned as he quickly ran towards Kurt and placed his head in his lap. Blaine could see a bruise on Kurt's forehead and a few minor cuts but the most worse was that Kurt's left shoulder bleeding as there was a deep cut over there.

**"B-Bl..."** Kurt tried to speak but was unable to as darkness took hold over him and he went unconscious.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine patted his face.

"Oh God" Blaine frantic as he quickly lifted Kurt up in his arms and ran out of the woods towards the mansion.

* * *

Blaine entered in the mansion as he shouted Kurt in his arms unconscious.

"Nan"

And the old lady was already saying, "Blaine! Where... Oh My God, Kurt! What happened?" She queried concerned seeing Kurt covered in blood in Blaine's arms.

"I need a bowl of warm water with cottons and cloths, in my room

Now" Blaine babbled as he quickly went upstairs in their bedroom.

* * *

_(Inside the bedroom)_

Blaine gingerly placed Kurt on the bed as he slowly and patiently checked and examined the damage. When his sight caught the lingering tear in Kurt's eye. Blaine slowly lifted his hand and wiped the tear away. As he brushed the hairs falling on Kurt's forehead back. He could himself feel the strike of pain inside his heart, _don't know Why? But seeing Kurt like this was killing him._

It was when Miss. Jane knocked at the door and came in.

"How did it all happened?" She asked as she placed the bowl of water and the cloth on the side table.

"I don't know I just heard him scream and when I reached, Kurt was covered in blood and the Fucking wolf on him" Blaine snarled not one time letting his eyes off Kurt.

"Ok! Let me clean him" Miss. Jane said getting next to Blaine.

"No! I will do it myself... you go I will call if I need anything" Blaine commanded

"You sure"

"Yes I'm"

And then she left the room closing the door quietly.

* * *

Both of them were alone in the room now. Blaine carefully took off Kurt's shirt as he dips the cloth in the warm water and gingerly started cleaning the cuts and wounds. Kurt winced slightly on the touch in his unconsciousness. After Kurt was all cleaned up. Blaine placed the bowl of water which was now red due to blood and the cloth at the dresser as he sat next to Kurt. He then bit his wrist as blood poured out and lowered his bloody wrist to Kurt's lips and made him drink his blood.

Blaine got up and went to the walk through closet as he got a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt for Kurt and carefully changed his clothes and through the dirty torn ones in the basket.

He then went and sat down next to Kurt as he slowly stroked his hairs.

_"This is your fault, Blaine Anderson! That today he is suffering all this"_ Blaine thought to himself

**"I'm sorry, Kurt! Please wake up"** Blaine almost whispered as he placed a lingering kiss on Kurt hair.

* * *

_Hours later,_ Kurt shifted on the bed as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in the room. His head was pounding due to the lack of blood and his left shoulder was still a bit sore. As he tried to sit up he felt his hand being held or clinched by something as he moved and turn to see he saw Blaine sleeping on the floor next to him with his head slightly on Kurt pillow and Kurt's hand in his hand-held tightly.

Kurt quickly shrugged his hand away which made Blaine wake up. As he saw Kurt staring at him and Blaine instantly came into his full senses.

"Hey!" He said as he gazed at Kurt.

"You finally up. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as he got up from the floor and sat on the corner of the bed.

"What happened?" Kurt asked thoughtfully.

Blaine cleared his throat as he told Kurt about the attack and everything.

"And then here you are" Blaine completed

Kurt didn't say another word and all of a sudden got up from the bed and tried to move but failed and almost tripped, but before he could fall Blaine strong arms caught him.

"What! Are you crazy? You are still not properly healed you need rest" Blaine groaned his arms around Kurt waist holding him up.

"I'm fine. And I need to go I have to leave, I can't be here" Kurt frantic as he removed Blaine's hands from his waist.

"What! No you can't go you need rest and, why would you leave" Blaine said thoughtfully

"And why would I want to stay, Blaine?" Kurt grilled folding his arms across his chest and winced a little as the cut was still sore a bit although it was already fading.

"I... don't go" Blaine mumbled but Kurt heard it.

"I have no good reason to stay here. **Tell me, Blaine! Do I have one good reason to stay? No one wants me**... then why would I" Kurt groaned

**"Andwhatif I say Idowantyou?"** Blaine babbled staring at his shoes.

"You don't...you don't even fucking care... You just want your joy with fucking sluts." Kurt frowned

"That's none of your business" Blaine snapped but then cursed for doing it.

_"Why can't you fucking control your temper, Anderson?" _

"See you can't even accept what you do really hurt." Kurt frantic.

Blaine was quite for a moment.

_"Say something, Blaine you can't let go of him like this"_ Blaine thought

"I'm... I'm **sorry**, Kurt' it's** my fault** that you had to suffer through this" Blaine finally said rising his head to see Kurt's face.

Kurt quirked as eyebrow in shock not believing that Blaine Anderson said 'sorry'

"How is it your fault? You didn't know I would be attacked"

"But you ran because of me. If...I would have controlled you wouldn't have run and got into troubles" Blaine objected staring into Kurt's beautiful eyes. Both of them went quite for a while just staring into each other eyes.

"I have to go" Kurt finally broke the silence and took a step. But Blaine caught his hand stopping him.

"Don't! I know I have no fucking right to stop you, but don't go... this is your home to you doesn't have to leave and I know you love your dad and don't want him seeing you like this... I have screwed up and... **Just give me a chance, Kurt! I will try to work on my behaviour, my temper... Just... I-I stay**" Blaine grumbled staring right into Kurt's eyes. And Kurt could see the truth in Blaine's words somehow.

_"But God, What should I do? Should I give him a chance? Everyone deserves a second chance and I have promised Nan I will change, Blaine. And if now he is saying himself may be there is some truth in there"_ Kurt thought to himself.

"I know you don't want me near you and I won't even touch you... And I will work on my behaviour but..." Blaine was cut off.

"It's not only about your behaviour, Blaine! May be I can live with it but, you married me and whenever you bring a random person to fuck have you ever thought, **how much it hurts?** You just want to use people for your own sake but, people have feelings too.** IT HURTS!"** Kurt whimpered

"I-I will try just give me some time. Just don't go like this." Blaine pleaded yes he almost pleaded.

_"What is happening to you? Is it really that important to not let Kurt go? Yes it is."_Blaine mind was crowding with thoughts.

"Ok! You need a chance you have it, but if you screwed this time then don't accept anything from me, **Blaine Anderson**" Kurt said and was keeping him from smile.

May be finally it was working, maybe he can see ray of hope for him and Blaine now.

"I than..." Blaine was cut off as the door to bedroom opened and Miss. Jane came in holding a tray with a cup on it.

"Kurt! So glad you are wake. I brought you blood you must be tired and weak and thirsty to. How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked in.

"A little sore but, better and thanks for the care" Kurt gave a small smile as he accepted the cup of blood from her.

"Excuse me! I have some work to do. Kurt! You rest don't get up" Blaine said quickly and went out of the room.

* * *

Kurt sat on the bed and Miss. Jane sat on the near chair next to him.

"You know I was so worried for you when you ran away and then to add more when you were all unconscious when Blaine brought you back" The Old Lady said.

"I-I was just..." Kurt went quite.

"You don't need to say a thing I know exactly what happened. Just be careful next time before taking the blood just tell me when you want to"

"Yeh better"

"But thanks, you took care of me I feel better" Kurt smiled

"What! No no! I didn't do anything it was, **Blaine**. He was the one who cleaned you up made you change feed you his blood so you can heal. I came but he send me away saying, _'he will do it himself and if he will need help he will call'_" Miss. Jane stated

"B-Blaine Did this for me. Why?" Kurt asked confused and shocked

"Kurt! I will just say that, **TODAY I SAW THE REFLECTION OF OLD BLAINE **after what seems like years" Miss. Jane smiled as she squeezed Kurt's hand lightly.

"That means..."

"That means you are really affecting him. He stopped you from going and not even just stopped he even said to try to work on himself. This is amazing you really are making him realise his true self."

"I just... **I LOVE HIM.** And I really want Blaine see it"

"He will just need to wait for a while" The old lady aforesaid

**"I HOPE SO"**

* * *

**A/N: - Ok, so here it was hope you like the update. Please say you did :-) it really means a lot to me.**

**And yes yes Blaine Anderson really stopped Kurt from leaving and well said he will try to change him. Isn't it great? Now just wait and see what and how it will happen.**

**REVIEWS would be nice.**

**Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr if you want to keep yourself update with the news regarding my Fic.**

**1) Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 cc2050_ash**

**2) Twitter: - AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ**

**Tumblr: - ChrisColfer2050**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	9. Ch7, I DON'T!

**Hey Guys, here is the new update. I wish and pray you will all like it. In this Chp I have shown Blaine's POV and there a little sweetness in it to very little. :-)**

**You know it was kind of hard to write this Chp not that it was difficult but because last night I watched Final Destination 5 and OH GOSH! It was I really liked it but was very bloody and the funny thing was that I was eating while watching and it made almost impossible to eat while watching all the blood just ugh...**

**Ok well now I will shut up so you can go and read. Oh and Blaine's dream and thoughts are in italic.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**IGNORE MY MISTAKES AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 7,

**I DON'T!**

_(In the study room)_

**_Blaine's POV,_**

_"What was I thinking of?"_ Blaine thought pacing here and there in the study room.

_"What is this all about? Why am I feeling like this? Why did it felt like losing someone close when Kurt was attacked? What is happening? I stopped him from leaving? Why? He doesn't mean anything to me then, why? It was like... like something was losing like something was slipping if Kurt would have left. Why? Why?"_ Blaine's thoughts were clouded with millions of questions which he couldn't understand and answer himself.

**"Why?"** Blaine shouted out loud as he held his head in his both hands sitting on the arm-chair.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" A voice came which made Blaine snap his head as he saw his twin standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked thoughtfully. The other Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm your inner reflection, Blaine! The Blaine who sees everything which you can't see"

"What do you want?" Blaine queried.

"The question is not what I want, but what you want? What you are thinking?" Blaine's reflection grilled.

"I'm not thinking anything" Blaine simply lied.

"Oh really, you can't lie to me I know more than you know what you want... You are forgetting I am your part after all. I know everything." He smirked.

"Oh! Then tell me what I want and what am I thinking?" Blaine crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, you want to know that, Why are you feeling weird stuff inside you? **Why did it hurt seeing Kurt in pain? Why was it like something very important was slipping out off hands, when Kurt said, 'he was leaving?'"** The other Blaine grumbled.

"How do you know all that?" Blaine asked shocked

"I already told you I know everything you feel more than you do. You can try to hide it from yourself, but can't hide from me"

"This is so fucking overwhelmed"

Blaine sighed throwing his hands in air.

"It's not; you are trying to make it difficult for yourself"

"I'm not" Blaine said stubbornly.

"You are! And stop arguing it really gets me frustrate"

"Whatever" Blaine snorted

"Look Blaine! I know it's hard to understand, especially when the past was so not a good luck charm but, try to see past it stop ruining yourself for no good reason. It won't let you anywhere, but will **ONLY CAUSE PAIN**." Blaine's other half said seriously now.

"Just shut the fucking up. You don't know anything and it's none of your business or anyone's concern. What I do or not. **IT'S MY LIFE.** And no one has a fucking right to inter-fair." Blaine snapped

**_*ROLLING EYES*_**

"Oh right! No one's business... Well it's our business. You simply can't do whatever you want. You have to see past yourself stop being a selfish dork. It's not only your life now; someone else's life is also connected with you, Kurt! What is his fault in all this? Just that he got to marry you" he said bitterly.

"It was not my decision you know that I never wanted to marry. That was forced on me... not my choice" Blaine snarled

"Whatever the reason was the truth is you did marry him and besides tell me one thing when today Kurt got attacked and was in pain whimpering, why did you cared then? When he was leaving, why you didn't let him go? Why you stopped him? Why said you will try to change? Why!"

"I... I it was because somehow it was me who got him into that and... and..." Blaine lacked words. He had no answers for these questions he wanted to know, WHY he did all this.

"See! Accept it Blaine you really feel for, Kurt! You don't want to lose him now, when you got someone after such a long tim..."

"I don't want anyone, and I don't have feelings for anyone I don't have feelings for Kurt, I am Blaine Anderson! Who gets what he wants one way or the other"

"You do have feelings, but you are so blind to see or pretend not to" the reflection said

**"I don't"**

"You do"

**"I don't"**

"Do"

**"Don't"**

"Do"

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here" Blaine said angrily.

"As you wish but, Blaine Anderson, Try to look past it. Don't let the poor boy suffer because of yourself. He doesn't deserve this." With that said he vanished from the room.

"I'm really getting crazy" Blaine blunt looking here and there confused was he really talking with himself or did there was someone here actually or just imagination.

* * *

_(Inside the Bedroom)_

As Blaine entered the room he saw the TV on playing 'Once upon a Time' and Kurt was sleeping soundless on his side of the bed his head resting against the head-board of the bed.

Blaine went and took the TV remote from Kurt's hand which he was holding while he was asleep and turned the TV off. And then gingerly lifted Kurt's head a bit and placed the pillow underneath his head. Kurt stirred a bit but didn't wake up. He was exhausted after a rough day so it was better he rested. After that Blaine gently pulled the blanket up to Kurt's chest. And stared at his peaceful face for god knows how long. And suddenly shake his head.

_"What is happening to you, Anderson? You really are getting crazy"_ Blaine thought as a small smile creeped on his face. But shaking his head he went in the bathroom and changed into pajamas and lose shirt and then quietly laid at his side of the bed facing Kurt. He stared at his face for a while until his eyelids got heavy and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Kurt was struggling to let Himself free but his shoulder was bleeding and the fucking wolf was over him trying to claw him with all his strength._

_"Ahhhhhh..." Kurt screamed_

_As the wolf bit him right at his throat ripping it which led Kurt scream out loud and then his body went still._

_"Kurtttt!" Blaine screamed._

**"Kurt!"** Blaine shot upright in his bed his forehead covered in sweat breathing heavily. Blaine quickly came back in senses that he was in his room.

"Kurt!" He frantic but soon relaxed as he saw the boy sleeping soundless with slightly parted lips beside him.

"What the fuck was that?" Blaine thought rubbing his temples.

After a moment he laid back down and gingerly held Kurt's left hand in his and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a yawn as he tried to stretch his arms but, stopped when he felt someone holding his hand. As he turn he saw Blaine sleeping next to him with slightly parted lips and what made Kurt surprise was that Blaine was holding his hand in his tightly. Just as if he was afraid if he will let go Kurt will vanish. Kurt creeps up with a smile as he slowly extracted his hand from Blaine's and quietly got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

_An hour later,_ Blaine shifted on the bed as his hand landed on the empty bed next to him and he quickly opened his eyes to see the bed next to him empty.

_"Where is Kurt? He was there when I slept. Where did he go now?"_ Blaine thought as he got up and went out of his room to find his husband.

* * *

Kurt was sitting cross-legged in the living room sofa with the newest edition of vogue in his lap and a mug of coffee in his right hand. As he was turning pages looking at every new design presented in there.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine demanded as he stood in front of him.

Kurt lifted his head a saw his husband standing with cross arms across his chest.

"What! I'm just reading and having a coffee. Is there a problem?" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"You were supposed to be resting." Blaine commanded.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow saying, "That's what I have done the entire night, besides I am fine and I know how to look after myself."

"Yeh right, Whatever" Blaine muttered rolling his eyes as he turned on his heels and straight away went to the wine bar at the corner of the living room to make him a drink. As he was pouring himself one Kurt came walking towards him placing a cup of hot black coffee in front of Blaine.

"What?" Blaine queried confused.

"I think it's better for you to have a cup of coffee instead of the stupid alcohol." Kurt aforesaid.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? I know what's good for me besides, if you think you can stop me from doing everything then, don't bother trying. I said I will work on me doesn't mean that I won't do what I want" Blaine said bitterly.

"Fine, do what you want, but keep one thing in mind that due to this fucking alcohol you are always out of your head doing what you shouldn't be doing. **When you are drunk you lost yourself, your control and then fucking hurt everyone,** but fine if you want to drink then go ahead I won't say a word." Kurt groaned and sighed throwing his arms in air a bit harder which made him winch a little due to his still healing shoulder.

"Ah" Kurt winched placing his other hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt! You Ok" Blaine said instantly and took a step forward but Kurt stepped back saying, "I'm fine! You do what you want to" and with that said he turned on his heels and went upstairs in the room.

"What does he think of himself?" Blaine muttered to himself as he made a drink for himself and was about to take a sip but then stopped and placed the glass on the counter and with a sigh picked up the coffee Kurt brought him and took a sip.

"Not that bad, it is" Blaine said to himself and then followed Kurt into their room.

What Blaine didn't know was that was watching him all the time and smiled wide with what Blaine just did and then went back to her work.

* * *

_(Inside the Bedroom)_

"Yeh Yeh! I know Mercy you don't need to tell me"

Blaine heard Kurt talking to someone on the cell as he entered the bedroom.

"Mercy, I didn't forget it I know and I will be there." Kurt turned and saw Blaine staring at him. He rolled his eyes and turned back facing towards the open window.

"Ok! It's a deal, Yeh do tell Rachel to" Kurt aforesaid.

"And Mercy, take care of dad you know how I am like worrying all the time."

"I know you will just you know me very well. How I'm when it comes to dad" Kurt groaned

Blaine heard him as he came out of the bathroom after 10 minutes drying his hears with a towel and then throw it in the near basket.

"I am good and everyone else is fine to. Yeh ok! Ok! See ya love you" Kurt ended the call.

He was smiling as he turned and saw Blaine gazing at him with his damp curls all over his forehead. He really was looking cute.

"Shut up, Hummel" Kurt whispered.

"Did you say something?" Blaine asked turning to the full length mirror and started putting gel in this hairs.

"No! I didn't" Kurt said and placed his iPhone on the side table and took the vogue from the drawer.

"Kurt!" Blaine called

"Hum"

"Can you make the same type of coffee for me again, it was nice" Blaine aforesaid giving one last touch to his hairs.

"What!" Kurt grilled unbelievably

Blaine turned and faced him saying, "I said, can you make me the same coffee again someday it tasted good"

"Wh... Yeh of course I can... I can make it daily if you want when I make mine." Kurt grumbled happily.

"Great! Thanks!"Blaine said and left the room with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: - Hope you all like it. I was really confused how to write this Chp like what and how to show. Then I thought it's better to show some Blaine POV so I just wrote it. Hope you liked it. And while I was writing Blaine's Convo with his own reflection I thought let's make it little but funny to so I added them fighting on a talk.**

**And I loved when Blaine held Kurt's hand after he has the bad dream so that Kurt won't go away. Sweet right!**

**Oh and you would be thinking that what Kurt and Mercy were talking on so well it was just that Mercedes was reminding Kurt to meet her at the mall for a girls day out...**

**You can follow me on twitter and Tumblr to keep yourself update with the story news and related pics.**

**1) Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 cc2050_ash**

**2) Twitter: - AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ**

**Tumblr: - ChrisColfer2050**

**Next update will be coming soon to.**

**Lots of love,**

**CC2050**


	10. Ch8, Feelings,

**Hey Guy, here is my new update. Hope you will all like it.**

**Ok there are two things in this Chp I want to say you all imp.**

**First, the song Kurt will sing in the Chapter is my own original song I just wrote last night for just this Chp for Kurt to sing. Because after searching through almost 1000 songs I didn't find one which would fit perfect in the situation, so then I said 'that's enough. I will write my own if I can get a good one.' And so I did. Hope you will like the song. The song covers all the Kurt and Blaine moments.**

**Second, there is a new character entry at the end of Chapter. His Character Intro is at the end if Chapter.**

**Thoughts of Kurt and Blaine are in italic.**

**IGNORE MY MISTAKES. AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**

**Love,**

* * *

**Feelings,**

Chapter 8,

The entire day, Kurt was really happy, he can't be that happy even if he gets his Mc Queen latest design he is waiting for to arrive. But, the reason of his smile, his merriment was what Blaine said to him in the morning before he left.

Miss. Jane was happy too, for two reasons, one that Blaine was finally getting back to his true self and second that Kurt was finally truly happy, and not the fake one.

* * *

_Later that night,_ Kurt was sitting in the living room watching some movie with a cup of his regular blood when he heard Blaine voice coming from the main lobby which connects the entrance door and the living room. Kurt quickly got up that his husband was back, but his smile fell as soon he saw none other than one more Fuck up meal for tonight.

As soon as Blaine saw Kurt standing and the only smile on his face fell and the expression of pain, hurt once again took over him. Blaine felt bad really bad although he didn't want to feel like that, but his feeling now a day was not in his hands. Blaine was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Kurt speaking.

"You drink again and... I thought... But no how can I be so stupid to think, what you said to me you will never act on it" Kurt aforesaid in a painful voice which almost broke Blaine's heart.

"No! No Kurt! I-I didn't drink. I am not drunk... I swear..." Blaine was cut off

"Then why, Blaine? I... another fuck up can't you see it's too much for me to handle to see your own husband with someone else in bed." Kurt frantic

"Kurt, it's not my choice. I have to do it. I need to feed, I haven't fed from two days and I need to feed and it's the only way." Blaine groaned stepping closer ignoring the drunken girl beside him.

"You do have a choice; you don't have to do this... This is fucking sick hurting and hunting humans for you hunger. Why don't you get it?" Kurt whimpered feeling his body shaking with range.

"Why don't you get it, Kurt? I have to feed and the only source is these humans _(gesturing towards the half unconscious girl)_ and I... I have..." Blaine was cut off again

"Can't you feed from blood bags like, I do? That's human blood to but at least I don't hurt anyone for my hunger." Kurt aforesaid

"No, I can't! It... I am use to of drinking from pulse that makes me satisfy"

"Stop it! Haven't you ever fed from blood bags or animal blood, were you always like this **HURTING** others when you know it's not their fault and you know that you have choice?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine was quiet what could he say, he know he was not like this and never wanted to be like this, but life made him chose it forced him to choose this path, way of living.

"Tell me, Blaine!" Kurt demanded

"I...I..." Blaine didn't know what to say

**"Believe me for once; let me help you, trust me for once. Just let me give it a try that's what I ask"** Kurt groaned and held the mug of blood he was drinking from, to Blaine.

Blaine was fighting with his thoughts from inside.

His mind was saying him not to listen Kurt and trust him because no one is capable of that, but his heart which he could suddenly beat was telling him to believe on Kurt, to give it a try let him help, trust him just like Kurt gave him another chance, although he doesn't deserved it. Blaine was gazing at Kurt to see any sign of mistrust or anything, but all he sees was sincerity, concern, care and love in those shiny blue-green eyes.

"Please!" Kurt pleaded patting his lashes, without saying a word and ignoring his mind and listening to his heart which Blaine thought he had lost a long time ago grabbed the mug which Kurt offered him and brought it to his lips. The scent was strong and it smells not that bad as Blaine took a sip. At first it felt different from what he was use to, but as he took another sip it felt a bit good and then another and another sip until the whole cup was empty not even a single drop left. Blaine lowered the mug from his lips and saw Kurt gazing at him with hopeful eyes.

"It's was not that bad"

"Mind if I get some more" Blaine queried.

"I... What, really! Sure... Oh God! Drink as much as you want" Kurt beamed as he launched himself on Blaine hugging him tight.

**"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"**

Blaine smiled and returned the hug holding on to Kurt close to himself.

_"It really does feel nice to have him so close and his cold breath on my neck"_ Blaine thought as he tightened his arms around Kurt's slim waist.

After a few seconds, Kurt realised what he just did and slowly removed his hands from Blaine's neck and Blaine also dropped his hands although he didn't wanted to. As Kurt leaned back Blaine could see his eyes sparkling with merriment which made Blaine heart glow.

"I-I will bring some more blood" Kurt said as he gave Blaine a shy smile and turned when he heard his husband saying, "I will go get fresh." And with that said he went upstairs into his room.

Kurt was about to leave when he heard the girl saying, "W-Where... to go... I'm..."

"Don't worry, Kurt! You go get what Blaine said I will take care of her." Miss. Jane said walking towards the girl and passed a smile in Kurt direction.

"Thanks Nan!"

"My pleasure, now go"

Kurt smiled back and then quickly headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

**_(Inside the Room)_**

It was midnight; Blaine was fast asleep at his side of bed. But Kurt was not, he was fully awake staring at the ceiling. His heart was beating faster than usual he was feeling different things inside him. His stomach was twisting again and again when every time he reminiscence the way Blaine looked at him, trusted him, believed him and all these feeling were bouncing inside him ready to explode any time soon.

After trying hard to fight the feelings bursting inside him. Kurt sighed and slowly got up from the bed and quietly went out of the room shutting the door behind his back.

* * *

Blaine shifted on the bed and quickly opened his eyes when he saw empty bed next to him. And he instantly got up and went out of the room to check Kurt.

* * *

Kurt was roaming in the backyard under the open dark sky. He was happy, felt somewhat light. When he first came to know what his husband was like he thought there was no hope, it was a lost battle, but now he can hear the voice inside him telling him that everything will be back to normal soon. And he will have a happy ending. The one he always dreamed of.

_"I like the ring"_

_"You taste fucking delicious"_

_"This is my new girl friend... Fuck up meal..."_

_"Kurt! Don't go STAY"_

_"You were supposed to be resting"_

_"Can you make me the same type of coffee again, it was good"_

_"It was not that a bad, can I get some more blood"_ Kurt's mind was clouded by Blaine's different words. Some were which he doesn't want to remember and some which he never wants to lose.

**_"Kurt Hummel Anderson! You are madly in LOVE"_**Kurt thought to himself as he beamed.

And then all of a sudden the beautiful words started pouring out of Kurt's mouth and he started singing in his breath-taking angelic voice.

**"I closed my eyes at the very thought,**

**Letting the memories take over me.**

**I surrender myself into the depths,**

**Cause I need to find the past**

**Which haunted you for years?**

**Made you live without your soul.**

**Turned what you were not"**

* * *

Blaine walked down the stairs in the dark living room, Kurt was not here. He then went to check in the kitchen, but no signs there to.

"Where are you, Kurt?" Blaine muttered. He was about to leave when he heard someone singing beautifully in an angelic voice.

_"Who does this voice belongs too"_ Blaine thought as he headed for the back yard because whoever it is was in there.

* * *

**"I remember those days of Childhood,**

**When we were use to be close.**

**You shared your merriment, your sores with me**

**My shoulder was your only comfort,**

**My arms were to keep you close.**

**You were the only one I ever had.**

**But!**

**Time was cruel to separate our paths,**

**All those years I didn't get to see your face,**

**We're the worse in life."**

Blaine reached in the backyard and he stopped on his tracks and hid behind a pillar as he saw no one other than Kurt singing filling everything with life, sparks and shines.

Blaine himself felt the lyrics striking through his heart making it beat faster.

"Wow" was all he could say as he placed a hand to his heart feeling every change of beat. Kurt's voice and the words of the song were all really effecting, making Blaine realise everything which Kurt may not say but feel.

**"Then,**

**Faith brought us together,**

**Tied us in an Unbreakable bond.**

**When I stared into your eyes,**

**It was as if I'm in another world**

**As if they were the Key to Heaven.**

**I reminiscence that night,**

**We were together**

**You captured me from all sides.**

**The breaths we exchanged**

**Are the reason I am still alive."** Kurt was remembering their wedding day when they were bonded forever and the night Kurt allowed Blaine to take his Virginity.

Kurt was unaware of Blaine's presence he was so much into his own thoughts of world that he was so not aware if his surroundings.

**"I closed my eyes at the very thought,**

**Letting the memories take over me.**

**I surrender myself into the depths,**

**Cause I need to find the past**

**Which haunted you for years?**

**Made you live without your soul.**

**Turned what you were not**

**But!**

**Everything turned upside down**

**When you showed what you were now.**

**It broke me down,**

**Tore me into pieces,**

**It was like dying every day, every moment.**

**I thought I lost you again**

**When I just have gotten you back.**

**But!**

**I won't let that happen again,**

**I said to myself.**

**I will get what is mine.**

**Cause, my love is not soulless.**

**My power of love will get you back,**

**You wanted me to stay, so I did**

**Cause, leaving you is like a dreadful night.**

**Being away can tear me into parts,"**

Blaine could feel what Kurt would be thinking while singing the lyrics. It was like the song was speaking through its own making Blaine feel bad for what he did with Kurt. After all Kurt never deserved hate. And for that Blaine was guilty and cursing himself.

**"I closed my eyes at the very thought,**

**Letting the memories take over me.**

**I surrender myself into the depths,**

**Cause I need to find the past**

**Which haunted you for years?**

**Made you live without your soul.**

**Turned what you were not**

**I believed in you,**

**When you looked into my eye,**

**Said, I will change for you.**

**It was all I never wanted**

**And today,**

**When you let me held you,**

**Was all I wished for?**

**I will not let you down,**

**I will prove myself for you**

**I will make you shine again,**

**Cause, I really want you to me.**

**Without you I am nothing**

**You complete me,**

**And!**

**I can say it to myself,**

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day, until my last breath."**

Blaine could feel a tear lingering in his eye. He quickly wiped it away. As Kurt finished the song and turned he was surprised to see Blaine standing right in front of him with a smile as he slowly walked closer towards Kurt.

"Blaine! You here... When did you... I-I was... And you... Are you..." Kurt was cut off as Blaine placed a finger on his lips to stop him from speaking.

"Shhh...Let me speak, ok!" Blaine said softly staring into Kurt's magical eyes.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine then removed his finger as he said, **"You've a beautiful voice. It really captivated me"**

"I-I was..." Kurt was again cut off but this time Blaine's lips were on his to stop him from speaking. Kurt eyes widened for a second, before he melted into the kiss and looped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer.

The kiss was slow and filled with affection and love which both couldn't see fully for each other. After a while which seems like hours Blaine leaned back and stared into Kurt's shiny eyes.

"Was it ok?" Blaine asked his arms still wrapped around Kurt's slim waist. Kurt didn't say anything, but just nodded. Blaine smiled and when he was about to lean for another kiss. He was cut off as out of the blue heavy rainfall started and the dark clouds were bursting with noise due to the sky lightning.

"How come on earth weather changed, so quickly?" Blaine frowned because the stupid rain ruined the moment.

"I think we should go inside before, we get all soaked up." Kurt said already moving. Blaine sighed and followed him inside the house.

* * *

_The next afternoon,_ Blaine was gone out due to some work with Puck. And Kurt was helping Miss. Jane in the kitchen. When the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Kurt aforesaid already getting out of the kitchen. He in his vampire speed quickly reached the entrance door and opened it.

"Yes! Who is it?" Kurt queried as the man was having his back on Kurt.

On hearing him he slowly turned around with a grin on his face showing his perfect white teeth.

Kurt gasped as his eyes wide in surprise.

**"Oh My God, Adam!"**

* * *

**A/N: - Hope you all liked it. I tried my best. And I hope u all liked my original song I just wrote for the Chapter for Kurt to sing because I was not getting one perfect song for Kurt to sing which would fit the situation. :-)**

**And Yeh, Adam is here.**

**_Adam: - Adam is an original vampire. He is 15 years bigger then Kurt in the Fic. He is Kurt's cousin and very close BESTI friend. He was not on Kurt's wedding as he was in American from about 15 years due to vampire community over there needed him._**

**But now he is back not for too long. You will see the rest in my next update.**

**You can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. I have posted the pic of Backyard and other pics related to the Fic over there.**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr: - ChrisColfer2050**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	11. Ch9, Possessiveness,

**A/N: - Hey Lovely Readers, hope your are all up for the update. Well I will say you will see Kadam and Blaine getting heated up cause Adam really won't keep his hands and lips with him. And Blaine doesn't like sharing what belong to him then how will he react to see Kadam.**

**Well you have to read I say. I just hope I didn't suck and you all like it. Really I am so hell tired now. I was up in morning and after breakfast I was working on My Fine Arts paintings for the Practical's which are staring from 10th July till 12th July. So my eyes are burning right now.**

**_Adam: - Adam is an original vampire. He is 15 years bigger then Kurt in the Fic. He is Kurt's cousin and very very close BESTI friend. He was not on Kurt's wedding as he was in American from about 15 years due to vampire community over there needed him. But during the 15 years Kurt and Adam met each-other 2 times but, now its 7 years that they didn't get a chance to meet and see one another. Adam is very protective when it comes to Kurt._**

**IGNORE MY MISTAKE IF THERE ARE CAUES I KNOW I MAKE SOME BUT EVERYONE MAKES I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE. SO PLEASE IGNORE THEM AS ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. And my Vision is getting blurry right now so I can't even keep my eyes on-screen properly. ;)**

**Blaine's thoughts and dream are in italic.**

**And there is IMP notes at the end do read it.**

**LOVE.**

**Possessiveness,**

Chapter 9,

"Oh My Gaga, Adam!" Kurt gasped as he clasped his hands over his mouth in astonishment.

"Kurt babe!" Adam cheered himself.

"What are... are you doin...?" Kurt was so ecstatic that he couldn't even complete his own words as he launched him into Adam's open arms hugging him tight.

"I've missed you so much" Kurt said warmly

"I've missed you too" Adam beamed returning the hug with the same warmth and love. As he slightly lifted Kurt up in the air and then put him back down and placed a sweet gentle kiss on his cheek.

After few seconds both leaned back from each other's embrace as Kurt said, "I've missed you like hell; it's like almost 7 years... But! What are you doing here? And all of a sudden a surprise."

"Babe! Slow down a bit. I will answer your every question, but first won't you invite me in." Adam interrogated

"Oh, Yeh! I am sorry. Come in" Kurt said as he tugged Adam's arms and dragged him inside the living room.

"Well nice place, I must say"

"Thank you"

"Kurt! Who was there at the door?" Miss. Jane queried as she came into the living room and saw Kurt smiling with someone next to him.

"Nan! This is Adam. He's my cousin and a very great old friend. And Adam, this is Nan... I mean Miss. Jane. She is Blaine's nanny and keeper of the house." Kurt introduced both of them.

"It's nice to meet you, Son" Miss. Jane said polity

"Pleasure all mine." Adam replied smiling.

"Well, I didn't saw you on the wedding." Miss. Jane asked

"He was in USA. Adam and Uncle handle the vampire community over there." Kurt replied for him.

"But! I do have many questions and I need my answers." Kurt turned and quirked an eyebrow towards Adam.

"And I'm preparing myself to answer them." Adam lifted his hands in air surrendering.

**_*All 3 of them laughed*_**

"Well, Boys! I think you two need time to play quiz so go ahead. I will send some snacks and coffee." Miss. Jane aforesaid and left them going into the kitchen.

"Blaine! Oh I forgot where your darling husband is. After all I need to pass him, don't I?" Adam grilled

"Questioning is my job and yours to answer. Now let's go into my room so we can have a long talk." Kurt grabbed Adam by his arm and tugged him upstairs into his and Blaine's room.

* * *

**_(Inside the Room)_**

Once Miss. Jane left the room after placing the cups of coffee and some snacks on the table.

"You know, it was so incomplete without you here." Kurt interrogated sitting on the bed with Adam next to him.

Adam didn't say a word but gave his best cousin and best friend a warm hug.

"You didn't tell me you were coming? And didn't Uncle come with you?" Kurt questioned as he leaned back.

"Well, I wanted to give you a surprise and, no dad didn't came we had a fight and so, I came alone" Adam answered as he took a sip from his cup.

"What! What happened?" Kurt demanded seriously.

"Just don't ask you know how he becomes all stubborn when it comes to work. I really wanted to be here for you on your biggest day in life. But! Dad said I couldn't go as I had to go to Paris to meet the vampire community there regarding some boundary stuff. And so I was unable to come, for which I feel guilty. And now I said I had to go, he again tried to argue so, I just kind of snapped and here I'm" Adam groaned.

"Oh I see! I really missed you. I was so confused and a bit scared when dad asked me to marry, Blaine and I really wanted you to be there because I wanted your advice and support. Kurt said in a low time.

"I know, and I really wanted to be there for you.** After all you are the most important for me**. And I am so sorry that I was not there **when you needed me the most**." Adam grumbled.

"Apology accepted." Kurt smiled

"So for how long are you here?"

"I honestly don't know, but I will stay for a while" Adam replied

"Great!"

"Ok! Enough of my talks now tell me about you. How are you? How is Blaine? Are you happy? Is he good with you? Does he treat you with respect and love? Cause if there is a single tear in your eye I won't forgive him. And I don't know what I would do" Adam groaned.

Kurt knew Adam loved him as a brother more than anything and he knew how protective he gets when it comes to him. So Kurt knew he won't let Adam know what happened before, because after all now everything was getting better and that is what is important. Kurt was into his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand on his knee shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Kurt! Is everything fine? Is Blaine giving you hard time because, if yes I can..." Adam was cut off.

"No! No! Gosh you get so protective and like dad all of a sudden." Kurt sneered.

**"Because I care for you"**

"I know you do" Kurt smiled placing his hand on Adam's squeezing to convey something through it as he said, "I'm happy. Blaine is really good and care's for me too. And I really am happy to have him."

Adam stared into Kurt's eyes to see if he was lying or any doubt on his words, but all he saw was truth, love and merriment shinning in his blue-green eyes.

And it was because although in start Kurt had to face and bear through hard time, pains but now everything was getting back to normal **HIS BLAINE **was changing to his true self. And that was all making Kurt ecstatic.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve happiness." Adam aforesaid sincerely.

Kurt beamed and gave his BFF another passionate hug.

And then both boys talked for hours laughing, teasing one another.

* * *

Blaine entered into the living room and saw the room empty.

_"My be Kurt is in the roo..."_ Blaine's thought was cut off when he heard Kurt giggles and saw him coming down the stairs hand in hand with a guy. Who seems taller them him with blond hairs. As he laughed out loud and placed an arm around Kurt's waist. This made Blaine shot daggers in his directions.

_"Who the hell is he laughing and claiming his hands on My Kurt."_ Blaine thought as he saw the two boys coming down.

"My Kurt! Really Anderson" Blaine muttered.

"Oh God, Adam! Stop it" Kurt giggled as he punched him on the shoulder lightly.

_"Who the hell is he? And why is Kurt getting so free with him?"_ Blaine was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Kurt calling out his name.

"Blaine! You are home." Kurt said as he climbed the last stair with Adam beside him.

"Yeh! I'm" Blaine replied staring at Adam and Kurt's joined hands.

"That's good now you can meet, Adam. Blaine! This is Adam, my cousin and best friend. And Adam this is Blaine my..." Kurt was cut off.

"Yeh! Yeh! I know he is Blaine Anderson. Your sweet husband. The man who stole my boy. Am I right **Kurt-babe**?" Adam smirked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes but grinned.

_"He called Kurt babe... He has a name for him..."_

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine" Adam said as he extended his hand.

Blaine stared at him for a second trying to control his angry growing inside him as he accepted the hand with his own shaking well.

"Pleasure all mine" Blaine tried to be as gentle he could be although he just wanted to hit Adam now for touching His Kurt.

Because Kurt was his and Blaine Anderson don't share or like anyone to claim his hands on things which belong to him.

"I didn't see you on wedding, Kurt did I?" Blaine queried a he extracted his hand away.

"Adam was in USA with his dad. He controls the vampire community over there for us. So he was unable to come" Kurt answered.

"Oh I see! And missed his cousin's wedding. I am saying it because you to seem quite close." Blaine scoffed.

"I did apologised for that, not being there for him when he need me the most, after all he is my first priority." Adam smiled looking at Kurt and Kurt smiled back squeezing his hand.

Blaine was really getting frustrated and angry the way Adam stared at Kurt and touched him.

"Ok! I think I should be going now" Adam aforesaid.

_"Yeh you better go before I lost my temper and hit you in the balls."_

"Come I will leave you till the door." Kurt said quickly.

_"Now! Why do you want to leave him till the door, Kurt? Can't he go by himself? He is not a baby."_ Blaine thought

"It was nice meeting you, Blaine. Take care of my boy. He really means to me" Adam groaned

_"What am I doing from a few days now? Of course I will... Just fuck up and go"_

"Sure will" Blaine tried to give a fake smiled.

Adam and Kurt walked to the door. Blaine watched them curiously when Adam leaned closer to Kurt and whispered something in his ear.

"I approve him. Has an attitude but, Good Choice** cupcake**."

But Blaine heard it after all vampires hearing is one hell of sensitive.

_"Approved me... Really what does he think of himself?"_ Blaine thought.

And what made Blaine almost go crazy was when Adam lean closer and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. And that made Blaine's blood boil almost at **100'C**

_"How dare he?"_ Blaine gritted his teeth in anger as he clenched his fist tightly.

"Bye, Adam! And don't forget" Kurt said.

"Yeh, in my mind won't miss. Take care, Bye!" Adam said and left.

As Adam left Kurt turned back and saw Blaine standing. So he went to him and asked,"Uhm... Do you want anything, Blaine? Coffee or..." Kurt stopped in mid sentence when Blaine walked near him almost in his personal space and leaned closer as he whispered in his ear his cold breath sending shivers down Kurt's body.

"Coffee would be nice." Blaine's lips brushed against Kurt's ear and the Kurt felt Blaine's finger brushed against his right cheek rubbing it gently and then he felt Blaine's lips on it placing a passionate kiss over his cheek. Kurt gulped as Blaine lips brushed against his cheek bone. And then Blaine lean back.

"I would be waiting in the room, babe" and with that said Blaine was gone.

Kurt kept standing there for a moment absorbing what just happened now. But then shook his head with a smile spreading on his lips as he headed for the kitchen to make his husband a Kurt Hummel style Coffee.

* * *

**_(Inside the Room)_**

Kurt came out of the bathroom in his loose pajama and shirt.

"Kurt!" Blaine said sitting on the bed.

"Hum" Kurt nodded throwing his clothes in the laundry basket.

"You and Adam seem very close, but you said Mercedes is your best friend. Then Adam, How?" Blaine queried.

He really wanted to know what Kurt feels for him. It was really driving Blaine nuts. Whenever the image of Adam kissing his Kurt comes in his mind.

"Mercy is my best friend, but Adam is **my BESTI, my best man**. We are really close since I was 15. He is although 15 years older than me, but our chemistry is awesome. He is very **protective** about me. And **I love him for that**." Kurt frantic as he sat on his side of the bed facing Blaine.

Blaine nodded.

_"Our Chemistry is awesome"_

"Good Night, Blaine!" Kurt said as he laid in his said and switched the lamp off.

"Good Night, Kurt!" Blaine replied as he lay in his side is the bed and switched the lamp on his side off.

_"We are really close"_

_"He's really protective about me and I love him for that"_ Kurt's words were clouded in Blaine's head and he knew one thing that tonight he won't be able to sleep.

* * *

_"Oh God, Adam! Please stop... You're gonna give me cramps in my tummy." Kurt laughed as Adam was over him tickling him with both hands._

_"I won't stop until you say you love me." Adam smirked tickling more._

_"Oh Gosh! Ok! Ok! I... I l-love you" Kurt stuttered._

_"Now stop!"_

_And then the next thing was Adams lips on Kurt soft ones kissing him as Kurt moaned in pleasure._

**"No!"** Blaine shot upright in his bed as he felt his forehead all sweaty.

"It was just a fucking dream" Blaine mumbled rubbing his temples.

But what made him panicked was Kurt was not next to him on the bed.

"Kurt!" Blaine called and got up quickly.

**"Was it a dream or real? Did Kurt run away with Adam? He left me..."** Blaine's thoughts were cut off as he saw the door of the bed room open and the face he wanted to see was right in front of him. His porcelain skin shining like diamonds.

"Good Morning, Blaine!" Kurt greeted as he placed the coffee on the table.

"I brought you cof..." Kurt was cut off a he was pulled into a hug.

"Uhm... Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked confused.

"Where were you?" Blaine sneered as he leaned back after a moment.

"I...I was making..."

"I woke up and you were not here. I thought you left." Blaine frantic.

"What! No, I was making coffee for you, and where would I go?" Kurt asked thoughtfully.

Blaine was quite.

_"You're an idiot, Anderson! What is happening to you?"_

"I will go and take a shower" Blaine suddenly said and went I to the bathroom leaving Kurt confuse.

* * *

**"Mercy! Rach!"** Kurt shouted as he ran for his girls and gave them a tight hug.

"Boo!"

"Kurt!"

"It's so good to see you. I have missed you so much." Mercy said giving him a hug.

"I've missed you too." Kurt replied.

As they leaned back after a moment from each other embrace.

"How are you, Kurt? How is everything going?" Rachel asked

"Yeh! Tell us, how is your sexy Blaine? Is he loving you well" Mercedes teased.

"Shut Up, Mercy!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm great, Rach and everything is good." Kurt answered.

"I'm happy for you." Rachel smiled and gave him a quick kiss on cheek.

"Ladies, if your hugs and kisses are done should we go and hangout a little now." Adam interrogated with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeh, Lets go. There is so much to take and shop. Right Boo" Mercy smirked linking her arm in Kurt's.

"Yeh Absolutely so what are we waiting for lets hunt the shops." Kurt said out loud.

"Oh Lord! Help me" Adam pleaded

**_Everyone laughed._**

* * *

**"Kurt!"**

**"Kurt!"**

Blaine was calling him. He had checked the entire house but Kurt was nowhere.

"Blaine! When did you come back?" Miss. Jane asked as she saw Blaine coming in the kitchen.

"Just now where is Kurt? I have searched the entire house but, he is nowhere" Blaine demanded.

"Oh! Kurt is not home. Adam came to pick him up. He went to hang out with his friends." Miss. Jane replied

Blaine didn't say anything else and stormed out of the kitchen and into his room.

* * *

"I enjoyed a lot. It was so much fun today." Kurt said as he got out of the car.

"Yeh for you, I was stuck with you and the girls. Gosh! I am never going out on shopping with you again." Adam frantic.

Blaine came out on the balcony as he saw Kurt and Adam standing beside the car talking and laughing.

"Oh really we will see" Kurt pouted.

"Don't do that, you know it's my weakness against you." Adam said

"And it's my weapon." Kurt smirked.

"Whatever! Ok I think I should go now. Good night, babe!" Adam said hugging him and giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Good Night, Adie!" Kurt returned the hug as possible he could with his arms loaded with shopping bags.

* * *

Blaine was pacing in the room when he heard the door knob turned and the door opened and Kurt came in.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt greeted as he placed the bags in the couch.

"How was your Da...?" Kurt was cut off as the next thing he was slammed against the wall.

**"Where the hell were you been?"** Blaine demanded angrily his hands on Kurt arms clenching them tight.

"I-I was out with f-friends, mercy and..."

"You we're suppose to tell me and ask me before you left." Blaine frowned.

"Blaine! I-I've...** Ouch! It's hurting me. You are hurting me**." Kurt whimpered as Blaine tightened his grip.

"You are** MINE**! You cannot go out without letting me know. I don't like it." Blaine snapped his eyes turning red.

That was it. Kurt used his full strength and pushed Blaine away.

"I'm your husband and not you're fucking slave that I need to ask where to go from you." Kurt frantic as tear poured into his eyes.

And all it took was Kurt's tears streaming down which made Blaine snap back to him and he saw what he just did. He could see his finger marks on Kurt's arms getting visible.

And he cursed himself for what he just did. He hurt Kurt.

"K-Kurt I am so sorry..." Blaine tied to move closer to him and wanted to touch him arm but Kurt flinched away.

"Don't! Why do you do this, Blaine? Every time I see you are changing you make me suffer again, hurt me... W-why?" Kurt choked as more tears streamed out of his eyes and he wrapped his arms around himself.

_"You are a fucking monster, Blaine"_

"Kurt! Please I am so sorry. I know what I did I shouldn't have done... I just I thought you..." Blaine was cut off.

"That I left! Why don't you get it if I wanted to go I would have left way before but, I didn't because I don't want to? I..." Kurt gasped for air.

**"Please! Kurt, I am so sorry... Just please don't cry please... I just can't see you like this."** Blaine groaned and didn't wasted time and took Kurt into his arms.

Kurt tried to fight against the touch but then stopped struggling to get free from Blaine's embrace and melted into his arms.

"I am sorry." Blaine apologised and soothed Kurt rubbing his back gently until he calmed down and stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?" Blaine asked his arms still around Kurt's waist holding him tight.

"Yeh I am fine."

Blaine slowly removes his arms and leaned back. And wiped the rest of the tears from Kurt's face.

"Why do you do this? At one point you are all grumpy and on the other you are all like this" Kurt queried thoughtfully.

"I don't know. But I am working on it." Blaine replied.

"You better or I will leave, Anderson" Kurt said with a slight tease in his voice.

**"What! No you are not"** Blaine said quickly.

Kurt giggled a little which made Blaine's heart glow.

Kurt then went into the bathroom and changed into comfortable clothes.

* * *

"Kurt!"

"Yes!" Kurt answers as he came out of the bathroom and went to un pack the shopping bags and put the new outfits he brought into their perfect places.

"Ahm... Will you go out with me for a dinner?" Blaine grilled rubbing the nape of his neck nervously.

"Dinner, with you out?" Kurt asked thoughtfully as he faced Blaine.

"Well Yeh like a Date"

**"Date"** Kurt confirmed

"Yeh Date" Blaine replied

"Will you go with me? Only you and me."

Kurt was quite for a second then a smile creeped on his lips as he said," Yes, Blaine! I will go on a date with you."

"Really" Blaine asked shocked

"Yes! But don't you try to change your mind now, Anderson "Kurt commanded.

"No! No way I won't. Great then tomorrow night."

_"You have hell a lot to plan, Anderson. It should be perfect everything, just like Kurt is."_ Blaine thought to himself as he already started planning for tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N: - Here you go. Hope it was good and didn't suck much. Blaine really didn't like Kadam. He is very selfish when it comes to what is his. And Kurt is the most important for him although he is confused about it but still he will learn it soon.**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: - I just wanted to say that I am co-writing another Fic with Klaine Forever H.A. And the story is posted on her wall. So you can go on her wall and see the story posted there first 5 chps are already posted. She started the Fic but then she is a really really good friend of mine and well you can say like sister. So she asked me to be her Co-Writer as it's her first time so I said of course I will be. So just Please go on her wall and read the Fic it's Klaine Fic. Supernatural. And you can read the summery and everything on her wall Klaine Forever H.A. Go and read it and support her and review :-) it will make the day._**

**_Thank you._**

**Next Chp sneak peek: - Big Date and Klaine smut. Yes yes it does really gonna be Klaine smut and this time Kurt won't run away.**

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION: - well I need to ask your advice for the next update regarding Klaine date._**

**_Well do you all like them to go in a fancy restaurant or somewhere alone and special and more romantic. Do tell me cause then I need to write the next Chp._**

**You can follow me on Twitter, Tumblr and S&C**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr: - ChrisColfer2050**

**Scarves & Coffee: - Gleekk18**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	12. AN (Idea for Klaine Date)

Hey Guys, Hope you all r doing really well. And I am glad that you all liked my last update. It means a lot that people like what you write. So cheers for all my Readers.

Ok, now coming to the point why I posted this note is to tell you Guys what I am thinking to do on Klaine date. And to know what you guys want any Idea you want to give, any suggestion anything just tell me and I will try my best to do so.

**Well this idea is kinda suggested by a friend of mine and my reader that why not Klaine have a Date on a Cruise. Like there is not much I have seen or read on Fan Fics that they went on a Date on Cruise, may be there would be but, I am planning that Blaine will arrange the Date on a Cruise. So Kurt won't run away. **

**Hahah lol I know this is funny but everyone said that Date should be some where private and romantic so Kurt can't run away.**

**So what do you all say Date on a Cruise deck is a nice idea. **

**Like a table of two arranged on the Deck, with candles oh wait candle won't work cause there will be wind so lights will work and flowers, and soft music with Wine and nice food or we can also arrange Blood ;)**

**And surrounded by water from all fours sides. No one to disturb, no one to inter-fair. Just two of them and their romance. And we can also have Klaine smut on the cruise and no one to see, peace and just sound of water waves. **

So what you all say its all up to you that where do you want them to go for a date. My Job is to make it as romantic and loveable and smuty which I will do.

So please tell me soon as can so I can start to write and plan how should it be write all. Cause it will be a long update and will take me sometime as I have to prepare for my Fine Arts practicals to.

You want a date on Cliff, or Cruise or fancy restaurant or where ever and how it all shout be just tell me PM or Review.

And I will post the pics related to their Date on my twitter and Tumblr account so it's get easy and more interesting to imagine the scene. But first you all have to tell me what you want.

Because your choice matters.

Follow me on Twitter, Tumblr or Scarves & Coffee to keep yourself update with news.

**Twitter:- AshCC2050 AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter:- ChrisColfer2050 cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr:- ChrisColfer2050**

**S&C:- Gleekk18**

**Love to all Fans,**

**ChrisColfer2050**

**3**


	13. Ch10, Date Night

**Hey Guys, Hope you all are doing great. I will just say that I am really sorry that it took me this long to update but, I had a reason well first as my practicals passed I was so exhausted cause of the stress, then Cory's death made me shattered and drained out. I still can't believe that he is gone.**

**But he will always live in our hearts. And then there were some other problems. **

**And now the biggest tension on my mind is that I had to take admission in a University I want and I really want to get in and now I am preparing for its admission test. I just hope that I get in. Please pray for me. **

**And today if I updated its because of a very special person I really good friend of mine who helped me get through breakdown. So a big THANK YOU TO 'NESS' she really helped me through every situation. **

**And Thank you to all those ppl who followed my story and and favourited and reviewed it means hell a lot. So thank you.**

**Now about the chapter, well this is the chapter in which KLAINE will go out on a date. I just hope that it doesn't suck much and you all like it. **

**Warning:- Smut... Smut... Smut.**

**IGNORE ME MISTAKES CAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. I tried my best to make less. **

**2 IMP Note at the end.**

**Words:- 5845, the longest chp I ever wrote hope it cop up my delay. SORRY AGAIN :)**

* * *

**Date Night,**

Chapter 10,

The Next day, Blaine was gone considerably early then his usual routine because when, Kurt woke up he saw the bed empty next to him. He didn't show any signs of discomfort because he knows why Blaine was gone way too early.

Last night, Blaine asked him to go out on a date with him.

_"Date"_ Kurt thought as he got up from the bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower and already start to prepare for the night.

* * *

Blaine was getting frustrated now cause, this has to be perfect. He needed everything to be perfect just like _**'His Kurt'** _but God knows these stupid workers were out of their heads.

"You idiot, I didn't say you to bring daisies" Blaine frowned

"I-I am so-rry, Sir!" The already terrified worker stuttered.

"Get the hell out of my sight and go bring the new ones I told you to bring" Blaine snapped.

It was 3pm already and so much was left to do. Which was making Blaine lose his temper?

* * *

**"No"**

**"Colour not good"**

**"God, why did I even buy it?"**

Kurt sighed because if he kept on doing like this it will take ages for him to decide an outfit and then get ready for the big night.

And he wanted to look perfect but nothing was up to the mark. Kurt was going through his piles of clothes when Miss. Jane came in and found him going through his closet.

"Kurt" Miss. Jane aforesaid.

"Hum..." Kurt just nodded.

"Is everything alright, why are you cursing your entire wardrobe.

"What else should I do? Blaine asked me to go on a date with him but, I don't have anything nice and elegant to wear"

"Mind if I help?" She queried.

"Please" Kurt pleaded.

"Ok let me see" she walked towards him.

As she started going through his clothes Kurt stood beside her.

"Ok, what about this one?" She asked picking up a black suit with white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"No! This is not giving that feeling" Kurt replied.

"And this one"

"To restrict"

After going through almost rejecting 10 outfits Miss. Jane showed him, Kurt signed sitting on the bed.

"Nothing to wear... I am gonna ruin everything it's already getting late and I haven't even decided what to wear." Kurt muttered rubbing his temples.

"Kurt! Are you sure you are ok, cause I don't think it's just because of what to wear, you and I both know you will look fabulous in anything." Miss. Jane groaned and sat next to him.

"You're right... I don't know what to say and how to but, I am a little scared and nervous... I mean Blaine asked me to go on a date and I don't want anything more than that... But... What I-if I did something stupid and ruin everything." Kurt frantic

"I can understand what you are feeling but, you don't have to worry much. You are perfect the way you are and don't think negative. I know that this is gonna be the best night for both of you. You just need to believe in yourself." Miss. Jane said sincerely putting one hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him.

"Really" Kurt asked thoughtfully looking at her.

"Yes really, now get up and get dress and show Blaine he has the most gorgeous and breath taking husband anyone ever had." Miss. Jane smiled

"Thanks Nan!" Kurt said and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome"

* * *

_It was 7pm;_ Kurt was giving one last touch to his hairs. He was literally looking breath-taking after the talk with Nan, Kurt finally decided an outfit. He was wearing black dress shirt, black tight pants and grey waist cost with black dress shoes. The outfit was not fancy or showy, but it looked elegant and perfect for the date more like Kurt Hummel style.

"Kurt" Miss. Jane called for him.

"Coming" Kurt said as he quickly picked up his cell phone and giving one last look in the mirror, he went for the stairs.

As he reached down he saw Miss. Jane smiling at him.

"How do I look?" He asked

"One word **'Stunning'**" Miss. Jane beamed

"Thanks"

"Ok, the driver is here and he said that Blaine send him to pick you up." The lady interrogated.

"Ahm...ok, I think I should be going then"

He gave her a quick hug.

"Best of luck, my blessing are with both of you."

* * *

As Kurt went out he saw the BMW 6 series parked with the back door opened for him already.

"Hello Sir!" The driver said

"Hello" Kurt replied.

"Mr. Anderson sends me to pick you up and said to give you this." He said giving the bouquet of red roses to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and smelled the roses.

"Where do we have to go?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't have the authority to tell you that. Mr. Anderson wants it to be a surprise. The man replied.

"Oh... Well ok then let's go"

Kurt went and sat in the back seat and the driver closed the door and then walked to the driving side and climbed in as he started the engine and drove the car out of the mansion towards the road.

* * *

It had been 15 mines since they were on the road. Kurt was sitting at the back seat with the roses in his lap thinking that what had Blaine planned and why didn't he came himself to pick him up.

Kurt was in his thoughts when suddenly he heard the driver speaking, "Sir"

"Ahm... Yes are we there?" Kurt queried as he saw they had stopped.

"No Sir, not yet" the driver replied

"Then what are we doing here waiting." Kurt grilled confused.

"Sir! You have to put this on" the man aforesaid taking out a blind fold from his pocket.

"Blind fold... Why do I have to blind fold myself?" Kurt questioned confused.

"Mr. Anderson tell me that you need to put this on when we get closer." The man said.

_"What is Blaine actually trying to do?"_ Kurt thought as he took the blind fold cloth and tied it on his eyes.

* * *

Kurt was getting curious now it's been 10 more minutes since he blind folded and still they didn't reach to where they had to. Although he could sense things around him.

Finally after 15 mines the car stopped again and Kurt heard the door opening and then the door to his side opened and the driver helped him out.

"Are we there?" Kurt asked

"Yes Sir, we are"

Kurt could sense that there was water like he was near water he could hear and smell it.

"I will take it from here" Kurt heard the familiar voice he wanted to hear. Blaine

"Yes Sir" the driver said and then left Kurt's side. As Kurt felt a hand on his back.

"Blaine! Where am I? Why am I blind folded?" Kurt asked curiosity bubbling inside him.

"You will find it soon, now let's go" Blaine answers as he helped Kurt walk with him although Kurt could walk on his own, Vampire senses are very strong.

* * *

Kurt could feel he was climbing stairs and the rushing water, but couldn't tell fully where and what exactly was happening.

Finally he felt that he was now standing on an even floor.

"Blaine! Where am I? And can I please take this blind fold of its not helping in any good way." Kurt asked.

"Just a second, babe" Blaine answered and waved someone 'saying him to get ready.'

"Ok, now I am gonna take off the cloth" Blaine stated

"Please"

And then Blaine went behind Kurt and slowly unties the knot and let the cloth fall on the floor.

"You can open your eyes now" Blaine aforesaid

With that Kurt slowly opened his eyes just to be taken aback in a big shock, eyes wider when he saw that he was standing right in the middle of a cruise deck. And suddenly petals of roses were coming from everywhere. It was as fine suddenly petals were falling on him like rain fall. And he took a step closer just too caught back again as his eyes landed on a beautiful gazebo decorated with white orchids and lights with a table of two in it which was fully presentable with wine glass and other crockery.

**"Oh My Gaga!"** Kurt finally gasped which seemed like ages passed for Blaine.

Kurt slowly walked near the decorated Gazebo and touched one of the white orchids and smells it. He then went a little further and saw water everywhere black sky above him with moon and stars shinning and dark rushing water underneath him as the ship was moving over it.

Blaine was getting nervous now he was waiting for Kurt to say something anything. Whether he liked what he did or not. Or it was too much.

Blaine was about to lose his nerves when suddenly Kurt started speaking.

"Blaine, Y-you did this... I-I... This is just so... I have no words like what should I say. **I love it, it's amazing, beautiful and breath taking**." Kurt groaned stepping closer to Blaine.

"Really! You liked it" Blaine asked in a surprise.

"Like is so small for all this you did... I loved it its** Perfect**" Kurt beamed and without a second thought he hugged Blaine tight

"Thank you! Thank you so much! A date on a cruise, with no one around but, just peace and beauty and just so romantic it's just perfect."

"I just wanted to do something special and this was the best idea I got." Blaine smiled and hugged him back.

"Bestist"

After a moment both the boys leaned back and Blaine guided Kurt into the gazebo and like a gentleman pulled a chair out for Kurt to sit. And then took his seat opposite to Kurt

"White orchids, how did you know I like white orchids?" Kurt queried getting furious.

"Well at the wedding as you were the one to look after the arrangements and there were white orchids everywhere so I guessed." Blaine answered running his fingers through his curls.

Kurt just smile at his husband in _'awww'_. He could get all cute when he wanted to and Kurt just wanted Blaine always to be like this. 'His Blaine' he knew a long time ago and now was seeing again.

"Oh, and by the way Mr. Anderson you look really handsome today." Kurt said in a cheeky voice.

But yes Blaine was looking handsome and dashing. He was wearing black pant coat with white shirt and a black bow tie.

"Oh, you look breath taking as always to" Blaine commented back. Which made Kurt blush.

As both the boys were in their own world now busy staring into each other eyes, but the moment was cut off as both the boys were interrupted by a French looking boy standing in the waiter dress with a wine bottle in his hand.

"Sir, would you like to have some wine." He asked

"Of course we will" Blaine answered without tearing his eyes of Kurt.

The boy was cute he had grey eyes with brown hairs which were styled properly as he poured wine in their glasses. Blaine kept his eyes glued on Kurt and Kurt was doing the same. Until he heard the boy saying,

**"ici vous allez, Monsieur"** (here you go, Sir)

"Oh, I'm so s-sorry, Sir... I didn't mean to speak..." The boy who was literally stuttering was cut off as Kurt removed his gaze from Blaine and looked at him.

**"C'est ok, merci"** (that's ok, thank you) Kurt replied smiling.

As soon as Kurt said that the boy stared at him in shock.

"I...I, sir you can..."

**"oui, je peux parler français"** (yes, I can speak French) Kurt aforesaid.

**"oh! C'est tellement merveilleux monsieur"** (oh, that's so wonderful, Sir) the boy said almost excitedly.

Kurt just smiled as he continued.

**"Je n'avais personne à qui parler français avec et je ne peux pas parler correctement l'anglais que je suis né un Français, mais il se sentir si bon d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui peut comprendre"** (I had no one to speak French with and I can't speak English properly as I am a French-born, but it feel so good to finally have someone who can understand) The French boy said.

**"Oh! C'est ok je peux comprendre comment vous sentez-vous"** (oh! I can understand how it feels) Kurt said smiling.

**"Merci"** (Thank you) the boy replied smiling back.

During this all conversation Blaine was just staring between Kurt and that boy. He could feel his blood boil the way Kurt was smiling at him and that whatever idiot French boy at him. It was as if they both caught up in their talk that they forgot that Blaine was there to.

So Blaine finally taking enough of the French which was going over his head coughed to make the boys snap back to reality out of there French class.

"If the French class is over, can we order our dinner, Kurt" Blaine almost said bitterly staring at the boy.

"Sorry Sir! What would you like to take?" The boy asked in his French accent turning his head towards Blaine. And Blaine was somewhat trying to shot daggers into his body through his eyes.

Looking at the menu finally he ordered what first caught his eye because he just wanted this boy to go away.

"I will take lasagna with cheese sauce" Blaine said quickly.

"Noted sir" he said and then turned his attention towards Kurt.

**"et que voudriez-vous prendre, monsieur?"** (And what would you like to take, Sir?)

**"Je voudrais avoir des pâtes avec une sauce blanche, Cher"** (I would like to have pasta with white sauce, dear) Kurt replied smiling which made the French boy blush a little.

And that made Blaine more pissed off.

**"J'ai le plaisir monsieur je serai de retour avec votre commande dans un certain temps, maintenant excusez-moi monsieur"** (my pleasure, sir. I will be back with your order in a while, now excuse me, sir) the boy said as he collected the menus and giving Kurt one last shy smile went back inside the cruise.

As Kurt turned his attention back he could see the slight change in Blaine's mood. So he asked, "Blaine, is everything ok"

"You can speak French?" Blaine asked suddenly

"Ahm... Yes I can when I was in high school I took French classes" Kurt replied taking a sip from his glass.

Blaine knew that he just simply can't ruin this night due to that stupid butt face French guy and the way Kurt was smiling at him with shinning eyes made him cool down.

So he picked up his glass and brought it near to Kurt's bumping their glasses a little but saying, "chaise" and then took a sip from his glass.

By the time their food came both the boys had already taken two glasses of wine each.

* * *

After they finished their food and the waiters cleared the table and presented them with two glasses of blood.

"Well, I am impressed what a way to end the dinner" Kurt smiled as he took a sip from his glass.

Blaine smiled as he said, "human food is just a gentleman thing, but this is what is most needed"

"It's good, but taste a little different" Kurt queried

"Because it's my own special made drink, blood mixed with few drops of tequilas" Blaine answered

"I will say, I usually don't drink this kind of stuff, but this is good for now, Mr. Anderson" Kurt said in a teasing voice.

Which made both of them laugh.

* * *

After they drained their glasses. Blaine gently got up from his seat and came right next to Kurt and offered his hand to him.

"Would you do me an honour to have one dance" Blaine queried with slurry smile.

"Honour is mine" Kurt said in a little dramatic manner as he accepted Blaine's hand and both walked out of the gazebo

Towards the lower part of the deck were slow music was being played.

As they reached the floor Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer and Kurt gently looped his arms around Blaine's neck. And slowly both started moving with the rhythm of the music.

It didn't took them much time to fully relax into each other arms as Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder with Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist tightly pulling him as closer as he could.

They were slowly dancing in silence when suddenly Kurt spoke across Blaine's shoulder.

"This is the best night of my entire life. I always wanted it...to happen... To go out on a date with **someone who feels and touches my heart**. And you did it for me. I can never forget this beautiful night. Thank you so much, Blaine" Kurt groaned

"I'm glad that you liked it, Kurt. I will try my best to prove myself to you" Blaine grumbled

"That's all I want. I just want you and only you the way you are **'My Blaine'**" Kurt said as he leaned back and stared into Blaine's hazel eyes.

**"I just want you 'My Blaine' I know and nothing else"** Kurt said in a tone filled with love, care and sincerity. And Blaine could feel it through his eyes.

"You are** Mine**, Kurt. Say that you are mine and only mine" Blaine grumbled in a demanding tone.

"I'm yours, **I got yours the day I said, 'I Do' in front of everyone. And no one can change that**." Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes conveying the love he has for him. May be he can't say it out loud for now but, he can show that to Blaine that he only want Blaine his husband and no one else in his life.

There was a moment in which both of them locked their gazes and starred into one another eyes. Conveying the feelings they have held.

No one knew who leaned in first cause all they could feel right now was their lips crashed together holding one another for dear life and kissing with as much passion they could. Showing the affection, the care for each other.

They kissed for God knows how long lips moving perfectly together matching the rhythm as Blaine licked Kurt's lower lip asking for the allowance which Kurt gave happily and parted his lips as Blaine's tongue roamed inside Kurt's mouth claiming him 'His'. Their tongues danced together touching and exploring each other's mouth. The taste of alcohol mixed with their breaths they exchanged. Soft moans escaped.

They finally parted which seemed like hours later Blaine saw Kurt's lips more red and swollen by now. And then their eyes met and that was what made them realise they wanted more they needed one another right now more than anything else. Kurt couldn't see the hint of black in those hazel eyes demanding for more and Blaine could see the same in Kurt's eyes.

"I-I need yo-u, Kurt... I ne-ed you so bad" Blaine finally said in a hoarse voice grabbing Kurt's hips and giving them a slight squeeze.

"I want too... I n-need y-ou too, Blaine" Kurt groaned.

And that was it, the boundaries were let down as their mouth connected once again into a heated, filled with LOVE kiss.

* * *

Without tearing apart or breaking their kiss both wrapped into each other's embrace fully reached into the sweet bedroom of the cruise. It was as if one of them let go of the other, he will vanish. As soon as they were inside the room, door locked Blaine wasted no time in slamming Kurt against the near wall as he kissed him heatedly which made Kurt moan in between the kiss.

After kissing each other which seemed like ages. Blaine planted kisses across Kurt's jaw line, then moving to lick at the sensitive spot near his ear lobe then finally, Blaine attached his lips on Kurt's porcelain neck sucking and kissing hard leaving love bits and hickeys. His hands moved up and down Kurt's hips rubbing them and Kurt's fingers locked in now Blaine's messy curls.

Blaine wanted to feel Kurt, he wanted to feel his soft skin under his so without a second thought he started undoing Kurt's waist coat once the waist coat was gone. Blaine started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, his mouth still busy sucking and licking Kurt's Adams apple and enjoying the sweet sounds Kurt was making. Finally Blaine managed to take of Kurt's shirt and then did the same with his own. Once both got rid of their shirts Blaine trailed wet kisses all over Kurt's porcelain chest, but what made Kurt's let out a loud moan was when Blaine licked Kurt's right nipple and then taking the nub of it in his mouth started sucking it until it got hard and then did the same treatment with the other one. As their clothed erections rubbed against each other getting hard. They knew that they needed one another, need to feel and get rid of their already growing hard erection.

And then in a blink they were on the bed with Blaine at the top and Kurt under him gasping with red swollen lips as Blaine once again connected their lips into a passionate heated kiss. Kurt groans into the kiss. As they parted Blaine smirked and pinned Kurt's wrist above his head and bite Kurt's neck. Kurt threw his head back into the pillows as his husband's teeth sunk in his hard cold skin. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as his husband drank his blood from his pulse point.

After a few seconds Blaine ripped his lips away from Kurt and kissed him with his bloody lips.

**"You're fucking delicious"** Blaine groaned as Kurt licked the remaining blood from Blaine's lips. Kurt then quickly moved his wrist out of Blaine's grasp saying, "Now, my turn" Kurt aforesaid in a dark seductive voice, he gripped the nape of Blaine's neck and brought him closer revealing Blaine's throat, Kurt licked his lips as he saw Blaine's Adam's apple bob as he gulped. And then in a flash Kurt suck his own fangs into Blaine's neck and Blaine growled out loud, **"Fuck! Kurt!"**

Kurt moaned as he drank from his husband and his hands were now tangled into Blaine's messy curls and Blaine's hands were working on Kurt's pants trying to unbuckle them. After Kurt was done he said in almost needy voice, **"take me"**

Upon hearing that Blaine wasted no more time and quickly worked with Kurt and his own pants. Within seconds both of their pants and underwear were gone leaving then naked and fully exposed in front of each other. Blaine took his time taking in every single side of Kurt as he groaned, "you're soo... Fucking beautiful a-nd only MINE"

"Only Yours" Kurt replied and then Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and grounded into him as he watched Kurt moan in pleasure. His fingers digging into Blaine's bare thighs.

"UGH... Ta-ke me" Kurt screamed in pleasure as Blaine's hard on rubbed against his own.

"I will fuck y-ou soo hard, that you will al-ways Rember...you only belong... M-Me" Blaine slurred

"Y-yes, fuck m-e..."

Blaine forced Kurt's legs apart and moved so they were bend, he kissed his way slowly down Kurt's chest and Kurt writhe in pleasure and need on every touch. By now Blaine was at his erection he briefly wrapped his lips around his erection and just give it a teasing lick in its underside before moving lower and sucking his balls, as his tongue reached Kurt's hole and gave a lick there before Blaine pushed his cold wet tongue into Kurt's hole passing the ring and bundles of nerves licking and then pulling back preparing Kurt, because he didn't had lube right now, he didn't knew that the date will end up like this, so this was the best he could do.

He then leaned up and licked his three fingers making them wet covered with his saliva and then pushed one finger inside Kurt's tight hole making him gasp. As Blaine moved his index finger in and out making room for the second finger. He moved his finger out and pushed two this time deep inside Kurt and started scissoring stretching Kurt.

"I-I can t-ake third" Kurt somehow managed to say.

And then Blaine pushed the third finger inside moving them across and brushing across the bundle of nerves and hit the sweet spot he wanted to hit. Kurt's prostrate. Which made Kurt arch his back and scream out loud, "Fuck there..." Blaine moved his fingers in and out for a while stretching Kurt.

"J-Just need y-ou... Ne-ed t-o feels yo-u... **Ugh**..."

So Blaine pulled his fingers out and Kurt whined on the lack, Blaine kissed his way up to Kurt's chest brushing past his nipples and breathed in his ear** "prepare me then, babe"**

And then Kurt knew what he had to do so without wasting time he slid down and took Blaine's cock fully into his mouth sucking on it.

"Fuck" Blaine breath out it was feeling so damn good. He had done this with so many other humans but, no one felt this good Kurt's mouth on his cock was feeling heavenly. Kurt was done soon and moved and kissed Blaine on the lips before Blaine could take him fully.

Blaine lifted one of Kurt's legs and places it over his shoulder and the other around his waist as he positioned himself and then pushed his saliva covered cock into Kurt's tight hole.

**"Uhm... That... just lik- shit right th-ere feel good..."** Kurt groaned as the pain he felt was subsided by now and Blaine pounced into Kurt and with every push in and out his erection brushed against Kurt's prostrate.

"You feel... you so good and... Fuck tight" Blaine grumbled into Kurt's mouth as they hungrily kissed. Kurt thrust his hips matching the movement with Blaine's each push. And the feel was driving him nuts. And it didn't take long as Kurt felt bubbling feeling inside his stomach. And he knew he won't last long. So he ripped his lips from Blaine's and frantic, "I-I am go-nan com... come..."

"Me to... So c-lose" Blaine moaned.

And all it took was one more push from Blaine and a thrust from Kurt as Blaine came long and hard deep inside Kurt and Kurt cum himself the white sticky liquid spread all over his chest and stomach. As both of them got rid of their orgasms Blaine slowly pulled him out of Kurt and lied on top of Kurt all exhausted and sweating and kissed Kurt gently as he then licked some of the Kurt's cum from his chest and stomach.

"That was... A-amazing" Blaine said his eyes already drifting close as Kurt moved his fingers in Blaine's sweaty curls.

"I-It was" Kurt smiled and placed a soft gentle kiss on Blaine's own swollen lips.

As both the boys snuggled closer to one another and drifted into sleep with smiles on their faces.

But they had no idea what they just did, where they really needing it or did they done it just under the control of alcohol they both took.

_No idea. What and how will they react in the morning once they wake up back in their full senses?_

* * *

_The next morning,_ Kurt woke up with a yawn, as he opened his eyes he saw that his head was resting on something cold and solid which was slowly rising up and down. As he fully came back to his senses and saw two hazel eyes staring at him in somewhat confusion rising in them Kurt finally noticed that he was half lying on none other than but, Blaine. His head was on Blaine's bare chest with his arm wrapped around his waist.

And then the memories of last night hit him making him shrug back from Blaine in a second as he tried to cover himself with the blanket.

Blain quickly say up and stared at Kurt confused and shocked face. Blaine didn't know why to do or how to react? He himself was confused that what and how they managed to have sex. He was in confusion into his thoughts, _"What is Kurt feeling right now? Did he want this to end like this? Is he regretting it already? The way he shrugged away from me is telling that may be we did a big mistake?"_ Blaine shook his head trying to wrap up his mind.

As he once again gazed at Kurt for any reaction, but all he received was silence. So he sighed and got up from the bed and quickly wore his underwear which was lying on the floor.

"I-I am gonna t-ake a shower" he said in a hurry and riser into the bathroom.

Kurt himself sighed and covered his now blushing face in his hands mumbling to himself,** "shit"**

* * *

They both reached back to the mansion at almost 1 pm in afternoon. As Miss. Jane saw them entering in the living room. She quickly went to Kurt's side and greeted both the boys with her lovely smile.

"Good Afternoon, you too" she greeted.

"I didn't know you both will be out all night, not that I mind" she said in a teasing voice.

"I am going in my room. Say someone to send me a cup of coffee there." Blaine quickly said and then went up stairs.

"Well now, are you going to tell me, how was it? Did you two enjoyed?" She queried.

And the blush that appeared on Kurt's face gave her answer to her question.

"Oh I will take this as a, Yes" she smiled at him.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt was feeling tired and exhausted. He didn't know why but his head was a little heavy ad he was not feeling like taking anything. He had felt like this from like 3 days skipping the day he and Blaine came back from their date.

Physically he was already drained out, God knows why? But what was making him more upset was Blaine reaction and his attitude from the day they got back he and Blaine didn't talk much it was as if something got in between them. Which was driving him nuts? He wanted to know what Blaine was feeling. But every time he tried to talk something makes him stop. And this was making him upset.

* * *

**Blaine's POV,**

Blaine was in a hell big confusion. He was afraid that what he and Kurt did may be was his fault he was the one who forced Kurt into this and now Kurt was not even looking at him or talking with him. And this was making Blaine cures himself. He just doesn't want to lose Kurt and the relationship which was slowly progressing get ruin due to what they did. He wanted to talk to Kurt. He needed to know what Kurt felt. If he regrets it Blaine won't say word. But for now he needs to ask him.

"Yes I need to talk to Kurt." Blaine said to himself.

* * *

Kurt entered his and Blaine bedroom. He just wanted to take some sleep because he was feeling dizzy and his head was as if someone was smacking him with something sharp and hard. As he entered the room he saw Blaine pacing here and there.

As soon as Blaine saw Kurt coming in the room, he quickly stopped his movement and faced Kurt._ "This is the right time to ask, Kurt. I have to ask him what he feels. Does he regret it?"_ Blaine thought.

Kurt noticed Blaine's confusion but, he tried to ignore it for now because he just can't handle all this right now.

"Kurt" Blaine called when he saw Kurt walking towards the bed.

"I need to talk to you"

"Blaine, can we talk later...I..." Kurt was cut off

"No! This is not right. It's just not, Ok. We need to talk right now. I can't take this anymore. I know what happened between us..."

"Yes, say it what you want to s-ay... what happened between us. What?" Kurt asked in a weak voice.

"**Do... do you r-regret it?** Do feel like what happ-ened shouldn't have happened? I-I know you... you didn't wanted it... and after what happened may be you don't want me near you anymore. And if y-you want that...then I won't even touch you but, I... you... **Do you want to leave me?** I know you do cause, you didn't even talk or look at me after that... and I take it that it was **my** **F-FAULT**." Blaine groaned starring at Kurt's speechless face.

"Kurt, say something anything" Blaine frantic when Kurt didn't say a word.

Kurt was so not feeling good now. His head was spinning with what Blaine just said.

_"I know you would want to leave now... I will never touch you if that is what you want"_

_"Do you regret it?"_ Kurt's mind was jumbled up.

"Kurt" Blaine said

Kurt shot out of his thoughts. _"I need to tell, Blaine... I need to say something... say something, Kurt"_

"I-I... Blaine, I will nev..." before Kurt could complete what he tried to said he gasped for air and suddenly feel for running towards the bathroom so he did. Without a second thought he placed a hand over his mouth and ran into the bathroom leaving Blaine in shock and confusion.

As Kurt reached in the bathroom he quickly kneeled down in front of the toilet and gasped for air and coughed suddenly blood coming out of his mouth. As he throw up blood into the toilet.

* * *

**_So I hope I didn't suck much *fingers crossed n biting my lower lip* And I have posted some pics related to the date at my Twitter and Tumblr account. Like what will cruise look like, the Gazebo decoration and well the Sweet Bedroom. So go and check it on my Twitter and Tumblr :)_**

**IMPORTANT NOTE abt BOMH:- Well as you all read and saw how the chapter ended. Cliff hanger. But I know you all would have figured out what is coming up next. So I will just say the Guys get ready cause now from the next update the story is rated M-Preg. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE abt my other fic I am Co-writing:-**

**So I just want to say that I am writing another Fic as a Co-writer with Author Klaine Forever H.A. **

6 chapters of the Fic are already posted. I will say PLEASE go and read it for me it's her First Fic so encourage her and if you find errors and mistakes ignore cause everyone can make mistakes but that doesn't mean there work can't be good. And now as I am Co-writing it with her so we both will try to make as less error we can just give your support it means a lot.

**Name of the Fic:- No Rule Can Hold Us.**

**Go on the wall of:- Klaine Forever H.A**

**Category:- Supernatural/Romance **

**Here is the summery for the Fic:-**

**Humans and vampires are living in the same world. This world is rule by an original vampire name Blaine Anderson. To make sure both live in a safe and peace life, Blaine has created an unbreakable rule that no human and vampire can mate or even in a relationship. but when he see Kurt a human and fall for him, will Blaine dare to break his own rule to get with Kurt?**

So Please go and have a look on the Fic ;)

You can follow me and her on twitter and Tumblr.

**ChrisColfer2050 twitter n Tumblr:-**

**Twitter:- AshCC2050#Rip Cory AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter:- ChrisColfer2050 **

**cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr:- ChrisColfer2050**

**Klainer Forever H.A twitter:-**

**Twitter:- Rip Cory T.T KlaineForeverHA**

Follow and keep your self update with the news regarding the Fics. I have also posted some pics on her twitter account for your Fic No Rule Can Hold Us give it a look and do tell me that did you liked my choices ;)

**Lots n Lots of LOVE**

**CC2050**


	14. Ch14, YOU'RE CONCEIVING!

**Hey Guys, hope you all are up fast update but short, don't worry I will update more soon. Hope you all will like it and I didn't suck much.**

**Warning:- M-Preg starts from now.**

**There is a very Imp Note at the end regarding a new fic I am planning to write so please read it and let me know. Pm or Review.**

**IGNORE MISTAKES IF YOU FIND.**

* * *

Chapter 11,

**You're Conceiving!**

Blaine stood where he was standing still thinking what just happened.

_"Did I do or said something wrong? Why did Kurt ran... Oh God! Is he, Ok"_ Blaine thought as he wasted no more time and rushed behind Kurt into the bathroom, just to freeze on his tracks again as he saw Kurt with blood coming out of his mouth.

Kurt was coughing and throwing up blood.

**"Kurt"** Blaine frantic as he was at his side in a second rubbing his back.

"Kurt, Are you Ok... No of course you are not." Blaine said

"I... I'm f-fine" Kurt stuttered gasping air as more blood came out of his mouth.

Blaine soothed Kurt's back rubbing up and down with one hand and brushed Kurt's hairs from his sweaty forehead from the other one.

After a few minutes as Kurt stopped throwing up. Blaine helped him to get on his feet and then made Kurt sit on the bath counter. As he picked a towel and made it wet and started cleaning Kurt face.

"Kurt, what was that? Why didn't you tell me you were not feeling well?" Blaine grumbled

"I-I am fine" Kurt whimpered

"No, you're not fine. Look at your self you look pale and tired exhausted."

"It's noth..." Kurt was cut off.

"Stop arguing, from how many days are you feeling like this... like throwing up blood" Blaine frowned.

"I... fourth day today... But... I will be fine... It's just.." Kurt was cut off again

**"4 days! And you are telling me now... No, wait actually I find it out cause you wouldn't have told me"** Blaine snorted

"It wasn't a big deal." Kurt said

"Kurt, you are not feeling well, you are throwing up blood and its not normal and you are saying its not a big deal."

"Change your shirt. I am taking you to a doctor." Blaine stated as he placed the towel in the laundry bin.

"What! No I am not... I will be fine..." Kurt tried to object

"I am not hearing a word. You are going with me and that's final" Blaine commanded not leaving any room for argument.

"Fine" Kurt sighed

"But, take me to . He's our family doctor. I won't go to anyone else." Kurt said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ok, where ever you are comfortable. Now wait let me bring you a shirt to change." Blaine said and in a flash he was out if the bathroom and then back wait a blue Henley's shirt and gave it to Kurt to change.

* * *

"Nan" Blaine called as he helped Kurt off the stairs. Although Kurt told him he can walk himself Blaine didn't take any risk cause Kurt looked weak.

"Yes Blaine... Kurt, what happened are you, ok? She said worriedly.

"I am taking Kurt to a doctor. He's not feeling well. He's been throwing up blood." Blaine replied

"What! Oh God, Kurt why didn't you tell us?" She asked shocked.

"I thought it will pass away." Kurt said in a low voice his head down.

"So, I am taking him to Mr. Berry Kurt's family doctor. We will be back in a while." Blaine said as he helped Kurt out of the door.

* * *

As Blaine parked the car in front of the Berry's house. Kurt heart started beating faster. He was scared that what is wrong with him. Was he going to die? His thoughts were cut off as Blaine opened his side of the door and helped him out of the car.

As they stood out side the front door ringing the bell. It took a minute until the front door open and came out.

"Kurt! What a pleasant surprise. How are you? It's been a while now since we met. Last time at your wedding." Mr. Berry said.

"I am fine. It's nice to see you." Kurt gave a small smile.

"So how come you here... I mean if you came for Rachel she is not home." He smiled

"Mr. Berry, I am Blaine Anderson. Kurt's husband." Blaine extended his hand.

"Oh yes, of course I know you. How are you two?" He accepted the hand.

"I am fine but, Kurt's not. He's been sick from a few days feeling dizzy and throwing up..." Blaine was cut off.

"Oh I see, what if we go inside and talk." The witch suggested.

"That would be nice"

* * *

Once they were inside the house and were seated in a room filled with equipments and different weird witch craft things with Mr. Berry sitting opposite to them on his desk.

"Now tell me, what is the problem?" He queried

"Mr. Berry, basically..."

"Call me, Hiram"

"Kurt's been sick from a few days. He's been feeling dizzy, headache and is throwing up blood, God knows why. And it's very weird." Blaine groaned.

"I see, have you felt like this before too, Kurt?" He grilled looking at him.

"I...uhm... No, it's all new... I don't know why, but I don't feel good, **my head is hurting most of the time, I'm sweating w-which is weird and I feel tired and can't keep blood in my system... end up throwing up**." Kurt said twisting his hands in his lap a little scared and nervous. He just wanted to get out of here soon. He always hated hospitals and doctors with huge needles and killing equipment around them.

"I see, well it's a little personal question but, I need to know if you two... I mean like... Have you two mated and blood bonded." Hiram asked

Kurt quickly shared a look with Blaine a his cheeks got a little scarlet.

"I... Yes" Kurt answered now chewing his lower lip.

"Can you tell me how long since you two mated and bonded"

"I-I... The night of our wedding and... and t-then again 4 or 5 days back." Kurt replied uncomfortably.

"And Son, **who was the receiver during it**?"

Now Kurt was being fully embarrassed shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He never thought he had to answer such type of questions.

"Kurt" he heard said.

"Yes... I am sorry... I was the one" Kurt said not daring to eye him.

This was so sick Blaine was sitting right next to him, when he had to answer the questions regarding his sex life.

"Ok, lie down on the examination table... I just need to make something's confirm and check." The witch aforesaid.

Kurt nodded as he got up from his seat and walked across the room and slowly lied down on the table, Hiram walked to him and gently lifted Kurt's shirt pressing his fingers on his abdomen.

"Did you used protection, while you mated?." He grilled

**"No"** Kurt said thinking every time it happened all of a sudden, that he didn't even believe it sometimes that he is not a Virgin any more.

"Tell me where it will hurt" The witch interrogated as he pressed his fingers hard on Kurt's flat stomach.

"Here" Kurt winched as he motioned to his left side when Mr. Berry pressed hard.

He then placed the palm of his both hands on Kurt's flat belly and closed his eyes whispering something slowly.

After a while he slowly opened his eyes in shock.

"I don't know what I should say... Or how to... But Son, your...** YOUR CONCEIVING A BABY**"

Kurt eyes almost popped out as he heard those words coming out of mouth.

* * *

_**A/N:- Da Da Dang... Hope you all like it and it didn't suck. I tried my best. *fingers crossed* well I could have wrote more but I said its Ok for now...**_

_**So what you think will happen next now. KURT IS FUCKING PREGNANT!**_

_**How will Blaine react? What will be Kurt's reaction? Will Blaine accept it? They just somehow started to develop something in their relationship and now this news. Will its effect them or what?**_

_**Well lets see and way till I update next. Don't worry I won't make you all wait to long.**_

**IMPORTANT NOTE:- Well guys I have a new story idea and I am thinking of posting it soon only if you all want me to.**

**Here is the summary:-**

**Blaine Anderson was a musical superstar. Everything was in his hands fame, money, millions of fans etc, but what happened him now that he didn't care for anything but just to keep on drowning in alcohol. One day he finds an attractive young boy Kurt Hummel singing at a bar. And Blaine's take him and his talent to the heights of fame, but during this all he lost his own self. The two lovers who go through love & hate, twists & turbulence, success & failure in their life's. Will they accept their success and live life together or do their egos separate them forever.**

**Category:- Hurt/Comfort/Romance.**

**Rated:- M**

**So Please let me know what you think of the summary. I can just say that the Story will be great and you will all love it although you will all need tissues while reading. But it's Klaine so there will be something special.**

**I have already worked everything out and will post it's Character Intro and details soon just please let me know what you all think.**

**You all the best.**

**Twitter:- AshCC2050 at AnushkaNZ**

**ChrisColfer2050 at cc2050**

**Tumblr:- chriscolfer2050**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050.**


	15. Ch12, I don't regret it

**I don't own Glee, Ryan do... blahblah...**

**Hey Guys, Hope you are all up. Well here I come with a new update and it is longer than my last one so happy. I just hope I don't suck much in it and you all like it. **

**SO now let's see how and what will be Blaine's reaction and what will Kurt do. **

**Because one thing is for sure Kurt won't give up the baby if Blaine doesn't want him.**

**Now I won't say much so go and read yourself. **

**Song used is 'November Rain' by Gun n Roses. My friend Klaine Forever H.A suggested me it so, THANKS.**

**Warning; - M-preg from now on in the story.**

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES...PLEASE**

* * *

Chapter 12,

**I don't regret it,**

_"You're conceiving a baby"_ the words roamed around Kurt's mind.

"What? Are you crazy? How is that even possible?" Blaine frowned and was next to Kurt in an instant.

_"You're conceiving a baby"_

_"How is that...? I am pregnant... I am..."_ Kurt's thoughts were cut off as he heard Hiram speaking.

"I know it's a shock and you have never heard anything like this before but, it's not impossible completely... You both belong to the **original race of pure blood vampires and it's a rare chance that if a male vampire have the capability of conceiving and reproducing... But it's not fully impossible. As we can see"**

"But... I... How is i-t...? I m-mean... I..." Kurt stuttered not able to form his own words.

"I know, Son but it's the truth and you have to accept it you are pregnant." Dr. Hiram stated putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him.

_"This is not happening... how can that be real"_ Kurt thought as he gently placed his both hands on his flat stomach and slowly sat up.

"What do I have to do now?" Kurt queried suddenly getting out of his thoughts as he stared at Blaine expressionless face.

"Well as the child, will be vampire to, so the pregnancy will be of, if I am not wrong 6 to 6 and a half month and you will start to show up within 2 months."

Kurt heart was beating so fast that if he was human it would have given up till now.

"How are we gonna do this?" Blaine finally spoke after a long pause.

"Well I will say I will be examining Kurt from now until this all pregnancy tenure. It's a little new for me to as its first male pregnancy I will be doing but, don't worry I have good experience in this field. And as for the baby, I will say I need to do some more test so I will need Kurt's blood sample."

"And what more" Kurt grilled

**"You need to take care of yourself properly, rest, eat well and at least take blood twice or thrice a week as now the baby would need it to. And most importantly the first few weeks you will feel like throwing up and will feel the symptoms you are feeling but, it will go away soon, and the first two to three months you will have to be careful before your moves cause your body is weak and the child to so try to relax more."** The witch said concerned

Kurt didn't say anything but just nodded as he stood up once again staring at Blaine's clueless face. Kurt was about to say something but Blaine beat him saying, "I guess we should go now. I am waiting for you in the car"

"Thank you, Mr. Hiram" Blaine said

"It was my pleasure. You just take care of Kurt now" Mr. Berry smiled

And then Blaine left the house. Once Blaine was out of sight Kurt swallowed hard as he said, "Uncle, will you do me a favour?"

"Yes Son, what is it that I can do?" He queried

"Will you... I mean can you just keep this news between us for now. I don't want anyone to know right now" Kurt interrogated nervously.

"But Kurt is there a problem like..." The witch was cut off

"No! No! It's not like that, what you are probably thinking. I... I just want to tell everyone myself... UHM... Like wanna surprise everyone with the big n-news" Kurt groaned looking at Mr. Berry with innocent eyes. He knew that he was lying right now, but he can't tell what is his and Blaine relationship going on.

"As you say son, I won't say a word not even to Rachel unless you want to tell" Hiram smiled patting on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thank you so much" Kurt said

"You're welcome. Now go, Blaine must be waiting and take of yourself."

"I will. Bye"

"Bye Kurt, do come for regular checkups in a while."

"I will" and then Kurt was out of the room and went for the car Blaine was waiting in.

* * *

**_(Back to the Mansion)_**

As both the boys reached back home and walked inside the lobby heading for the living room.

Once they left the berry house none of them said a word. Blaine drove them back and not even once looked at Kurt. And Kurt didn't dare to say anything cause he was scared what will Blaine say and how will he react, so Kurt stayed quite fighting himself from inside.

They reached inside the living room. Miss. Jane was at their side instantly the old lady was worried for Kurt.

"Kurt, how are you now? What did the doctor said? Is everything alright? Why have you been throwing up blood?" She placed a whole train of questions, but none of them were answered.

"Kurt... Blaine you tell..." She was unable to complete her sentence as Blaine didn't even looked at her and straight away went upstairs leaving Kurt in tearful eyes with trembling lips. Miss. Jane was startled and confused that what was going on. But her thoughts were cut off as she heard a low sob and as she turned she found an armful of now sobbing Kurt.

"Kurt son, w-what... Why are you crying? What happened? Please answer me; you are scaring hell out of me." She queried worriedly.

But Kurt kept sobbing in her arms hugging her right to find some comfort and safety

"Honey, please tell me... Why... What happened? You went to doctor with Blaine, what did he said? Why are you crying, is something wrong? Tell me"

"I... I a-m ... Mr. Hiram...**Iampregnant**" Kurt babbled choking with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"What? Honey, please try to calm down and then tell me"

Kurt took a minute as his sobs almost died and he leaned back.

He took a deep breath as he frantic, "I-I am **PREGNANT**. Mr. Berry checked and... And he said as I a-am pure blood I can conceive... And I am with a baby."

"Oh My God! You're not joking because this is such good news then, why are you crying, Kurt? You should be happy you are carrying Blaine's child" she groaned

"Aren't you happy? Why, don't you want this?" She frowned

"I... No, I am happy. This is like a miracle for me that I am carrying Blaine's baby, but..." Kurt stopped and gasp for air.

"But what, Kurt"

"But, Blaine don't want this... he...he is n-not ha-ppy" Kurt felt his tears once again coming out. As the thought that may be Blaine don't want this hit him.

"Did Blaine say it? Did he said he don't want this?" She grilled concerned

"I-I no, but his reaction said that... He didn't even look at me once or said a word" Kurt whimpered

"Then go talk to him, ask him what is he feeling and want. May be it's not what you think is, but maybe he is just overwhelmed with the news and was not ready to accept it" the old lady grumbled

Kurt wiped his tears as he said, "should I talk to him. Do you think he will listen and understand? What if he doesn't want this?"

"You can't say anything unless you talk to him. So go, Kurt talk to him. Tell him... Tell him that you want this and you don't regret any of this"

"Ok, I need to tell him and ask what he wants one way or the other" Kurt aforesaid.

* * *

**_(Inside the Bedroom)_**

When Kurt reached in the room he saw Blaine standing next to the open window.

"Blaine" Kurt said in a low voice taking a step closer. Blaine turned around and saw Kurt standing a few feet from him.

Kurt's heart beating was like 100+ per mile. "I-I..." he swallowed and took a deep breath as Blaine kept staring at him.

"I... what happened to-day it's...it's true I... I know it's unbelievable but, we can't change it. And... I don't want to..." It was quite hard for him to form words as he twisted his hands nervously.

"**I don't regret it**, Blaine. I never thought that I could get pregnant... and now when I am... I know where our relationship stand its... it's difficult but..." Kurt took a deep breath again and then continued speaking in the mean while Blaine didn't say neither a word nor his expressions changer as he just kept staring at Kurt's face which was showing different expression each time he blinked.

"But I-I want this... I don't know what you are thinking or what you want but, I am n-ot letting it go... I won't give **our baby** away... I... Say something, Blaine" Kurt groaned

But Blaine didn't say a word.

"Blaine, please I said what I wanted... I don't regret it, but I want to know w-hat you want." He frantic his eyes getting watery again.

Blaine sighed and finally spoke after a long pause, **"I DON'T KNOW**. I really have no fucking idea right now... it's just fucking too much to take in and it's overwhelming me... I don't know what I want... I... I just give me time I can't answer you now... I need to be alone... **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE**" Blaine frowned with a little high tone.

"But... say at least..." Kurt was cut off as Blaine didn't let him complete and marched out of the room shutting the door with a loud bump. Leaving Kurt alone in a crying mess.

* * *

**_(Inside the study room, after 5 mins)_**

Everything in the study room was all but in a mess. When Blaine left the room and came in the study he was angry and couldn't control his temper so he just took it out on the things. The books were scattered on the floor, glass pieces were lying on the floor all shattered, the chair was out of its place in short everything was in a mess. And Blaine was standing next to the window eyes closed and exhaling deep breaths.

_"Kurt, you are conceiving"_

_"Blaine! I don't regret anything... I want it"_

_"I won't give up Our Baby..."_

_"I know where are relationship stands, but still I... will not let it go..."_

_"I-I want to k-now what you want, what you thinking..."_ Kurt's trembling words were clouding Blaine from everywhere.

And then His own words made him want to slap himself for what he just did with Kurt. When Kurt needed his support, he left him saying, "I don't know... I need time it's fucking so much to take in"

**"SHIT!"** Blaine cursed himself as he realised what had he just done with Kurt leaving him alone when he need Blaine.

"I am such an asshole. What have I done? He didn't regret it... After all what I did with him h-he still want this... I... ruined it. God! What if Kurt hates me now? What if he wanted to l-leave...? No, No..." Blaine frowned.

"This is my fault... After all it's my child to... and I can't deny it. Oh God! What if Kurt... I have to talk to him" Blaine aforesaid as he quickly ran for Kurt to tell him what he want cause Blaine Anderson just can't let Kurt go now.

* * *

**_(In the Backyard)_**

Kurt was standing in the backyard, his eyes puffy due to crying. After Blaine left Kurt couldn't stop his tears from flooding out. He felt rejected, heart-broken. Blaine doesn't want him or their child this thought was killing him.

And suddenly out of nowhere Kurt started singing pouring his heart out.

**"When I look into your eyes**

**I can see a love restrained**

**But darlin' when I hold you**

**Don't you know I feel the same**

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**And we both know hearts can change**

**And it's hard to hold a candle**

**In the cold November rain"**

Blaine was going in their bedroom because he left Kurt there, but stopped on his tracks, when he heard a thrilling heartbroken voice of none other than Kurt coming form the backyard

**"We've been through this such a long long time**

**Just tryin' to kill the pain**

**But lovers always come and lovers always go**

**And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**

**Walking away"**

When Blaine reached at the backyard he saw Kurt standing near the pillar and staring at the dark sky as he poured out his heart. The pain and hurt were reflecting from his voice.

**"If we could take the time**

**to lay it on the line**

**I could rest my head**

**Just knowin' that you were mine**

**All mine**

**So if you want to love me**

**then darlin' don't refrain**

**Or I'll just end up walkin'**

**In the cold November rain**

**Do you need some time...on your own**

**Do you need some time...all alone**

**Everybody needs some time... on their own**

**Don't you know you need some time...all alone"**

Kurt turned a little that Blaine could now see the tears streaming out of his beautiful blue orbs. As Kurt placed a hand gently on his flat belly staring down at it as he sung the further lyrics.

**"I know it's hard to keep an open heart**

**When even friends seem out to harm you**

**But if you could heal a broken heart**

**Wouldn't time be out to charm you**

**Sometimes I need some time...on my own**

**Sometimes I need some time...all alone**

**Everybody needs some time... on their own**

**Don't you know you need some time...all alone"**

Blaine was feeling his own heart being torn apart because the tears and the pain in Kurt's eyes were making him go crazy on himself for being a dick with Kurt.

**"And when your fears subside**

**And shadows still remain**

**I know that you can love me**

**When there's no one left to blame**

**So never mind the darkness**

**We still can find a way**

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**Even cold November rain**

**Don't ya think that you need somebody**

**Don't ya think that you need someone**

**Everybody needs somebody**

**You're not the only one**

**You're not the only one"**

As the song finally ended.

"Kurt" Blaine called

On hearing his name Kurt turned with red puffy eyes tears straining on his cheeks as he saw Blaine standing in front of him.

"Kurt! I-I want to t-alk and... I don't..." Blaine was cut off.

"You don't h-ave to say...anything... I-I get it, Blaine you don't want me or the b-Baby... and I w-on't force you to acc-ept me or him, if you don't... But... but..." Kurt choked on his words as more tears streamed out of his eyes saying all this.

"But, I-I won't give up Our Baby... and if you don't even con...consider him yours then **he's mine... My Baby** and I... I won't let my baby go" Kurt whimpered.

"No Kurt, I don't know... What is the..." Blaine was cut off again.

"Y-you don't wa-nt me... I get it... I-I will leave, I will go away... I won't be a burden on you.** I know y-ou never wanted me...**" Kurt cried out.

"And I will l-live with it but, I won't give up on us... on my baby" Kurt frantic

"Kurt! This is insane. I didn't say this... I know I did..."

"No, you don't ha-ve to lie to me. I will go away..." This time Kurt was cut off.

As Blaine almost screamed out in anger and frustration which made Kurt jump a little taking a few steps back and protectively wrapping his ants around his belly.

Blaine quickly realised this was not a good way to talk. He sighed running his hands through his curls as he said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scream, but please Kurt listen to me just once" Blaine pleaded showing his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt didn't say a word but just stared at him with painful eyes which were killing Blaine.

"Kurt! It's not what you are thinking. I... I know I shouldn't have acted like that... When you needed me, but I-I got confused... I didn't know what to do, I got shocked... That h-ow is it even possible for you to get P-Pregnant" Blaine groaned

"But... I am, and I am not giving up my baby" Kurt fumbled

"I know, and who said... Y-ou have to give up... Kurt, I got overwhelmed not believing it and... And I know I have n-never been a good husband or a person but..." Blaine took a deep breath gazing at Kurt now puzzled face.

"I try to... and Kurt how come y-ou thought that... I will say you to l-eave or give up the baby... I won't"

As soon as Blaine said that Kurt stared at him in shock.

"You always said that... you are my husband... and y-ou have right then... why not now. This is your house to, Kurt and y-ou will not go anywhere" Blaine said in a commanding tone taking few steps closer to him.

"And..." Blaine needed to form his words very carefully because he had already ruined enough.

**"And... this is not just your baby he's... he's mine to and I can never d-deny it or would want to... If you don't regret it then... I don't too. If you are happy and want him although I was an ass to you... then I-I am happy too, but don't leave"** Blaine grumbled

"You... You don't regret it... Y-ou w-ant this" Kurt queried unbelievably

Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face in his hands as he wiped the tears away by his thumb.

"No, I don't... I will never" Blaine said sincerely with care and all but truth in his hazel eyes.

"Me too" Kurt tried to give a small weak smile when suddenly he almost lost his balance because of his head pounding and spinning cause of all the crying and tension he had taken in this condition. But Blaine caught him wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Kurt" Blaine said

"I-I am fine" Kurt tried to stand still

"No, you are not. Look at yourself you need rest." Blaine groaned and without another word picked up Kurt in his arms in bridal style.

"Blaine, what I..."

"Shh... just be quite. I know what I need to do" Blaine said leaving no room for arguing. As he carried his pregnant husband in their bedroom.

* * *

**_(Inside the Bedroom)_**

Once Blaine was inside their room he lied Kurt down in the bed and pulled the covers on him removing his shoes as he said, "now rest, Kurt you need it and the baby to. You have to take care of yourself."

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked quickly grabbing his hand when Blaine tried to move away.

"Hey, don't worry I am just gonna change. You rest Kurt, sleep you need it" Blaine said with care gazing into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded as he relaxed completely and closed his eyes and Blaine went into the bathroom.

* * *

**_(Inside the Bathroom)_**

Blaine closed the door as he pressed his back against the door closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

_"What am I doing is it right? Do I really want Kurt this much? I never felt like this before, then why now? Does all this really mean a lot to me? Can I really trust Kurt, that he won't betray me?"_ Blaine's thought, millions of questions coming in his head.

"What am I thinking?" Blaine sighed as he leaned against the bath counter.

"I did so horrible things with him, but he still let me in. He gave me another chance trusted me with himself and now he is even carrying my... **My Ba... Baby**" Blaine groaned

"Yes, although I never even once gave Kurt that importance he still didn't regret being with me, then... I can trust him. Why does it feel like I can trust him... and these feelings?"

Blaine splashed water over his face as he grabbed a face towel and dried his face.

"Kurt just needs me. I have to do this for him and for the... baby to... I can't let them go" Blaine thought to himself making a final decision.

When Blaine came out of the bathroom changed in his night-clothes he saw Kurt was already fast asleep. And it was good because he needs rest and care.

Blaine quietly moved closer and climbed on his side of the bed as he stared at Kurt's peaceful glowing face. And then leaned closer and gingerly placed a kiss on top of his forehead running his fingers lightly through Kurt's soft hairs so he don't wake him up as Blaine said,

**"I will prove myself for both of you. I will take care of you and will never let you** **go"**

* * *

**A/N; *fingers crossed* hope I didn't suck much again I tried my best. So as you all see that Blaine got angry but then cool down... I will say Blaine Anderson is complicated person right now but he's trying to work on it. He wants to trust Kurt and the feelings are bubbling inside him but, he just can't get it. But don't worry he will be soon.**

**For now I will say Kurt is pregnant and well let's see how it all will go :)**

**Twitter; - AshCC2050 **at** AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter; - ChrisColfer2050 **at** cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr; - chriscolfer2050**

**RIVEWS WOULD BE NICE.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	16. Ch13, I don't know what to do?

**A/N: - Hey Guys, hope you are all up and doing great.**

**TLOS2 has finally released and Chris was at book is fucking great. I love this man he is always there for his fans no matter what.**

**Ok now back to the update. Hope you will all like it. And if you find mistake please forgive me because I am sick from past two days. I had icy slushy and it made my throat block and all stupid coughing and flu with headache.**

**The song used is 'All I need' by within-temptation.**

**SO IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES.**

**IMP note at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 13,

**I don't know what to do?**

Blaine woke up not because he wanted to but, cause the sound of someone coughing made him. As he stirred and saw the bed empty next to him he fully got what was happening. So without wasting time he ran in the bathroom and saw Kurt puking blood in the toilet.

The next thing Kurt knew, he felt a gentle hand rubbing his back up and down trying to soothe Kurt.

"B-Blaine" Kurt managed to say

"Y-ou don't h e to...s-see this" Kurt stuttered as he gasped for air.

"Shhh... I want to help" Blaine groaned.

Kurt wanted to argue, but he couldn't as some more blood came out and he kind of was thankful of Blaine for rubbing his back cause it helped him relax a bit.

After Kurt cleaned up and raise his mouth with some mouth wash, although arguing so many time that he is fine and don't want to rest more, but Blaine forced him and didn't listen to him once and made him go to bed.

"Blaine! This is insane... I don't want to be in bed" Kurt objected

"I am not hearing a word, Kurt" Blaine replied as someone knocked at the bedroom door. And he went to answer it.

"Good Morning, Blaine" Miss. Jane greeted

"Morning, Nan" Blaine answered

"Well actually I brought breakfast for both of you... I thought it was a hard long day yesterday, so you two would be exhausted, so breakfast in bed would be nice" she smiled.

"Thanks, Nan" Blaine said as he took the tray of breakfast from her and closed the door.

"Breakfast in here" Blaine announced as he walked to the bed were Kurt was sitting.

"Nan thought it would be nice for us to have breakfast in bed today and I agree you need to rest and relax so it's better here"

"Here you go" Blaine said passing Kurt a cup of coffee and some pancakes.

"Thanks"

Both the boys ate their breakfast.

* * *

Blaine was in the study when someone knocked.

"Come in" he called.

Kurt slowly walked in as soon Blaine saw Kurt he stood up saying, "Kurt, what are you doing here? You are supposed to rest"

"I-I need to take about something" Kurt aforesaid

"What?" Blaine queried

"I... I basically, Blaine. I want to go to my dad" Kurt stammered

"Why? Don't you want to...?" Blaine was cut off

"No! It's not what you are thinking. **I am not leaving For God sake...** I need to tell my family about the baby... After all they have a right to know" Kurt grumbled.

"Oh! I... do what you want to do, why are you telling me?" Blaine interrogated confused. Not that Kurt needed his permission to tell his family.

"I... I want yo..."Kurt inhaled twisting his hands.

Blaine stared at him in confusion.

**"I want you... to go w-ith me"** Kurt said in a low voice thoughtfully.

"But, I know if you don't want to... I will tell them you were busy or..." Kurt was cut off.

"Are you asking me to go or are you telling me not to, because you asked me and then answered yourself." Blaine scoffed

"What no I..."

"Just tell me when to go" Blaine stated as he picked the file he was working on.

"What!" Kurt asked startled

"I said tell me when to go with you." Blaine repeated

"Really, Y-ou will go with me" Kurt said happily not believing that Blaine said he will go with him.

"I think that's what I just said but, if you don't want me to I won't" Blaine smirked.

"What! No no, I want you to go" Kurt said quickly.

"Okay"

"Okay, I will leave now. I need to tell I am coming." Kurt said as he left the room.

Leaving Blaine with a smile.

* * *

"Dad" Kurt shouted happily as he launched himself on Burt.

"Hey Kiddo, I missed you so much" The Lord said hugging his son back.

"I missed you too"

As they leaned back Burt grilled, "How are you, bud?"

"I am good and you"

"Fit and fine as always" Burt smiled.

"Hello Mr. Hummel" Blaine greeted as he walked in.

Blaine, call me Burt, Son. How are you?" Burt asked

"Good" Blaine replied

"So what is it you wanted to tell, so important, Bud" Burt demanded turning his attention on his son.

"First tell me where everyone else is. I told you to gather all of them." Kurt asked

"I know, everyone is waiting in the living room"

"Then let's go"

* * *

Once Kurt hugged and greeted everyone he stood in the middle of everyone as they all stared at him in curiosity that what does he want to say.

Kurt cleared his throat as he started speaking, "Ok, well as I gathered you all here, there is a big reason for it I want to share... basically we want to share this with you" Kurt gestured towards Blaine.

"And we are actively listening" Adam replied

Kurt knew that it was enough of the waiting done so, without thinking more he just said what he wanted to say.

**"I am Pregnant"**

"What!" Everyone said together in shock not believing what they just heard.

"What" Kurt rolled his eyes?

"I just said, I am pregnant" he repeated

"Oh My God! Kurt, if you are trying to joke it's not funny at all" Rachel aforesaid unbelievably

"Rach, I am not in a mood of joking. I am telling as much truth as you and I am"

"This is so... so amazing, son. I... I don't even have words how to express my happiness" Burt groaned as he took his son in his embrace.

"I am gonna be a **Grandpa**" Burt smiled hugging his son.

"Boo! This is so awesome... I am gonna be an aunt" Mercy said hugging him next.

"Oh Yeh totally will be" Kurt replied back smiling.

And the next thing was Kurt was lifted in the air by none other than his best boy Adam as he twirled Kurt round.

"Babe, I am so happy... I am gonna be an Uncle, sweetie pie" Adam grumbled happily.

**"Oh God, Adam! Put me down... You idiot or I am gonna puke on you"** Kurt exclaimed.

Everyone was laughing expect for Blaine who was starting to feel the bubble of jealousy and possessiveness once again growing in him.

As Adam put Kurt down and kissed him on the cheek hugging him tight.

This made Blaine clench his jaw from not lasting out in front of everyone.

_"Can't he simply keep his hands of, My Husband"_ Blaine thought as he listened to what Adam said next still hugging Kurt.

"You will see I will spoil my nephew"

"Oh Lord! Then I have to keep him from you" Kurt teased as he leaned back which made everyone laugh.

"We will see for it, babe" Adam said in a challenging tone.

"I am happy for you, Kurt" Finn said.

"Thanks Finn"

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Blaine whispered in his ear as he leaned closer.

"Yeh, I am fine. Why ask?" Kurt asked thoughtfully.

"Your cousin was being crazy with you. It could have made you dizzy or something bad for the baby." Blaine groaned.

Kurt stared at Blaine's face in shock. He didn't accept Blaine to be so protective and say this.

"What?" Blaine demanded when Kurt kept gazing at him.

"Nothing" Kurt shook his head smiling.

And then all of them chatted happily excited for the new member to come soon. And Blaine stayed at Kurt's side all the time trying to keep Adam away from him as possible, because that guy won't keep his hands to himself self. And Blaine doesn't like it.

* * *

Kurt stirred in the bed when he felt the bed next to him light. As he rubbed his eyes and opened them he saw Blaine was not there. He checked the time and it was only 3am.

He sat up slowly wondering where Blaine has gone in the middle of the night.

So he stood up and after looking through the bathroom he went out of the room to check.

After almost scanning the entire mansion leaving nothing unchecked Kurt sighed "Where are you, Blaine? Did he go outside?" Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

Sitting in front of the piano in the music room where no one came from ages, but still it looked clean and in order.

Blaine was staring at the keys it was 5th time now that he extended his hand to touch but pulled back again.

Blaine loved singing. There was one thing he could never leave which was music, but sometimes life play hard and rough and a person has to give up its most loveable thing. That's what exactly happened with Blaine, he gave up his music, his voice after his life shattered into pieces.

But why now? God knows why after years and years of hiding his love for music now all of a sudden he want to sing, want to get the feeling out, pouring himself out which he had closed years back.

Sighing and taking a deep breath. Blaine once again extend his hand towards the piano keys and this time he didn't pulled back as his fingers finally came in contact with the keys and beautiful tune came out and then Blaine didn't know how it happened but, he started playing and lyrics poured out of his mouth on their own.

**"I'm dying to catch my breath**

**Oh, why don't I ever learn?**

**I've lost all my trust**

**Though I've surely tried to turn it around**

**Can you still see the heart of me?**

**All my agony fades away**

**When you hold me in your embrace"**

Kurt would have lost it by now trying to find Blaine, but when suddenly he heard piano being played and a beautiful breath-taking voice which Kurt had never heard before filled his ears and his mind. He turned on his heels and followed the voice and music coming from somewhere deep inside the mansion.

Kurt was walking down the hall way after the voice. The hall way was quite long and dark, but finally Kurt came to its end and turned to right because the voice was getting clearer now so he quietly walked. He was surprised that he had never come to this part of mansion before.

Finally he reached at his destination as he saw lights flicking out of the room and the door was slightly open. He bare feet walked closer just to stop on his tracks when he peeked through the door and saw a beautiful music room filled with different musical instruments with a piano in the middle and what made him drop his jaws was that it was none other than Blaine singing.

Kurt knew that Blaine use to sing cause Miss. Jane told him that night he got to know Blaine's dark past. But what made him startled was that Blaine stopped singing after that night. It was as if he tried to leave everything behind even his voice which he loved so much. And now suddenly hearing Blaine singing was just unbelievable.

**"Don't tear me down for all I need**

**Make my heart a better place**

**Give me something I can believe**

**Don't tear me down**

**You've opened the door now**

**Don't let it close**

**I'm here on the edge again**

**I wish I could let it go**

**I know that I'm only one step away**

**From turning it around"**

It was the first time Kurt ever heard Blaine sing. And he was surprised that his husband has a beautiful voice which can make anyone fall in love with it.

It was so sweet and soft and it was like finally Blaine was trying to get his feelings out. Which he had kept locked inside him for ages.

**"Can you still see the heart of me?**

**All my agony fades away**

**When you hold me in your embrace**

**Don't tear me down for all I need**

**Make my heart a better place**

**Give me something I can believe**

**Don't tear it down, what's left of me**

**Make my heart a better place"**

Kurt closed his eyes trying to pay and concentrate more. Hearing Blaine filled his heart with joy and love.

**"I tried many times but nothing was real**

**Make it fade away, don't break me down**

**I want to believe that this is for real**

**Save me from my fear, don't tear me down**

**Don't tear me down for all I need**

**Make my heart a better place**

**Don't tear me down for all I need**

**Make my heart a better place**

**Give me something I can believe**

**Don't tear it down, what's left of me**

**Make my heart a better place**

**Make my heart a better place"**

The song ended and Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine leaned against the piano as he heard him saying, "I don't know what to do?"

"But, I know what to do, Blaine. And I will do it for you. I will make gain what you lost." Kurt muttered to himself.

Blaine may act to be stronger or pretend he doesn't care but right now Kurt could see what he wanted to. As he saw his husband all but broken up, shattered, confused to understand life, and most importantly what he want.

But Kurt knew what he had to do to make Blaine remember good memories from his past. An idea popped into his head.

**"Yes, I have to find them and bring them back. This can be the start of it"** Kurt thought to himself as he quietly walked back to their bedroom, so Blaine could not know that he had heard him sing. Cause Kurt doesn't want the doors which are trying to open up close again.

* * *

**A/N: - Da Da Dang... Hope you liked it. Cliff hanger!**

**The pic of how will music room will look like I have posted on my twitter and Tumblr.**

**Let's see what Kurt is thinking and whom does he want to bring back to Blaine's life which Blaine left far behind.**

**IMP Note: - I have posted my new fic full summary and character intro on my wall. You can all go and see it.**

**'A Light In The Dark'**

**I will start to update it soon just first I need to work out some more chapters of BOMH.**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050 at AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 at**

**cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr: - chriscolfer2050**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	17. Ch14, Bringing the lost ones

**Hey Guys, hope you are all doing great. Here is the new Chapter hope you will like it. And just wanted to say that I have my UNI entry test on 20th Aug so if I got a bit late in updating don't be mad. I am already quite stressed out due to many things.**

**And a Shot Out to you all that I have started a new Fic I have posted its first Chp yesterday you can read it.**

**Title: - A Night That Changed My Life.**

**Summary:-The night he lost himself fully, his existence, his name everything he knew was forgotten. He just remembered that when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of Hazel eyes staring at him with concern. With his memory and identity lost, what will be the future of Kurt Hummel. Will Blaine help him to find who he was. And what if along this journey they fall for one another.**

**Rated: - T for now.**

**So go and check it once.**

**Jeff and Kurt's message will be in bold and italic.**

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES.**

* * *

Chapter 14,

**Bringing the lost ones.**

The next day Kurt could see a sign of relief on Blaine's face, as if a load was lifted of him, and Kurt was happy that at least it was the start of a new beginning, a start of the old Blaine choices coming back and so Kurt had an awesome plan how to make Blaine feel more happy.

After Blaine left Kurt was sitting with Miss. Jane in the library when suddenly he blunted, "where are the **Warblers** now a day?"

"What?" The old lady asked a bit confused staring at him. He placed the book he was reading on the table as he crossed his legs gazing at her.

"I mean you tell me, that Blaine and his friends in Dalton were in Warblers and use to sing, so where are they now don't they ever met Blaine after all that happened" Kurt queried.

"No, Warblers were like a family. They were always there for one another. Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were an Unbreakable group they were the reason Warblers were shinning stars and after Sebastian scene they did wanted to be there for Blaine, but he shut himself down. Blaine started to cut off with everyone even when they tried to talk to him Blaine didn't let them. It was like he doesn't want to keep any memory." She groaned.

"So after that they never contact him?" Kurt demanded

"No, they did, but Blaine never replied. They use to call me sometimes to know how he was doing, but Blaine never met then again when they even tried hard to get to him. I had last talk with Wes, I guess 5 months back." She replied thoughtfully.

"Do you know where they are now?" Kurt grilled thinking that they really cared for Blain then they will help Kurt.

"Well... Wes lived in Scotland in Edinburgh with his wife Lancy; he is the councillor of Vampire community there. Nick and Jeff both live together in Glasgow. God, Jeff was pain in ass with his ecstatic behaviour and David if my memory is not that bad he is in Inverness now a days. But why you ask?" She interrogated

"Well... I-I was thinking... actually last night I heard Blaine sing and the way he poured out, I saw how much he broke down and... UHM... so I was thinking what if we bring his friends back, may be now after so many years of staying apart he actually be happy to see them." Kurt aforesaid thoughtfully.

"Really! Blaine sang last night... Wow... that is so good, Kurt. It's the first time he sang again after that night and I think its fantastic idea. I bet he will be very happy to see them again." She replied happily.

"Great, so can you do me a favour? Can you give me Wes address where he lives and can you call him and say to get them all at one place so I can go and talk and tell them to come?" Kurt asked.

"Sure thing, I can and of you want I can go with you to cause I don't want you to travel to Scotland all alone in this condition and I know them all, so it will be much easier." She suggested.

"I think that would be great. So we will leave tomorrow morning early because Scotland is not to near from here." Kurt smiled.

"Right thing, so I will call Wes and let him know we are coming."

"Ok" Kurt said thinking that now no one can stop Blaine from meeting his friend's not even Blaine himself.

* * *

Luckily the next morning Blaine had to go with Puck out-of-town early. So as planned Kurt and Miss. Jane headed for their destination to Scotland Edinburgh.

Yesterday after the talk with Kurt, Miss. Jane called Wes and told him she was coming and needed the guys to be there as she needed to talk. And Wes didn't ask once and just nodded to let David, Nick and Jeff know to come at his place as his wife and son were gone to their Grandpa house.

"I just hope everything goes well and what we want for Blaine to be happy does come true." Kurt said in a low voice as he and Miss. Jane were sitting in the back seat of Audi Q7 and the driver was driving the jeep.

"I can say one thing for sure; Kurt that if this would have been done a while back, Blaine would have never wanted it, but now after you came in his life, I can bet he wants his** missing puzzles** back. He doesn't say it out loud but, I can see from his eyes he want it back all the good things he lost, from which one is you and now his friends would be an amazing idea." She groaned putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kurt smiled as he got more relaxed on the seat knowing the drive was long almost, 5 hours from Birmingham to Scotland.

* * *

It was 1:30pm in afternoon, when the driver pulled the car in front of a nice elegant mansion with trees and greenery all around and not much crowd.

Kurt and Miss. Jane got out of the car and knocked at the front door.

Kurt took a deep breath it was the first time Blaine's friend will meet him and he just want this meet to go all well. As he was in his own thoughts the door opened revealing an Asian boy just as Blaine's age with black hairs and almost of Kurt's height just a little shorter with a smile.

"Hello Wes! How are you, son?" Miss. Jane aforesaid as she leaned to give him a quick hug.

"Hi Nan! I am good, how are you?" Wes said hugging her back.

"Good as always."

As they leaned back Miss. Jane said, "Wes, this is Kurt, Kurt Hummel Anderson, Blaine's husband. And Kurt this is Wes." She introduced.

"Hi Kurt, it's so good to meet you and wow Blaine actually got married. That's awakened. How is Blaine?" Wes said smiling.

"Hey, it's good to meet you to."

"Oh please come in, David, Nick and Jeff are all here:"

"Let's go in then"

* * *

Kurt and Miss. Jane went inside the house. And Miss. Jane introduced Kurt with the guys. Who greeted and accepted Kurt wholeheartedly. Kurt really started liking the guys in just a short time, although Jeff was a bit annoying getting all free and jump up and down and Nick was nice totally in control.

Kurt wondered how they both managed to be together with almost totally different personality, but then he and Blaine were totally opposite too. And they actually looked cute together. David was nice to he was pretty jolly to but, Kurt was enjoying their company and wondered that Blaine is lucky to have such great friends.

Everyone sat down in the living room.

"I still can't believe Blaine got married and more or less with you Kurt, because he used to talk about you when we met him, but then everything changed so quick that it was like life was playing games." Nick stated.

"He talked about me?"Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeh he did. I still remember when we met him. He told us about you and **how beautiful you were**." Jeff said.

Kurt blushed.

"Yeh those days were great Blaine was our shining star. We were like buddies, but everything changed when that fucking asshole Sebastian ruined everything." Nick scoffed at the mention of Sebastian.

"But seeing you again in his life looks like maybe there is hope for our Blainey to be back again." Jeff groaned.

"Wow, Jeff I am impressed at least you said one thing right." Wes teased smirking.

"Nickey" Jeff pouted which made everyone laugh.

"Don't worry baby, I will make it up to you." Nick smiled rubbing his boyfriends back and Jeff simply melted in his arms.

"But, its true Kurt, we all say you can make him a better person again. We can see it in your eye how much you want him." Wes grumbled.

"Thank you all for the kind words and I am here, has a reason I need your help. Last night I heard Blaine sing..." Kurt was cut off.

"Wait... You said you heard Blaine sing last night... How can that be...? I mean its amazing isn't it." Nick said amazed and everyone nodded.

"But he stopped singing after his breakup with Sebastian although we tried to talk to him, but he shut us up... everything. It's just so unbelievable." David said.

"You are all right boys, but you all would be happy to hear that the Blaine we all use to know is somehow returning back. And it's all because of one person _*gesturing towards Kurt*_ Kurt" Miss. Jane smiled.

"That is so awesome Blainey is being Blainey again" Jeff clapped his hands excitedly.

"That's why I need your help guys. I want you all to come and see Blaine.** I want you all to come and meet your friend again and tell him that he still has all of you. I saw how he sounded last night. He won't say it ever, but I know he misses you all, he miss the people he lost when life made him get lost in dark and sorrows. So please will you do this for him."** Kurt asked hopefully.

All of them stared at each other for a second as the smiled.

"Of course, anything for Blaine we would be more than happy to have our friend back." Wes aforesaid.

"Yes Kurt, Blaine is our bestie we love him. He is our family. What could be more... to have him back with us? We will try our best with him." David assured.

"Yay, this is gonna be super fun. I miss Blaine so much and you are truly for him Kurt." Jeff jumped excited as he bounced on Kurt and Kurt tried to save himself from the excited childish vampire.

"Jeff careful, son" Miss. Jane quickly got up.

"Why what happen, Nan can't I be happy." Jeff pouted.

"Of course you can, basically... I..."

All the Guys stared at her and Kurt talking eye to eye.

"What is something we should know?" Wes asked.

"Yes, well... there is good news and I think you all should know to."

"And what is that." Nick asked getting furious.

"You all will be Uncle soon boys cause Kurt is pregnant." She smiled at them.

"What! Oh My God! Really... This is so fantastic... Blainey will be daddy and I will be Uncle." Jeff hugged Kurt who was smiling and turned scarlet seeing Jeff bounce like a baby.

"This is so amazing, Kurti. Can I call you that? I think you will be my besti from now on." Jeff fumbled.

"Uhm... Yeh sure you can." Kurt gave him a smile. Jeff was annoying but cute to and friendship with will gonna be great Kurt thought.

As Jeff leaned back Wes, David and Nick also congratulate him and were amazed to know that Blaine actually wanted Kurt to stay and didn't deny the baby. And Kurt told them everything from his wedding till today. How Blaine was an ass in start and then how he stopped Kurt from going and will work on him and so now Kurt wanted to return Blaine something he lost when his life played hard on him. And the guys totally agreed to help him after all they were family and now Kurt was part of it to.

* * *

Kurt and Miss. Jane were back home before Blaine. Plan one was achieved now they had to wait for plan two which meant wait for tomorrow morning.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he lied in the bed. It felt so good to finally lie down in bed and relax after a long day. Vampires don't get tired usually, but, when they are conceiving it is possible for them to get exhaust to after all they are carrying a life inside them who needs care.

Kurt was feeling so much good and cosy that he didn't even noticed when Blaine came in and more to add even changed until he climbed on the bed and Kurt felt some one next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine staring at him.

"Blaine, when did you come?" Kurt asked as he tried to sit up but Blaine forced him to lie back down.

"I guess you must be really into your thoughts... and why do I feel like you are tired today... were you up to something." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"What, no... I... it's just really not a big deal. I fine just need some sleep." Kurt quickly answered.

"Then sleep you need to take care."

Kurt nodded.

"Good night."

"Good night, Kurt"

Blaine switched off the lights and both the boys drifted into sleep with a hope that the new day will somehow bring merriment in their life.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the sofa comfortably reading Vogue and Blaine was sitting next to him working on his laptop.

When Kurt's cell phone buzz and he grabbed and saw a new message from Jeff.

He opened the message and read it.

**_From Jeff:-_**

**_We are outside will be in, in a minute bestie._**

**From Kurt:-**

**Great, Blaine is sitting next to me. I will let him open the door.**

Kurt clicked the send button as he quickly got up saying, "I will be back in a minute." And then he left.

As soon he left the door bell rang.

At first Blaine didn't got up but, when no one answered he sighed and got up saying, "Hey wait up... You won't miss your fucking trai..." His words were lost when the next thing he saw opening the door got him taken aback.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

**"G-Guys"**

* * *

**A/N: - *fingers crossed and hiding away* I hope it didn't let you all down.**

**Yes Warblers are back. Now let's see how Blaine reacts and what will happen in the next update. Till then follow me on Twitter and Tumblr to say turned.**

**Twitter: - AshCC2050 **at** AnushkaNZ**

**Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 **at** cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr: - chriscolfer2050**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050.**


	18. Ch15, NOT READY!

**Hey Guys, Hope you all are doing great. Well first I will say SORRY for taking long to update but I was really busy and stuck with some stuffy and didn't felt like worrying much although I tried. But now I am back.**

**And GOOD NEWS, I cleared my Fashion UNI entry test out of almost 2000 students :))) now 2moro is my Interview but I know I will blow it off doing great to.**

**SHOT OUT!**

**Glee S5 KLAINE will be back and I just hope that KLAINE kiss was not dream but be real.**

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES.**

* * *

Chapter 15,

**NOT READY!**

**"Guys"** Blaine was shocked, surprised and a bit confused with what he was seeing. Just in case he was sure that he was not seeing things he rubbed his eyes, but still nothing changed. And to further prove that it was 100% real and that he was not seeing or making things on his own as confirmed and answered when Jeff practically jumped on him and launched himself on Blaine hugging him tight.

"Blainey, it's so good to see you. I have missed you so much. How are you?" Jeff groaned.

"I...I'm..." Blaine was startled, he didn't know how or what to say.

Jeff leaned back after a minute.

"Blaine, it's so good to finally see you, how are you man? We have all missed you a lot." Wes said as he gave him a buddy hug. And Nick and David followed him hugging Blaine next.

As the friends hugs were done and Blaine was still quite, because he had no idea what to say so he just stood there in shock and disbelief.

"Blaine" Nick shook his shoulder which brought Blaine back.

"Aren't you happy to see us after such a long time...? **Didn't you ever miss us...?** Don't you want us here still after, so long still" Jeff frantic in a sad tone which jerked Blaine. And the memories and the love he had for his friends hit him that he need his friends after all they were he had when he needed support and they cared for him, but it was Blaine who pushed them back when the Sebastian scene held and although they want to be there for Blaine, he shut himself up and pushed everyone away, but now he had a chance again to gain the lost ones back. His friend's once again came for him and this time he can't let them go back cause Blaine was getting tired of pushing the people love him back, because now was the time to get the lost ones back. He lost a long time ago when life played daunting and rough with him.

_"I can't... I can't push them back again... But Why? I stopped caring then, why now u feels like I can't? Like if I pushed them this time I will lose forever."_ Blaine's thoughts were cut off when he heard Wes speaking.

"Blaine, talk to us don't you want us here still, do you want us to leave?" Wes asked in a sad tone.

"What! No... I... I mean no... It's not that... I-I am happy to see you all... I thought you would never want to meet me again... After, what I d-id with you guys." Blaine grumbled in guilt.

"No man, we can never feel that way, you forgot but, we don't that we are a family and we can never leave each other even if one try to it was not your fault we all know, so don't blame yourself." David said.

"Really" Blaine was surprised that he really was lucky to have such great friends that although after what his behaviour was with them they still want Blaine.

"Yes really, now give us a buddy hug we missed you like hell." Wes smiled.

"I missed you guys to." Blaine beamed and all the 5 friends leaned in a group hug. When they leaned back and Blaine invited them in, he saw Kurt coming back in the living room.

"Kurt, I want you to..." But before Blaine could introduce his friends to his husband Jeff all most shouted which was his ritual when he was excited.

**"Kurti"**

"Hey Jeff" Kurt said and Jeff stopper pouting in middle way and Kurt chuckled cause he know what made Jeff pout.

"My apologies, Hey Besti" Kurt corrected and smiled. And that made Jeff beam as he hugged Kurt. They leaned back.

"How are you, Kurt?" Nick queried.

"I am good, and you all."

"Well great now." David answered.

"Oh and how is our **Little Blainey**." Jeff grilled eyeing Kurt's flat tummy.

"Fine too." Kurt said shyly blushing a bit.

During all this conversation Blaine was standing confused thinking that how Kurt knows them all and his friends know Kurt. So he spoke out,

"Wait, I am confuse will anyone tell me, what is happening? How do you guys know each other?" Blaine demanded thoughtfully gesturing in between his husband and friends.

And everyone turned their attention in Blaine direction.

"Well Blaine, it's just that you should thank Kurt, cause of him we are here today... Not that we didn't wanted to, but whenever we tried you pulled away, so we kind of let own hopes down but, then yesterday Kurt came to us and he told us to come and meet you, he wanted to make you gain something you lose, so here we are." Wes stated.

Blaine didn't say a word, but just stared at Kurt with unreadable eyes and Kurt felt kind of uncomfortable and worried that whether Blaine wanted this or not or is Blaine angry that why did he called his friends without his permission.

"I...I think you guys should hangout after all you all meet after a long time. I will send some snacks." Kurt gave a small smiled and hiding his gaze from Blaine left the living room.

* * *

**_(Inside that Study room)_**

The guys sat comfortably in the low height comfy sofas opposite to one another as they chatted remembering their old times and moments and every time they dragged Blaine into a conversation he just nodded or said, 'Yeh' 'it was' 'hum' as if he was their but, his mind was thinking something else.

The guys felt that Blaine seemed distant and like in his own thoughts, so Wes began to speak putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder to get his attention.

"Blaine"

"Yeh" Blaine said quickly cutting out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright? You seem distant, I know that... may be its difficult for you after so long to mix up, but we are still **WE**" Wes groaned.

"I don't know... I don't have any fucking idea... I-I am confuse, Why you all still so nice to an ass like me. When I did nothing, but hurt you all with my messed up mind to" Blaine grumbled rubbing his temples.

"Blaine, this is what you have to not believe that, whatever had done is done... Past is past and we can't change it, so don't ruin your life just because past was not remarkable, you can always make the present and future shine... And we can never hate you because we all Love you." Nick stated and everyone agreed with him.

"Nick is right, Blaine past is past and it was not your fault, but now if you let go of things the people who care for you and love you will be your lose." Wes aforesaid

"I don't know what you all are talking about?" Blaine scoffed although he exactly knows what was going on.

"Look Blaine, we know what happened tore you apart and **HURTED** you and resulted you being like this not yourself but..." Wes was cut off.

**"I don't want to fucking talk about any of this."** Blaine snapped

"For how long are you gonna keep running from the past and everything, Blaine it's time to face the truth change yourself man. This won't give any good... You are not alone now and it's not only your life alone now, you are married to Kurt and his life is connected with you and more it less he is pregnant and you have a family to look after... But if you keep on showing this kind of non sense behaviour it won't help in any way." Nick stated staring at Blaine puzzled face.

"I don't have any FUCKING idea... **I AM NOT READY FOR ALL**" Blaine said bitterly.

But less they all or he knew that what he said not only his friends heard, but Kurt geared it to standing outside the room now with tears pooling in his eyes. Basically Kurt didn't come to spy on them to know what they were talking but, came to ask if they wanted anything else and to say something which now really didn't matter after what he geared Blaine saying, 'that I is not ready for any of this'

Kurt didn't say a word or even went inside, but ran in their bedroom with teary eyes. Blaine's words repeating in his mind again and again that,_ 'I am not ready for all this'_

It was like life was playing with him. Whenever he thought that now for once everything will be fine and he will have a happy life something breaks his heart every time.

He ran in his room and lied down on his side of bed crying out letting his tears fall and letting whatever was hurting him from inside through flooding the gates out.

* * *

"Oh really Blaine, so you are not ready? Can you tell me when will you be ready? When you will lose everything? When you will be left alone? When you will be left with no one by your side? Or, When Kurt will have enough of you and will leave because you can't make a fucking decision what you want." Nick grumbled in angry now.

"He can't **LEAVE**" Blaine said instantly.

"And why is that so, when you don't know what you want, when you are not ready for all of this, then what is the purpose or need of him to stay and ruin his life with you... Just keep one thing in mind Blaine, that what happened in past was not your loss, but now in all this it will be you **LOSS** cause, Kurt will still have your child with him to live, but what will you have just Darkness and Loneliness to scream at." Nick snapped, although usually he was very polite and peaceful kind of person but, Blaine was not helping in this matter.

Blaine didn't say anything but just stared at his hands.

"Blaine, Nick is right, you have to see part yourself now, you are not alone now you have responsibility of two others on you." Wes said in a stern tone.

"I so agree with Wes and Nick, this is just not about you but, about others to who are now bonded with you." David agreed and said in a firm voice.

"Blainey, Kurti is really a good person, he is sweet, loving and kind forgiving heart, and we may not know him for whole life but, to tell that how a person is enough to judge with even a glare and all I saw in Kurt eyes was TRUTH, PURITY and CARE... He is carrying your baby. He n we your support and you just can't deny from it. Do you really want to lose him? You loss can be someone else gain." Jeff said I a sincere tone.

And Nick gazed at him with log and merriment.

**"I-I don't... don't want to lose him... I can't let him go... I don't know but, I can't, he can't leave me."** Blaine frantic.

* * *

Kurt gently placed a hand on his flat stomach where inside his and Blaine's baby was growing as he whispered,

"You are not... Alone Baby, I am here for you till my last breath. I d-don't care if you papa is ready or want us or you but, I know that** I-I LOVE YOU THE MOST** and I will never let you go."

* * *

"I don't want him to go"

"Then it's only you, who can decide what you want and that if you don't want to lose him, it's only on your hands." Wes aforesaid putting a hand on his shoulder.

The Guys got what they wanted to know from this conversation, that what Blaine feels for Kurt, but they wanted Blaine to feel and see for himself. It's only Blaine who can figure out his feelings for Kurt and no one else.

* * *

It was 10 PM at night, when Blaine entered in their bedroom. The Guys left at 7 PM as they had to travel back. Miss. Jane covered for Kurt's absence saying that he was tired so he went to bed and no one minded because they all understood.

So after they left Blaine got a call and he got busy doing some work, so he didn't get a chance to talk or see Kurt.

Now when finally he was in his room and decided to talk to Kurt Thanking him for what he did for him, he saw that Kurt was fallen asleep at his side if the bed and Blaine didn't feel like waking him up. So he decided that he can talk in morning. He quietly went in the bathroom and changed into his night-clothes and then went to bed switching off the lights, but lesser he knew that what he thought was wrong because Kurt was not sleeping, but was fast awake but was pretending to act like he was sleeping because he didn't want to listen or hear anything that what Blaine wanted or that if he was unhappy with what Kurt did for him cause Blaine words were still clouding in his mind.

**'I am not ready for all this.'**

And it was tiring and breaking up Kurt's heart into pieces.

* * *

**A/N: - Should I hide or not *fingers crossed* I hope you all liked it and I didn't suck much.**

**And well sorry but it had to end up like this. But don't worry much next cheater will be all based on KLAINE!**

**So wait up till my next update.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


	19. Ch16, Little Moments

**Hey Guys, hope you are all good. Here is the update in which you will see Klaine only... Its KLAINE time... :) hope you will like it.**

**SHOT OUT**

**KLAINE BACK IN 16 more days.**

**And well I have started a new fic named as A Night That Changed My Life. Do go on my wall and give it a look its Klaine after all.**

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES.**

* * *

Chapter 16,

**Little Moments**

The next morning, when Blaine woke up he saw the bed next to him empty, as Kurt was not there which made Blaine curious about where would have Kurt gone. He got up and tying his night robe he went down stairs to check on his husband, but there were no signs there to, so he went to Miss. Jane in the kitchen.

"Oh, Good Morning Blaine" The old lady greeted as she saw him entering in the kitchen.

"Morning, Where is Kurt? Have you seen him?" Blain demanded

"Oh Kurt, he went to his dad house. He said he was missing him. Don't worry he will be back till night." Miss. Jane answered

Blaine nodded and without another word went back in his bedroom.

* * *

It was almost 1am at midnight, when Kurt slowly with bare feet entered their bedroom. And saw that Blaine had already fallen asleep for which he was great full cause he didn't want to talk or face his husband for now. He doesn't know why, but he was trying to avoid Blaine. After what he heard him saying last night, Kurt knew that if Blaine talked to him about anything he will break which he didn't want. That's why today before Blaine was up he left the mansion and went to his dad for a while to relax his mind a bit and so he can be away from Blaine a bit.

After changing into his night-clothes he quietly went and lies down on his side of bed and drifted into restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Blaine again woke up Kurt was not there. Which made Blaine thoughtful that did Kurt even came back last night or stayed at his dad, but in both cases why didn't he talked or told him.

"Nan" Blaine called when he came down stairs fully dressed red tight jeans with black T shirt and black dress shoes.

"Yes" Miss. Jane replied from where she was sitting on the side in the living room with a magazine in hand.

"Didn't Kurt came back last night" Blaine questioned

"He did, but quite late you were sleeping by then." She answered

"So where is he now?"

"He went for the regular check up to Mr. Berry with Adam."

"To Mr. Berry, with Adam" Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeh well he didn't wanted to bother you so he called Adam to take him, so he went for the check up." The Old lady stated.

"Why didn't he asked me or told me?" Blaine said confused.

"I don't know"

Sighing, Blaine walked out of the house.

But his mind kept circling around one thought that_, "what went wrong or why is Kurt doing this?"_

* * *

"Thanks Adam, for going with me" Kurt said with a small smile.

"You kidding me babe, you don't need to thank. I am always there for you when you need me." Adam groaned with a smile.

"Yeh right, Adi"

"Well than Good Night and see ya babe, say 'hi' to Blaine" Adam said giving him a quick hug and then got in the car.

"Good night and I will" Kurt waved as Adam drove the car away.

* * *

Kurt was now standing outside his bedroom. Just wishing that whether Blaine shouldn't be home yet so it will give Kurt time to change and pretend to sleep so he can avoid Blaine. Or the other thing he could wish for was that if Blaine could have already fallen asleep, but that can't be sure because it was only 8pm of night and tomorrow was weekend, so Blaine would be home eventually.

Taking a deep breath and encouraging himself he opened the door and went inside. And what he predicted was right Blaine was up standing next to the open window in their bedroom with his back on Kurt already in his night-clothes.

Kurt didn't say a word and tried to avoid him and started walking for the bathroom to change in his nightwear, when he heard Blaine,

"Kurt" Blaine said just to make Kurt stop in his tracks.

**"We need to talk"** Blaine commanded walking near to his husband who slowly turned and faced him. And somehow at that mommy seeing Kurt's face, Blaine felt his heart relieved finally seeing the face he wanted to see.

"Kurt, what is wrong? Why are you doing all this?" Blaine demanded with a firm voice.

At first Kurt didn't say a word but, when Blaine repeated the question with slight anger evident in his voice, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing" Kurt spoke in a low voice.

"Don't lie to me, Kurt. I am seeing that you are trying to avoid me since yesterday, after the guys left I wanted to talk with you, but you were already sleeping when I came, and the next morning you went to your dad house before I was up and today Nan told me that you went to Mr. Berry for check up with Adam... and you didn't even tell me or asked me to go with you." Blaine stated staring at his husband puzzled face.

"I-I... am not avoiding, I was missing my dad so I went to see him and I didn't want to bother you with me, so I didn't ask you and went with Adam for the check up." Kurt said, but he knew his voice was no supporting him.

"And how would it have bothered me... I am your husband so, I have I know and need to go with you in times it's one of my responsibility." Blaine aforementioned.

"You don't have to pretend anything... T-That you want to be there or it's your r-responsibility or you care or want all this." Kurt stammered sighing.

"What do you mean that...? I don't have to **Pretend**?" Blaine demanded confused.

"You don't have to lie to me...that...** I know you never wanted this and were not ready. A-and I told you that... I will l-leave... I won't be a burden.**.." Kurt choked on his words as new tears trickled down his eyes.

"I am not getting all this... What are you actually trying to say?" Blaine fussed

"I heard you telling the guys that you are not ready for all this... And don't have any fucking idea for this... I-I didn't want to spy but, when I came to ask if a-anyone needed something I heard you saying to them... And... And it's just that..." Kurt couldn't complete the rest of the sentence as he started sobbing at this point and fell to his knees cause now it was getting difficult to keep holding as he was breaking from inside by now.

"Kurt" Blaine ran to his husband kneeling down himself and gathered his sobbing husband in his arms. For a moment Kurt tried to shrug away, but Blaine held him tight and he didn't wanted to fight much because even after everything he find comfort and safety in Blaine's arms.

Blaine soothed Kurt by rubbing his back and let him cry for once and let him get his feelings he kept in him from past 2 days come out before Blaine would speak what he want to say.

Once Kurt's sobs almost died after few minutes Blaine finally spoke, "God Kurt, you should have talked to me right away... You should have asked me that what I wanted or felt... Why you didn't come to me...? I wanted to talk to you, but you avoided me" Blaine groaned.

"I-I what would... have I asked... I felt **unwanted, burdened**... I... I thought that... I got your friends back thinking that maybe you want them you don't say, but want them... But if I offended you and you didn't w-anted it I get that... And just I will go... because I know I had no** R-Right** for doing what I did..." Kurt whimpered as he leaned back from Blaine's embrace.

Blaine was startled and was feeling guilty that he made Kurt feel like that_, "why can't I do anything right?" _Blaine thought to himself.

"Kurt, I don't know what or how to say or start it, but you are not a burden here or are unwanted... Don't think like that... and you didn't offend me by calling my friends... Yeh I was a bit confused and shocked... But I was not mad. **You did something for me no one did, when even was an ass to you and made you feel so low**..." Blaine took a long drag air as he now stared in his husband wet teary eyes.

"You have right, Kurt. I may not say, but you have right to... to think for me... And I wanted to thank you for what you did for me and... Kurt..." Blaine paused for a second as he took Kurt's hands in his.

"I... I am sorry that cause of me you felt like that... but what I said there was due to some other reason I got a bit angry and pissed off... but, Kurt when I told you that I am with you in this I meant it... It may be taking me too long to handle and understand everything, but still I am not giving up cause you **TURNED ME DOWN... YOU MOVED ME,** Kurt... and it's just that give me sometimes to figure out my feelings... but I don't want you to leave this house or me cause whatever I say you have right on everything... And please don't shut me out... talk to me, but don't shut cause I want to be there for you and the baby." Blaine fumbled and it was all try because this time he didn't need to be careful before speaking cause this time his heart was speaking on its own.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Kurt said thoughtfully he didn't accept that to come.

"You don't have to, but just believe me for once... I really want to try for "Blaine groaned.

Kurt just nodded because really he couldn't figure out what to say as Blaine left him speechless with such a heartful speech.

"Thanks. **I will try not to let us down**..." Blaine has a small smile as he wiped the lingering tears from Kurt's eyes.

And Kurt gave a weak smile in return.

Blaine helped Kurt get up and walked him to the bathroom to wash his face and change in his nightwear.

Once Kurt was done changing and got ready for bed he walked in the bedroom and saw Blaine on bed already, so he walked to his side of bed and switching off the lamp lied down.

He was about to close his eyes and sleep when he felt a strong arm wrapping around his waist and then a chest pressing on his back and a head with curly think hairs next to his.

"Is it ok" Blaine asked softly his cold breath hitting at the nape of Kurt's neck sending chills down Kurt's spin.

"Hum..." Kurt hummed in response and felt his husband smile.

"Good night Kurt, sleep well" Blaine yawned.

"You to" Kurt replied as he got more relaxed and comfortable in his husbands arms and finally after 2 nights of sleeplessness he drifted into a nice worry less sleep with a smile tug on his lips.

* * *

The next morning was way better than the past two ones. Both the boys woke up with a smile on their faces and luckily slept really great into each other arms holding on.

After the breakfast both the boys were sitting in the living room. Blaine with his laptop and Kurt reading Vogue. When suddenly Blaine blurted out, "what did Mr. Berry said?"

"What?" Kurt queried confused

Blaine placed his laptop at a side and gazed at Kurt who was staring at him in confusion.

"I meant you went to him yesterday what he said?"

"Nothing... I just regular check up and diet plan and told me to be careful with moves and... And..." Kurt paused

"And what, Kurt" Blaine grilled getting furious.

"And that... I... UHM... I will start to show up with in next week or so." Kurt blushed tugging his head down and trying to focus on the magazine.

"Oh" was all Blaine said as a smile creeper on his lips imagining Kurt with a round tummy.

But shaking out the thoughts both of them tried to focus again on what they were doing.

* * *

Kurt was drinking his cup of coffee with a book in his lap sitting on one of the comfy chairs in library when he heard Blaine.

"Kurt, get up... I want to take you somewhere. I want to show you something." Blaine said hurriedly standing next to him.

"B-Blaine, what you almost scared me... Where to go" Kurt asked closing the book and putting it on the table.

Just get up and come" Blaine commanded

"Fine" Kurt sighed and got up following Blaine out.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what they were going because Blaine won't tell him. He was just told you sit quietly in the car and let Blaine drive. So he did although now he was getting all furious and curious, for like where Blaine was taking him in the middle of the afternoon when it couldn't be rain anytime because the weather was getting all cloudy and cold. Not that vampire gets or feels cold.

Kurt was in his through that he didn't realise that the car had finally stopped almost after 2 hours, until the door of his side was wide opened and he saw Blaine standing next to it.

"Come" Blaine said

"Where are we?" Kurt queried as he got out of the car and saw paths of greenery everywhere as cloudy sky above them.

"Just come" Blaine demanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked behind him.

* * *

After almost walking for 10 minutes they finally stopped. Kurt could see that the sun would be setting in a few minutes.

Kurt couldn't see that they were like on a hill with greenery all around than and the sky was beautiful with dark clouds that Kurt really want to touch if he could. As then the most interesting thing was that he was able to see the entire city from above here.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said

"Wait for a few more minutes and then see the magic." Blaine smirked.

Kurt faced him and stared at him with curiosity and a look 'what do you mean'

"Just wait for a minute" Blaine said understanding that look.

Kurt sighed and nodded.

A few minutes passed in silence as then suddenly Blaine spoke.

"Close your eyes"

"What!" Kurt's said confused

"I said just close your eyes" Blaine repeated.

"But why?" Kurt demanded

"Gosh! Can't you do one thing without questioning?" Blaine grumbled

"And can't you simply answer my questions." Kurt said stubbornly.

"Just do it" Blaine said in a commanding tone.

"Fine" Kurt roller his eyes and closer them.

"Don't cheat"

"Whatever"

A minute passed in silence again until Blaine spoke again.

"Ok, now open your eyes, now"

And Kurt did as he was told. He slowly opened his eyes just to gasp in shock and surprise with his eyes wide open. Blaine just smiled staring at Kurt's startle face.

For a moment no one said a word Kurt couldn't believe that what he was seeing was real. Just a minute ago it was just a hill with beautiful view of the entire city but, just in a minute it changed into breath-taking thing.

Clouds covering the entire city from above here and the hill with them and it really felt like Kurt was in clouds and could touch them they were so close to him.

**"Oh My God!"** Kurt finally let out the breath he was holding.

"T-This is **breath-taking**... I don't even have words to describe." Kurt groaned turning to face Blaine who was smiling.

"This is... Gosh! **This is like heaven**..."

"You liked it" Blaine asked playfully.

"Loved it... It doesn't even seem real. I mean it's just... Just breath-taking." Kurt answered.

"I usually come here... When I feel like I need sometime alone and relax... I feel good here" Blaine groaned.

"Thank you... Thank you so much for sharing it with me." Kurt beamed as he held Blaine hand in his giving it a squeeze.

"You're welcome" Blaine smiled back and both boys then turned to enjoy the view together.

* * *

The next few days passed by in merriment. After both the boys returned back from the hill with beautiful memories locked up in them.

And to speak of that few days had passed meant that Kurt Elizabeth Anderson Hummel had finally started showing up and to prove that was obvious from the tiny bump which appeared on Kurt's now no longer flat stomach. And Kurt was so happy to finally see that it was real that he was carrying a life in him. Which belong to him and Blaine? The tiny bump on his tummy showed that he really was pregnant and it also showed that it was only the start and soon Kurt won't be able to fit in his tight skinny jeans anymore, but it was all worth it.

* * *

**_Blaine's POV,_**

Blaine could see the excitement in Kurt's eyes that now he had a bump which showed that it really was a miracle. Blaine just knew one thing that although with a tiny bump now Kurt still was beautiful as hell and the new glow which occurred on his face was just beauty.

And Blaine was happy cause this time he went with Kurt to Mr. Berry for the check up and first ultrasound of their baby. Everything was going good Mr. Berry told them and also told them that as now Kurt had started showing up the growth and the bump will grow fast. And he gave them the first ultrasound reports. In which they saw their tiny miracle. It was not that clear as the vampire baby has a thick shield around him but, still it was see able that there was a life growing in Kurt. And Kurt was happy as hell and Blaine was show how happy to after so many years of sadness and darkness he was finally seeing ray of hope which was Kurt.

Blaine went into their bedroom after he finished his work and saw Kurt had already fallen asleep peacefully. He quietly walked to him and picked up the blanket to give on Kurt. When he saw the tiny bump for a second he extend his hand to place and feel it but then pulled back and placing the blanket on Kurt walked and lied on his side of bed switching of the lights.

The past week went peacefully with no fights or pains but only happy moments. This even brought both of them a bit closer.

And the last thought which Blaine had in his mind right now was that**_," I won't let us down... And things will work out in a good way and we will find to live together without pains and hurts one day."_**

* * *

**A/N: - Hope you all liked it... As I told you all that it will have all Klaine I sticked on that. *fingers crossed* and hoping that I did well and didn't suck.**

**And well for now I will say you can all smile because soon you will need tissues with you. *winking***

**Twitter: - AshCC2050 at Anushka NZ**

**Twitter: - ChrisColfer2050 at cc2050_ash**

**Tumblr: - chriscolfer2050**

**I have posted the pic of the hill where Blaine took Kurt and the view which made Kurt gasp on my twitter n Tumblr so do look on them.**

**Lots of Love,**

**CC2050**


End file.
